


Deal? || Clexa AU

by You_Cant_Stop_Clexa



Category: Sea mechanic - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Azgeda, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gangsters, Gay, Girl x Girl, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Sea mechanic, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, Trikru, clexa au, gxg, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 88,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Cant_Stop_Clexa/pseuds/You_Cant_Stop_Clexa
Summary: It's been years since Lexa had seen her best friend Clarke, her very first crush.There was no one on the planet more important to 15 year-old Lexa than her best friend Clarke.When Lexa's father decides to send his only two daughter's to boarding school, Lexa makes the life changing decision to not tell Clarke she's leaving. She thought she was saving them both from a lot of heartache.Which wasn't the case.At 18 years-old, Lexa returns to New York to attend her fathers funeral after a fatal shooting but doesn't find it in her heart to face Clarke.Only two years after will circumstances neither of them can control, force them to collide again.Will they both realize there are some unresolved feelings?When Blue truly meets Green, all hell will be loose.The Woods sisters, Lexa and Luna, co-lead Trikru and boy are they a force to be reckoned with in the Gang world as well as the business world.A Deal is made and hearts get broken._______________________This story is good for a quick Clexa fix but you'll most likely cringe.Therefore I recommend reading 140AD rather, not a quick Clexa fix but definitely one of the best things you will ever read.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Costia/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Full Summary

It's been years since Lexa had seen her best friend Clarke, her very first crush.  
There was no one on the planet more important to 15 year-old Lexa than her best friend Clarke.  
When Lexa's father decides to send his only two daughter's to boarding school, Lexa makes the life changing decision to not tell Clarke she's leaving. She thought she was saving them both from a lot of heartache.

Which wasn't the case.

14 year-old Clarke was heart broken when Lexa disappeared and no one could or wanted to tell her where she went, "It's better this way." Her parents kept telling her.

At 18 years-old, Lexa returns to New York to attend her fathers funeral after a fatal shooting but doesn't find it in her heart to face Clarke.  
Only two years after that when circumstances neither of them can control, forces them both to collide again.

Now young adults, Clarke 19 years-old and Lexa 20 years-old.  
Will they both realize there are some unresolved feelings?  
When Blue truly meets Green, all hell will be loose.

The Woods sisters, Lexa and Luna, co-lead Trikru and boy are they a force to be reckoned with in the Gang world as well as the business world.

A Deal is made and hearts get broken.

-This is a Clexa and Sea Mechanic AU.-

~WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE IS USED IN THIS STORY AND IT HAS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT.~

____________________________

Ranks on Wattpad reached:

2020/10/24 #1 in #Heda  
2020/11/08 #1 in #Gustus  
2020/11/16 #1 in #LunaWoods  
2020/11/16 #2 in #ClarkeGriffin  
2020/11/24 #1 in #SeaMechanic  
____________________________

Started:  
2020/09/11

Ended:  
2020/11/23  
_________________________________________

I don't own any of the characters in this story except the ones I made up.


	2. Deal?

Clarke wondered how she'd gotten here... So wrapped up in all of it, in Lexa's questionable business, yet she reveled in it. Though it wasn't all Lexa's fault, she blamed her father as well for getting her into this predicament all those months ago when he made a deal with Lexa Woods. Though there was blame, it wasn't full of disdain, Clarke was half glad, Lexa wasn't all that bad. Actually, she wasn't bad at all, she was great except when she switched to business mode, then she became quite unpleasant.

Clarke was reminiscing about the times she'd stare in awe at Lexa when she pulled her leather jacket over her shoulders and flexed in it that it became taught over her back, she probably did it to become comfortable. It was a simple gesture but the sight left Clarke's mouth dry. For such a small frame, Lexa was scary strong, scary solid, - scary beautiful. There were a few sides to Lexa; she adapted to whatever situation she was in.

The two most notable versions were Mafia/Gang boss Lexa that wore her signature leather jacket and tight black jeans with boots that could most likely crush skulls. Then there was legitimate business Lexa with trousers that wrapped around her legs just right, a button up shirt that hugged her abdomen and shoulders perfectly and then the blazer that was tailor made for her. The entire outfit seemed to be tailored just for her. Let's not forget her ever changing tie and cuff-links, she had an abundant collection of each these items.

There were times Lexa was soft and a completely different person from the person her Mafia boss occupation required her to be, her tough act only dropped when she was around Clarke, all her vulnerability showing, nothing but tenderness in those damn green eyes.

Those damn green eyes.

Clarke didn't know why she was thinking about this, at this particular time because there's a hood over her head, nothing but darkness surrounding her. It was conflicting really, she'd think she was supposed to be scared in this situation because after all her very life was in danger probably, but she was surprisingly calm, because she knew, she knew Lexa was coming. Her Lexa was coming to save her and unleash absolute unbridled hell on Clarke's captor.

The last thing Clarke remembers was walking to her car after a night lecture at NYU, then someone grabbed her from the back and put a piece of cloth soaked in Chloroform over her nose and mouth; knocking her out almost instantly.

Perhaps the story of Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin should start at the very beginning. To show how this all came to happen, how Clarke found herself in this uncalled for trunk of a car that's hitting every single damn bump in the road possible.

//

It was a cold cloudy night, a full moon at its peak, the wind blew softly over the New York docks. Lexa was leaning against the hood of her car, her leather jacket tightly pulled around her in an attempt to stop the cold breeze hitting her skin.

"Lexa" Gustus calls for her, "Do you think he's coming?"

They were waiting for Jake Griffin, the infamous leader of the gang called The Arkers, they were a bunch that minded their own business. Lexa liked that, it made them one of the perfect groups of people to move the product for her. They kept to themselves mostly, they were never suspected by law enforcement for doing truly illegal things; law enforcement didn't mind them, they seemed like petty criminals, petty criminals not worth their time.

On this night someone was supposed to bring Lexa the money they got from selling the product she had brought in three weeks ago, but there seemed to be a hitch since Jake himself was coming to meet her. Lexa wasn't in the mood tonight, she had better things to do than to stand here at the docks, waiting. She had already heard the previous days that her other alliances had been hit by Azgeda, she hoped this wasn't the case with Jake.

"Yes Gustus, he has no choice, he knows there will be dire consequences if he does not show up." She says flatly.

At that Gustus backs up and takes his spot up next to Indra again, they share a glance and simultaneously take a deep breath. They were Lexa's right hand, top dogs, muscle, whatever one would like to call them. They basically handled all the dirty business, the business that came when people weren't paying Lexa enough money or if they didn't pay in time.

Lexa and Jake go way back however, old family friends.. Lexa's father and Jake were close friends, business partners. The agreement between The Arkers and Trikru, Lexa's gang, have stood for decades. When Lexa's father was killed 2 years ago in a fatal shooting, she was forced to take leadership of the gang alongside her sister Luna, they were practically raised for it even though they weren't always so closely involved.

Headlights turned the corner, heading straight toward where Lexa was leaning against her own car. She pushed up from the hood, stepping forward standing ready for the exchange, hands in her pockets. The black BMW X6 came to a halt in front of her and the driver dimmed the headlights and shut the engine off.

Out of habit Lexa clenched her jaw, readying herself, putting on her boss façade. The driver exited and opened the right back door and Jake stepped out. He straightened out his suit and aligned his tie as he walked toward Lexa, closely followed by the driver that now stood a few paces behind him.

"Mr. Griffin." Lexa says, extending her hand in greeting toward him, a strong grip took hold of her hand, shaking it.

"Lexa, always nice to see you, how have you been?"

"Nice to see you too Jake. I am not all that great, but I certainly hope you bring me some good news. I am however afraid to ask what has happened that you requested me to come to this meeting myself?" Lexa replies earnestly. She releases Jake's hand and tightly clasps her own hands behind her back in anticipation.

Jake scratches the back of his neck, clearly nervous. "Well, Azgeda. Azgeda happened Lexa"

Azgeda.

Azgeda is Lexa's rival gang, ran by the ruthless Nia; Nia the woman whom killed her father 2 years ago.   
As if that wasn't enough, she took Costia from her as well. Nia had taunted Costia's death to Lexa so much that she threw Costia's dead body into the Hudson river. Costia's body was never recovered for a proper funeral. Though no one but Lexa actually truly cared because Costia was an orphan and had absolutely no immediate family, just a few friends and nothing more.

Lexa could feel anger rise in her, her then clasped hands now formed in tights fists at her sides.

Gustus and Indra have since moved from their spots and took stance behind Lexa looking on the exchange. "Jake-" Lexa says through gritted teeth, "What exactly happened?"

She hasn't been this angry since Nia took Costia from her merely a year after her father's passing. Jake doesn't move, he just swallows slowly and clears his throat.

"They attacked us and took the product Lexa, killed several of my men. By the time I got there everything was gone, blood everywhere." He's evidently grown uncomfortable. One would think he'd get used to blood considering his occupation, but it seems it still bothered him.

Lexa didn't have that luxury, the luxury of 'feeling', seeing blood had absolutely no effect on her. For some reason she scoffs, "I'm sorry about your men Jake, but this, this is a problem. You understand that right?"

Lexa starts pacing then, shaking her head, Azgeda, Azgeda, fucking Azgeda. "Jake, what do you propose we do? Because I want my money, you owe me. Quite a bit I might add, two hundred thousand dollars to be exact. That's quite a sum."

This speech was one she had given a few times this week, however the other alliance leaders quickly came up with a solution by themselves; Jake however, he was quiet.

"I- I..." He stutters, "I don't know, I don't have that sort of money on hand you know, I don't even have that sort of money laying around, you know it's been tough, business is bleak lately and, and-" he stutters again, "With Clarke being in university, money is tight."

Clarke.

How long has it been since she's seen Clarke?

Has it really been that long that Lexa can't even put an exact time to it, 5 years? 6 years?

She shakes her head again, shaking the thought away too apparently and all she knows is that she's growing impatient. Her fuse pops and she doesn't know what comes over her but she jerks the hand-gun out which was tucked into her jeans at the back and shoves the barrel against Jake's head.

She tilts her head to the side and bites her bottom lip impatiently.

Jake's driver quickly steps forward with a hand-gun in hand as well, trained on Lexa. It's become a slight stand off because Gustus and Indra fly in front of Lexa protectively; guns drawn and pointed at the driver.

2 vs 1.

Azgeda.

It's Azgeda's fault that she's this angry, she loses control every time at the mention of their name. She would never treat Jake like this, ever. She respects him too much, he's practically been her father figure for the past 2 years, since her father's untimely death.

Jake's hands fly up into the air, "Lexa, come on, there's no need for this, we can wor-" The left back door of the BMW swings open and someone else hurriedly steps out of it, swiftly moving towards them and at first Lexa panics, why is she panicking? When Lexa's eyes adjust, she sees the face of this person. Sharp features, blonde hair flowing alongside their face. Determined facial expression. A beauty spot on the left above their top lip. Blue eyes. Blue eyes drilling into her green ones.

It's her.

Clarke.

Of course it's Clarke she thinks, only she's dumb enough to sprint into a situation where guns are drawn and she has none in her hands.

"Lexa! Stop!" Clarke's scared, Lexa can see it, it's the way her blue eyes stare back at her. Clarke's rapid breathing and her quivering bottom lip.

5 years? 6 years?

And this, this is how she sees Clarke again in all these god-awful years.

Without Lexa's brain telling her to, she retracts the gun from Jake's head and calmly put's it back into her jeans and signs for Gustus and Indra to holster their weapons as well. They slowly lower their weapons and holster them then return to their stance behind Lexa, it almost looks rehearsed.

"Stand down Miller, it's just an misunderstanding." Jake says to his driver. Miller gives a curt nod and holsters his weapon as well.

Lexa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Trying to calm herself down farther.

She hasn't had an outburst like that in a while and it feels completely out of character for her. Usually she can control herself, keep a stoic face, unbothered by anything and everything, but not tonight.

Lexa is the first to speak, "I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean for that to happen." She feels like a scolded child, having to apologize like this, but an apology wouldn't cut it for a situation like this and she knew that, the apology she gave is due when a child spills their juice or something.

Jake breathes out heavily, but then chuckles. "It's okay Lexa." He says as he straightens out his suit.

His gaze meets Lexa's gaze, "I'm afraid to say that I still don't have the money because you might point a gun at me again." He half laughs again.

"You understand that I do need that payment though, and I need it now."

Lexa shifts her gaze from Jake to Clarke.

Clarke.

Their eyes meet and there's complete disdain in Clarke's eyes. Ouch.

"Lexa, you know I can't pay right now but I swear I'll get the money, and soon even." Lexa moves her eyes from Clarke when she hears Jake speak.

Then she purses her lips in thought. "I see." Is all Lexa says, "I guess that could work, but I require assurance that you will in fact pay me, and soon? I'm sure you understand, it's just business."

Jake blinks several times, clearly he wasn't expecting Lexa to agree. "Yes, yes, of course, anything." He chuckles, "What kind of assurance do you need? A pinky promise or something?"

Lexa furrows her eyebrows in confusion at such a strange notion. "No Jake, I do not require a pinky promise," she looks at Clarke again, "Give me Clarke as assurance." Lexa says flatly pointing at Clarke.

When Jake doesn't say anything and looks behind him at Clarke, Lexa leans back onto her hood. Taking her hand-gun out once more since it dug into her lower back when she leaned against the car. She slid the mag out and looked over it in boredom, this meeting was growing longer in time than she wanted it to.   
She pushes up from the hood and walks to the driver seat opening the door; she leans into the car and holsters the gun into a mounting placed close to the center console. Lexa moves out of the car and leans onto the top of the door, resting her head on her hands firmly placed onto one another.

"So?" she says blankly; loud enough for both Jake and Clarke to hear her, "Deal?"


	3. Screw You

Clarke could not believe this. How big of a monster has Lexa become Clarke wonders. She knows she hasn't seen her in quite a few years and when she does Lexa treats her like a bargaining chip. Is she only worth money, is she not a person? People aren't things that are supposed to have monetary value.

Her father looks back at her, shocked, at what Lexa had demanded she supposes. Is he actually considering it? Giving her away as 'assurance'.   
He can't, he's her father.

Lexa has moved back to the hood of her car leaning against it nonchalantly, as if this isn't a big deal.

"Dad?!" Clarke says panicked, "She's crazy, tell her! Tell her she's crazy!"

Clarke looks at Lexa and she sees a smirk on her face. Her stupid, stupid face. This is so angering to Clarke. How dare she even suggest this?

"Honey," Jake starts, "I- I.."

Great, he's stuttering, which means he's considering it.

Jake turns towards Lexa again, Lexa's grin still ever evident, she seems to be enjoying this. "Lexa, you can't possibly be serious... My daughter? You want my daughter as assurance?"

Lexa pushes up from the hood and strides toward them again, "Jake, what else would you have me ask for? What else do you possibly have to offer right here, right now, that would guarantee me that you'd pay me in the very near future."

Gustus and Indra have clearly grown uncomfortable in this situation because they keep exchanging glances.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Clarke snarls at Lexa from behind her father, "You're absolutely sick!"

But Lexa shrugs, she doesn't understand what's so bad about her said assurance request, it wasn't like she was going to hurt Clarke. Maybe Clarke thinks Lexa will hurt her. But she won't, never. Not purposely.

Jake's mouth and throat has gone dry which makes his next words quite hoarse, "Fine, fine, but promise me you won't hurt her."

"What?! Dad?! What the hell?" Clarke yells, clearly outraged.

Lexa smirks again but ignores Clarke, "Jake why on earth would I hurt her? She's simply assurance that you'll pay. When you pay me, I'll return her to you unscathed." Okay, in hindsight, maybe that wasn't the best choice of words Lexa thinks and mentally slaps herself for it.

Jake turns back to his daughter and takes her hands in his, they're both shaking. Neither anticipated that this meeting will go this way, they were only supposed to go have dinner at that nice Italian place Clarke likes a few blocks from here, but now, now she's basically being traded. Clarke hated this part of her father's life but never the less, she absolutely adored him. He didn't want this life for his daughter and he was sending her to university and everything.

"This is just a casual meeting," he said to her on the way here in the car, "Don't worry about it, we'll be out of there in no time."

But here they were, both shaking, Clarke could feel tears brimming in her eyes, her throat clenched and she was giving it her everything to just not cry. She wasn't about to show any sort of weakness.

"This is getting quite tedious Jake, I don't have all night." Lexa coos.

'This is intensely boring too' Lexa thinks to herself.

"Honey," Jake tries again, "It's going to be okay, just a week and – and I'll have the money then all of this will be over." He closes his eyes and drops his head. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have brought you with, it was stupid and reckless of me, but it's going to be okay, okay?" with that he pulls Clarke into a tight hug which she immediately reciprocates. "I love you and I'm sorry Clarke."

"This is heart-warming and all, but like I said, I really do not have all night to stand here and wait. Jake do we have a deal or not?" Lexa asks curtly.

Jake lets his daughter go and turns back to Lexa once again, his face brave again Lexa notes, "Yes. Yes, we have a deal, but I swear to God-"

Lexa raises her hand dismissively. "Please, do not threaten me Jake, it won't end well, you and me, we have an understanding, we respect one another and this-" she gestures to them and then to herself "it's just business."

It still hasn't sunk in for Clarke, this entire exchange, it's just too outrageously crazy. "Lexa, I told you, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Clarke bursts out again.

Lexa makes a deep sigh. "You can come willingly which will be much better for the both of us or I can ask this nice gentleman," she points to Gustus "to just pick you up and put you in the car, and believe me Clarke, that is not what I want to do on this fine night."

Clarke thinks she's going to be sick as she gets this burning feeling at the pit of her stomach and bile shooting up into her throat.  
"Honey, it's going to be fine, just go with her, I trust she won't hurt you. It was foolish of me to think she would. She's not much of a stranger to you Clarke, remember?"

Gee, thanks dad, that just makes it all better Clarke thinks sarcastically. "Right."

"So what will it be? Can we get out of here peacefully or shall he pick you up?"

"Peacefully." With one last glance at her father she starts walking forward, bumping shoulders with Lexa then gets into the passenger seat of the car Lexa's been leaning against.

"Huh, would you look at that, surprisingly easy. I was sure she was going to put up a fight." Lexa says to Jake humorously, "The Clarke I remember was quite feisty, seems she still is, just a little more cooperating."

She strides toward Jake again till they're an arm's length apart then she offers her hand, he licks his lips distastefully but still takes her hand and shakes it.

"So a week? You'll have my money in a week?"

Jake just nods and looks past Lexa's shoulder at his daughter sitting arms crossed in the car, a frown on her face.

"One week." He repeats.

"Great, see you in a week Mr. Griffin."

She turns on her heels to walk back to her car, thankful that she can just go home and call it a day, but she doubts the ride home will be pleasant.

"She'll be fine Mr. Griffin, I promise." Lexa says over her shoulder.

"Wrap it up guys, you have the rest of the night off. Do what you want." Lexa says directed at Gustus and Indra.

Lexa opens her car door and gets in and fastens her seatbelt then looks at Clarke.

In her peripheral she can see the BMW's lights brighten up again and it pulls away leaving them alone at the docks.

"Hi." Lexa says grinning.

Clarke scoffs and turns her head to look out of the passenger window, ignoring Lexa flat.

"Hm." Lexa chimes and starts the car. "This is going to be a fun week, I can tell."

She looks at Clarke again. "Can you at least put your seatbelt on?"

But Clarke doesn't move.

"We're not leaving until you put your seatbelt on." Lexa says smirking again, she's enjoying this way too much.

2 minutes pass and Clarke finally puts her seatbelt on.

"Happy?" she asks bitterly.

"Ecstatic."

With that they pull away.

Home time.

Lexa checks her rear-view mirror and surely Gustus and Indra are tailing them.

"Mind if I play music?" Lexa asks.

Clarke's continues to stare out of the passenger window. "Whatever."

The rest of the drive to Lexa's house is eerily quiet other than the soft old rock music playing. Neither of them say a word the entire ride. Only when they pull up in front of the large black gates, Clarke turns her gaze to the front. However Lexa has been stealing glances at her the entire ride here, drinking in Clarke's appearance, she's grown to be quite beautiful Lexa notes.

When they pull into the garage Clarke speaks. "Now what?" bitterness coating each word. "Am I going in a cage or something?"

"Now you can take your seatbelt off." Lexa says.

Clarke turns to her and contorts her face. "Do you think you're funny or something?"

The grin is back on Lexa's face. "I'm hilarious, thank you very much. But you shouldn't be so dramatic; you'll have your own room and bathroom."

Clarke scoffs. "Oh, how kind of you." Then turns to face the front again.

Lexa pretentiously gasps and puts a hand on her chest. "You have warmed my heart with such compliment Miss Griffin."

With that she gets out of the car heading for the door that leads into her home, Clarke stays put in the car and Lexa just shrugs.

A fun week in store indeed.

It's late and Lexa's starving but she's absolutely not in the mood to cook tonight. She heads straight to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Hm, take-out it is.

//

Easily an hour later Clarke walks into the house with bloodshot eyes, she's clearly been crying. Looking at her, Lexa maybe feels a small ache in her heart for her but never the less she ignores it and continues eating her sushi.

Clarke just stands in the middle of the room, completely still staring at the wall and it's quite creepy actually.

"You know if you're hungry, you're welcome to join me." Lexa says not looking up from the plate and puts another piece of sushi in her mouth and she lets out a small moan at how good it is while sinking further into the seat.

Then Lexa finally looks at Clarke and there's this disgusted look plastered to her face; suddenly Lexa's sushi tastes horrible and she puts the chopsticks down. She picks up the glass of water that sat on the counter and gulps it down hoping to wash away the bad taste in her mouth.

She pushes the plate away and sets her glass in the sink.  
This is not going to be an easy task trying to house Clarke Griffin.

Lexa decides to face Clarke head on and walks towards her slowly assessing the situation. Clarke just stands still and doesn't say a word as Lexa approaches her, only her eyes following Lexa's movement.

"I can get you something else if you're not a fan of sushi. But I suppose if you're not hungry I can take you to your room."

Lexa's uncomfortable for the first time in a very long time, she's not used to being treated like this, the silent treatment.

"Okay then ... if you'd follow me, I'll take you to your room."

She heads towards the stairs but Clarke doesn't follow, she's still in the same spot and God it's so creepy that she can just eerily stand like that.

"Clarke." Is all Lexa says, "Clarke?"

"Hm?" Clarke mutters the sound, as if she hadn't heard a word Lexa has said this entire time.

"Wow. Did you not hear a word I said or are you opting to not hear me?" Lexa walks to Clarke, back rigid and straight, ready to react if Clarke decides to pounce.

Which she does, unsurprisingly.

However, Lexa is too fast and she dodges the onslaught of hits Clarke tries to land on her but she misses every single time. At that time Gustus enters the room and moves towards them but Lexa immediately tells him to stop and that it's fine. Though questioningly he does in fact stop and does nothing except watch as Clarke still swings sloppy fists toward Lexa.

He actually makes a laughing sound and turns around to leave.

"Clarke- stop." Lexa says swatting another fist away, "Clarke, stop!"

Tired of this outburst, Lexa swings around Clarke and wraps her arms around her, trapping Clarke's arms underneath her own.

"Don't touch me!" Clarke practically screams. "Let go of me!"

But Lexa only tightens her grip. "I'll let go as soon as you calm down Clarke." She says softly.

The flailing and struggling probably continues for another several minutes until Clarke stops and relaxes into the hold, clearly tired. As Lexa loosens her grip and starts to say something, Clarke swings around in a flash and elbows Lexa straight in the face.

Lexa backtracks, she actually backtracks. She was looking at Clarke with wide eyes, her hand on the place Clarke's elbow just hit, it was throbbing.

"Lexa..." Clarke utters with a small voice. "I didn't mea-" she reaches forward but manages to stop herself.

"No, no." Lexa waves her hand at Clarke. "I deserved that one." She moves her jaw side to side mouth agape in an attempt to lessen the sudden pang of pain. That was certainly not what Lexa was expecting but she's tired and annoyed. She takes several very determined steps towards Clarke and picks her up throwing Clarke over her shoulder and surely, she continues her onslaught on Lexa's back, but Lexa, she doesn't care.

Lexa heads for the stairs and starts scaling them, not once losing her footing due to Clarke's reckless movement on top of her shoulder. Once she gets to the top of the stairs, she sets Clarke down quite harshly and huffs a breath. "Fuck, you go on like a child often, don't you?"

"Screw you." Clarke says spitting the words at her.

Lexa grins mischievously. "Don't you want to take me to dinner first?"

"You're stupid."

Lexa chuckles. "Your rooms right down here." She points down the hall and heads into the direction she just pointed and this time Clarke follows.

She opens the door and makes a gesture with her hand toward the entrance. "Ladies first."

"Ugh, aren't you just a gentlewoman?" Clarke asks sarcastically.

With Lexa's signature smirk she answers. "Of course, always."

Clarke goes inside but not without saying 'ridiculous' under her breath.

"I'll bring you some clothing to sleep in and there's a shower in the bathroom if you'd like to freshen up." There's a silence again and Lexa doesn't know what else to do so she turns on her heels to get the clothing she said she'll bring but when she gets to the door, she finally thinks of a smartass remark. "I recommend showering Clarke, because you reek."

"Screw you." Clarke answers distastefully.

"Again with the screwing, please, take me to dinner first. Just screwing would not be classy."

//

A few minutes later Lexa returns with the clothing but Clarke isn't in the room and slight panic sets in on Lexa, but then she hears the shower running, right, she told her to shower. She moves to the bathroom door and lays a few knocks on it. "Do you need anything else Clarke? Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

Lexa hears a crash and steps away from the door. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, just fine. All I need is for you to leave thanks."

"Got it. I'll be downstairs in the lounge if you change your mind about something to eat. You really should eat Clarke, it's unhealthy to go to bed without having dinner." Lexa says stepping closer to the door again, making sure Clarke hears her.

"I'll think about it!" Clarke yells back at her.

Lexa then steps back from the door once more and sets the clothing on the bed.


	4. Jack Daniels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this is a shit chapter, it's a filler so skip it, don't skip it lol, get past it and you're in for a world of fun.

She's tipsy, definitely, or half drunk at most. Lexa didn't really know what else to do tonight other than pull a bottle of Jack Daniels closer to her. It's been an intense long week and things just weren't going her way.

Her other alliances were also hit by Azgeda, all the sellers were struck by Azgeda, with Jake, it was just the last straw, that was when she lost her shit completely, pulling a gun on Jake.

A deep sigh is all she utters right now.

Clarke.

Clarke's exactly how Lexa imagined she'd look after all this time, well-built and absolutely breath-taking. Her quick witted mind and personality still in place.

Clarke has no idea what feelings she's stirred up in Lexa, feelings that Lexa didn't even know was still there. They were feelings Lexa was sure she had buried a long time ago.

She chuckles to herself, because nobody was here, just she and this almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels. She's drank almost all of it and still Clarke lingers on her mind. She's dumfound that after all this time Clarke still finds a way to stay on her mind. It's been so long, 5 year, 6 years?

Clarke didn't even come to Lexa's father's funeral; Jake was there though and Abby as well ... Costia too.

Lexa still missed Costia immensely every now and then when she allowed herself to think about it and most of all, allowed herself to feel the feeling. When the feeling came it fell on her hard and lingered.

I'm here Lexa, you're not alone, I will always be here, right next to your side, loving you at every second of the day.

That's what Costia had said to Lexa on the day of the funeral.

Lexa wondered when last she allowed herself to a few drinks as she had tonight, when she did, her mind opened and everything she managed to suppress while completely sober, would come flushing in and would crowd her mind. This was the exact reason why she'd limit herself to one or two drink and nothing more.

After all the Jack Daniels, her mouth still feels dry and she's not comfortable on the living room couch anymore so she sits up and takes a deep breath in. She opts to put the bottle of Jack on the table before she drops it.

Perhaps it's a bad idea but she makes her way up the stairs, to see if Clarke is fine ... or something. She had never come downstairs to ask for food.

She finds herself taking a lot of deep breaths tonight as she does now again, trying to calm her new nerves showing up, Clarke's fault for sure. It's been so long since she's truly spoken to her.

She knocks on the door softly, hoping Clarke would answer, but no answer comes. She leans her forehead on the door, contemplating to leave or to just go inside and take a peep. "It's your house, you can just come in." She hears Clarke finally answer.

Lexa pushes down on the handle of the door opening it and steps inside. "I apologize for bothering you. I just wanted to check on you."

Clarke was lying in bed turned away from the door. She came across quite peaceful at first glance, slow inhaling and exhaling. When she hears Lexa speak she turns over in the bed and stares right at Lexa.

Lexa.

Alexandria Woods.

She's looking through her and she feels a sudden surge of insecurity flood over her.

"Can I help you?"

"No, I don't think so, I was uh-" Lexa feels dizzy. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

She wonders if she's slurring her words.

"I'm fine really," Clarke pauses, "Lexa?"

To her surprise she answers almost instantly, hoping her tone of voice doesn't betray her. "Yeah?"

"Why did you do this? Take me I mean."

Lexa shrugs, suddenly not knowing the reason. "I suppose for business, but now," She has her bottom lip between her teeth. "Now, I don't know, you're so upset and I regret asking for you."

There's a large sigh and Lexa doesn't know if it's her or Clarke sighing so loudly. "I'm sorry Clarke."

"You don't get to say you're sorry Lexa, this was incredibly selfish of you."

"I know..." What was she admitting to though?

Lexa walks farther into the room and takes a seat on the couch next to the bed, running her hand through her already messy hair. There it is again, utter nervousness.

Though, Lexa is smiling. "Do you remember when we were younger? When our parents would take us to the beach and-" She's not sure why she even brings this up but this is one of the very few happy memories she has of her childhood.

"We'd play volleyball and frisbee in the sun for hours." Clarke finishes for her. "Yes, I remember, of course I remember, we were best friends Lexa."

Lexa lets out an unhumorous huff of a laugh. "Were."

"I've missed you Clarke."

Truth yes, but why was she saying it out loud.

"Lexa..." Clarke has her fingers pinched to the bridge of her nose and it has to be on the top of the list of cute things Lexa has seen.

So much for a Mafia boss, no more toughness, she's admitting to things being cute ... she blames the alcohol.

Clarke's shaking her head, why is she shaking her head?

"You can't do that Lexa." She says breathy, "You can't say stuff like that and expect me to react normally, yes, we were best friends but then you just disappeared out of my life, my parents couldn't tell me where you went or they probably just didn't want to tell me. You weren't even coming to the Christmas parties or my birthday parties. You never even called or texted. For fuck sake not even a handwritten letter. Lexa, where did you go? It's been 5 years."

5 years. Not 6 years, but 5, it felt like a lot longer to Lexa.

Lexa purses her lips and puts her hands over her face.  
"You're right Clarke." An unsolicited click at the K pops out of her mouth and Clarke's eyes find Lexa's eyes scary fast when she looks up.

"I shouldn't say stuff like that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I just disappeared. I have no excuse for not trying to contact you. I was 15, stupid, and my father thought it'd be fun to send me to boarding school. When I came back 2 years ago to attend his funeral and you were not there, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. So I stayed out of touch. When I saw you tonight ... I-"

Guilt strikes her like a bus.

An awkward silence develops in the room and Lexa is excessively uncomfortable and fiddling with her hands at this point.

She never finishes that sentence.

To her rescue she hears a door opening downstairs. Luna.

She gets up. "Anyway, if you need anything, just let me know. I'll be in the room across probably."

Lexa needs Luna right now. She needs her sister.

Hurriedly she gets to the bottom of the stairs, stumbling a few times no surprise.

"Luna!"

"Yeah?" She hears coming from the kitchen, no doubt she's gobbling up the last of Lexa's sushi.

She turns the corner entering the kitchen and sure as fuck there Luna is, munching that very last piece of Lexa's sushi.

Not cool.

"Ah sister, how are you doing?"

"Don't pretend like you care Luna." She says pulling her sister into a hug, which she rarely does and Luna completely freezes.

"You stink of alcohol Lexa, hell." Luna looks past her, through the open plan kitchen at the almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the table. "Ah, I see, no more unnecessary questions needed." She eyes Lexa, "Why are you drinking Lexa?"

Lexa again shrugs, probably for the 7th time tonight, "Rough day Lun,"

"Clarke." Is all she says next.

"Clarke? Like Griffin? Of all the things I thought you'd say, that was definitely not on the list." Luna says taken aback.

"Is there another?" Lexa asks oblivious.

"Where?"

Lexa chuckles. "Upstairs."

"Don't tell me you've bedded her already, I always thought she was smart but if she's slept with you, I'm unsure of her intelligence." Luna says jokingly.

Wouldn't that of been fun, but absolutely the complete opposite is happening.

"She hates me actually it seems, I met with Jake and it didn't go close to well. She's assurance that he'd pay. You know, Azgeda, seems they not only hit the other guys but the Arkers aswell."

Luna raises her eyebrows, mouth pulled in a pouty frown, surprised. "Well this conversation took a surprising turn," she pauses for several seconds and continues, "She's really upstairs?"

"Yup."

"Hm," she grumbles, "Well good luck with that, I'm going to bed because it is absolutely stupid late."

Lexa pulls her phone from her pocket and its 11:52pm, perhaps it's a good idea that she too goes to bed.

Luna leaves the kitchen with a goodbye wave to Lexa and after a while, her bedroom door clicks closed.

Bed time.

//

She doesn't know what she's doing but there she is again, on the couch next to the bed Clarke's in and she's unabashedly staring at Clarke sleeping, she looks so beautiful.

Lexa really did miss her, her then best friend, her very first crush. A very childish crush from her side because Clarke's always had eyes for someone else, even since they were little.

Bellamy Blake.

Lexa hated his guts, not only because Clarke had eyes for him but because he's a cop, just got his detective shield actually, that's what Gustus said anyway. Lexa herself hadn't seen Bellamy in person for more than 5 years probably. He was Octavia's big brother and always drove her around, whether it was to school or to Clarke's house when Lexa, Octavia and Clarke would hang out and talk about boys. Though Lexa didn't particularly enjoy those conversations. Bellamy was only 2 years older than Lexa, which made him 22-years old now. Getting his Detective Shield this young was impressive, even she had to admit that. Though, it probably helped that his uncle is Chief of Police and practically raised the two Blake children because both their parents tragically died in a car accident.

Lexa wondered if Clarke was dating now. She shook her head, of course Clarke would be dating, she's a beautiful person overall.

It's none of Lexa's business though, she's none of Lexa's business. This entire thing is just strictly formal business, nothing more. Without Azgeda happening, Clarke wouldn't be here, in the guest room, in Lexa's home.

She wonders if she ever would've seen Clarke without this meeting tonight. If she ever would've mustered up enough guts to contact Clarke again.

Without hesitation Lexa gets up to stroke away hair that's now fallen over Clarke's face, it's soft.

Clarke grumbles and turns around, facing the other way sleeping farther, but Lexa's hand still hangs there and it seems she's forgotten how to pull it back.

Instead she just steps back and takes a seat on the couch again and her eyes grow quite heavy while staring at Clarke's resting form and Lexa accidentally falls asleep.


	5. Commander Hot Stuff

What does one do in times like these, half kidnapped? Half kidnapped in the woman's house you haven't seen in 5 years. The woman whom completely and utterly broke your heart all those years ago when she just disappeared into thin air.

The rooms quiet and it seems the entire house is quiet. Clarke turns over once more and there Lexa is, head slumped to the side on the couch, she's asleep.

Crazy brown curls thrown all over.

The entire night has been heart wrenching for Clarke, seeing her then best friend after all these years yet Lexa doesn't seem to reciprocate the intense feelings of being separate for this long. They've always had a close bond, but to Clarke that now seems missing. Clarke doesn't believe Lexa, that she's been at boarding school all this time up until Matthew's funeral. 

To be fair, Clarke couldn't be that mad at Lexa for not reaching out. She had known Lexa returned when her father passed, and Clarke too made no attempt to reach out. After Lexa returned and the funeral passed, she had asked her father about Lexa again. This time he was willing to give her some answers like as to why she's back and he let it slip that Lexa had taken over Trikru alongside her sister Luna. It was disappointing to Clarke, because she knew Lexa had so much more potential than running a crime circle.

Clarke regrets not being at Matthews funeral but she was away at that time with her boyfriend Bellamy and other best friend Octavia.   
She missed Bellamy right now. She furrowed her eyebrows at herself, she still had her phone, she guesses Lexa didn't think as far as to taking her phone from her, then again, why would she?

Clarke rolls over again and takes her phone off the nightstand and unlocks it, her mother had sent her an abundant number of messages, mostly ranging from how mad she was at Jake for involving Clarke so closely in business he's tried and successfully kept out of until this faithful night. Other texts stated that Abby will do everything in her power to get Clarke back ASAP. Yet there were no texts from Bellamy, he's probably still busy at the station ... as usual. He completely overindulges in his work.

It's 4am and Clarke's really hungry now. Clarke sits up and decides to take Lexa's offer up on food, though the offer might've expired, she was willing to ask, her hunger now getting the best of her. Stomach over head and heart.

"Lexa?" Clarke asks softly not wanting to scare her out of sleep. Lexa however doesn't even move. She's still a heavy sleeper Clarke concludes.

She throws the blanket off her legs and dangles them down the side of the bed, her bare feet colliding with the cold wood. Clarke slips off the bed and lightly steps toward the couch.

"Lexa?" Clarke asks a little louder this time.

Lexa was tipsy last night Clarke recalls, tipsy yet still able to form coherent sentences without slurring a single word, and still able to lie too apparently. Bullshit Lexa went to boarding school. Utter bullshit.

"Hm..." Lexa grumbles when Clarke lightly pokes at her shoulder.

"Hey Lexa..."

Lexa's eyes shoot open and she flies up almost knocking Clarke over.

"Umpf-" she huffs still bumping into Clarke. Her eyes focus and she's instantly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I- uh" she breathes out, a sudden headache hitting her square on the head, "Is- is everything okay?" Lexa was still quite disorientated. 

Clarke has her hands on either of Lexa's shoulders steadying her. When Lexa is steady, Clarke quickly retracts her hands, hoping Lexa didn't notice the touch.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I'm just hungry..." Clarke says a little ashamed.

"Oh, oh, yeah right. Hm, what time is it?" Lexa asks rubbing at her eyes.

"It's 4am, sorry for waking you up, I didn't wanna trod around the house and get lost."

"No, no, don't worry, I was just about to wake up anyway." Lexa says lying. She was dead asleep.

"Sure you were." Clarke says mockingly. The mood in the room was light and the anger Clarke felt last night had dissipated into thin air.

"4am..." Lexa trails off. "What's open at 4am?" Lexa moves to a mirror mounted to the wall a few feet from the couch and checks her hair, it's a mess. She opts to just tie it up instead of attempting to take out all the knots without a brush. "A doughnut place." She says still looking in the mirror, "There's a 24-hour doughnut place close to here but I'm definitely not in the mood to drive, I wonder if they deliver."

"Doughnuts sound great actually." Clarke says surprised at the idea.

"Doughnuts it is." Lexa says feeling over her pockets looking for her phone. "I cannot seem to find my-"

"Your phone?" Clarke says holding Lexa's phone out to her, "It was on the couch."

Lexa nods once. "Thank you, I feel stupid now."

"You are stupid." Clarke says smiling.

"That's not very nice to say Miss Griffin, especially not to the person whose about to get you the best doughnuts in the world."

"I take it all back, you're practically Albert Einstein."

Lexa smirks, "So what would you like? Cinnamon, chocolate, cinnamon with chocolate inside, err- something about strawberry filling?"

Clarke quirked her eyebrows, "Is it bad that I want all of them?"

"Absolutely terrible-" Lexa says tapping away at her phone screen, "I got two of each." She's flashing a teethy smile now, "That okay with you?"

"It depends if they're actually the best doughnuts in the world Lexa, otherwise I'm throwing you with them." Clarke says returning a smile.

"Hm." Lexa says turning away heading for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Clarke asks urgently.

"Running away from you obviously," she opens the door and turns to Clarke again, "I'm going to my room real quick, I'm just going to go take my boots off, I do not think my feet appreciate being trapped in them for so long."

"Fair argument." Clarke concurs.

"You can wait here if you want or you can go downstairs and wait at the stairs if you do not wish to venture farther into the house, I'll be fast and get you there yeah?"

//

Clarke finishes the last doughnut and feels strangely content. Calm, for the first time since she got here. She's happy she decided to come willingly because Gustus scared the absolute shit out of her, and Indra wasn't short after him on the scary as shit scale. Clarke remembers them, they were always with Lexa's father when he came to discuss business with Jake. Matthew was a kind man too she remembers, there was nothing he cared more about than his two daughters.

Clarke hadn't seen Luna either in a long time, probably also 5 years ago, it's as if those two just disappeared all together back then. Clarke hadn't known Lexa's mother Becca, she was too little when she died, and thinking about it, she has no idea how she died either.   
Jake did quite a great job at keeping Clarke out of the drug business because she doesn't know how Matthew died either.

Lexa and Clarke had ate the entire box of doughnuts which was surprising since there were more than 8 doughnuts. Their conversation had quiet down and Lexa laid farther back on the couch, resting her head on the head rest. Clarke noticed light snores coming from Lexa which meant she fell asleep again.

Clarke's phone makes a buzzing sound and she immediately reaches for it, it's a text from Raven. She quickly turns the sound off, not wanting to wake Lexa.

Raven [05:37]: Can't sleep so I'm going to text you until you wake up and entertain me.  
Raven [05:37]: Clarke  
Raven [05:37]: Clarke  
Raven [05:38]: Klorkeyyyyy

Clarke hated the nickname.

Clarke [05:38]: Raven you know that's a terrible name, stop being annoying!!

Raven [05:39]: You woke up surprisingly fast, I was almost ready to just downright quit Klorkey, but here you are, just so excited to entertain me I see.

Clarke [05:39]: I wasn't sleeping and I do not believe that for one second Raven, you would've texted me until I replied no matter what.

It was cold so Clarke decided to head back up stairs and get back in bed. She flopped the thin velvet blanket off her and then draped it over Lexa instead.  
She didn't have much trouble finding the stairs, it was a simple left and right turn from the lounge. Once she gets to her room she heads in and plops down onto the bed crawling underneath the thick blanket.

Her phone buzzes again and she brings it up to her face.

Raven [05:41]: You're probably right, I wouldn't have stopped, only because I love and miss you so much Klork.   
Wanna hang out later today and talk shit about people? I'll bring your favourite beer to sweeten the deal. I mean the deals already sweet as fuck 'cause you get to see me, but because we're such besties, I'll go the extra mile.

Clarke smiles and shakes her head, Raven's a different breed but still almost her most favourite person ever to walk this earth.

Clarke [05:43]: I wish we could ☹ some shit went down last night and yeah ... uhm, I'm gonna be away for the week, but as soon as I'm back we can totally hang out and drink all the beer we can find in the city.

Raven texts back instantly, it's like Clarke's message barely landed before Raven had texted back.

Raven [05:43]: What?! Is everything okay?  
Raven [05:43]: Are you okay? Is it Bellamy again? I swear to God I'll kick his ass if he pushed you again.

That was the thing with Bellamy...he gets stressed out at work then goes out drinking with his cop buddies and ends up at Clarke's house, knocking on her bedroom window like a teenager, when she lets him in, he only has one thing on his mind. Of course he reeks of alcohol and she tries to kick him out every time and most of the times she's successful but other times her attempts are futile.

On three occasions, she didn't manage to kick him out and he'd push her around aggressively and then he'd immediately apologize looking like a kicked puppy. The next morning, he wouldn't remember what he did and Clarke left it at that, forgotten. She didn't want to fight with him, he wouldn't do it again she tells herself every time.

Clarke [05:44]: No Raven, it's not Bellamy, chill. It's my dads stuff, something went wrong and now I'm assurance or something that he'd pay what he owes. Everything's okay though, I'm okay, I doubt she'd hurt me.

Raven [05:44]: She? Where are you? I'll come get you and kick everyone's ass that gets in my way.

Clarke audibly laughs thinking about a Raven vs. Lexa one on one battle. That'd be fun to watch, maybe Lexa will just have Gustus or Indra substitute in for her.

Clarke [05:45]: Haha, that is definitely something I'd pay to see. It's just Lexa, remember I told you about her once or twice then you insisted to stalk her on Instagram? 'Commander Hot Stuff' ,were your exact words if I'm not mistaken.

Raven [05:45]: Woah. Commander Hot Stuff the scary sexy mafia boss lady? Yeah, I retract my challenge Klorkey, I will not be coming to get you nor will I be kicking anyone's ass.

A crash and thump comes from the room across from Clarke and the harsh word "Fuck!" yelled laced with clear annoyance.

Lexa.

Clarke [05:46]: That's probably better, because myself and her already got in a physical fight last night and I can't say it went well. She'd easily take you Raven, maybe even Octavia too simultaneously, training and all.

Raven [05:46]: Ooo, a physical fight you say? Did you naked wrestle Commander Hot Stuff? 😏

Clarke [05:47]: No Raven, there was no naked wrestling, I doubt Bellamy would like it if I did that. Anyway, I'm still really tired so I'm going back to bed, we'll talk later.

Raven [05:48]: Yeah, it's basically the asscrack of dawn right now. Screw Bellamy though, he's a piece of shit. Since you didn't say no and rather opted for 'Bellamy won't like that', tells me that you'd consider to naked wrestle Commander Hot Stuff, which I completely support. I'll leave you with that.

Clarke puts her phone back on the nightstand and relaxes back into the bed, she's not in the right mind set to even think about what Raven had suggested. Besides Lexa probably has some hot Jason Momoa looking boyfriend that's even tougher than her. If not that, she probably has a Victoria's Secret model on speed dial.

Clarke has Bellamy anyway, and Lexa's an asshole.

//

Lexa probably woke everyone up when she just tripped over her own pants trying to take them off, she was still groggy from the nap she took downstairs. Even though it's very early, she opts to take a cold shower to wake her up completely and to soothe her sore muscles.

When she steps out of the shower, she already feels refreshed but there's an ache in her back. She turns her back toward the mirror and looks over her shoulder, Clarke had left her mark from all those hits she made on Lexa's back when she carried her upstairs. Not the ideal carrying up stairs scenario she thinks.

It's Saturday, Lexa doesn't think anything will come up today, or she hopes there won't anyway. It's been a long week and all she wants to do is relax and maybe lounge out next to the pool.

It's 6:00am and the perfect time to get a cup of coffee and there's already rustling downstairs in the kitchen which means Luna is already up making a mess.

Lexa makes her way downstairs in a black pair of sweat pants and a light grey muscle shirt, her right arm tattoo on display.

"Morning Luna." Lexa chimes when she enters the kitchen heading straight for the coffee machine.

"Hey Lex, how's the hangover?" Lexa doesn't have to look at her to know she's smiling mockingly.

"Surprisingly, non-existent. Say Luna, do you still have that miracle salve for bruises that you use after a ... scuffle with those mean women you pick up at bars." Luna always comes home bruised after her nights out, Lexa never understood how she gets them, no one should have sex that rough.

"Of course, I practically keep a pot in my car Lex," she smirks, "Did Clarke do a number on you?"

"You're funny," Lexa says sarcastically, "We had a mild indifference and she started swinging, as you can see," she says pointing at her face, "you should see my back, for such a small person, she sure packs a punch."

Luna furrows her eyebrows. "Your back? How did that happen? And how on earth did she manage to deck you in the face, I taught you better than that Lex and I've seen you take down men twice your size and now you want to tell me little Griffin beat you up?" she's started laughing by now.

"She did not beat me up, she just accidentally hit me in the face when I tried restraining her. Which I suppose is a fair response and I would have done the same myself were I in her situation. When I carried her upstairs, she thought it was a good idea to use my back as a punching bag."

Luna was in an utter fit of laughter.

Lexa facepalmed, "This is embarrassing enough, can I please just have some of the salve Luna."

Luna's laughter quieted down. "Yeah sure, give me a sec."

A few minutes later she returned with the pot of salve. "Need a hand?"

"Are you going to laugh again?"

"Definitely but I'm a good enough sister to still help you even though little Griffin kicked your ass. I'm totally going to high-five her for the record."

Lexa makes a disgusted sound at the back of her throat and takes her shirt off leaving her in only a sports bra. She lays her hands out on the kitchen island, leaning herself over.

"She did a good job Lex, high-five worthy."

Luna applies the salve to the biggest bruise and Lexa hisses through her teeth. "Why is it so cold? A warning would have been nice."

"Stop being such a baby and stay still." Luna says as she massages the salve into another bruise.

"It's not polite to stare Clarke." Lexa says, "We don't bite, come in, get a coffee or tea then we can talk."

Clarke had appeared in the kitchen doorway, now blushing because she's been caught. "I was not staring." She scoffs. "Where can I find a cup?"

Luna is smirking, enjoying the exchange between the two women. "Top left cupboard." Luna says. "Hi bidaway little Griffin."

Clarke walks over to the cupboard and she takes another lingering glance at shirtless Lexa when she passes them. "Hi Luna, it's been awhile."

"It has, hasn't it? Fancy seeing you here, when Lexa told me you were here last night, I almost couldn't believe it."

Clarke let's out an unhumorous laugh. "I didn't have much of a choice, I'm sure Lexa told you as much."

"I apologize for my sister Clarke, apparently she doesn't know how to treat women anymore." Luna says, she loves making fun of Lexa.

"Again, so funny Luna," she lifts her head to look at Clarke for the first time since she's come into the kitchen and Clarke's eyes widen, she didn't think her elbow would bruise Lexa's face as much as it did. "When you've got coffee, please take a seat, I'm sure Luna's almost done, but it seems she's considerably slowed down since you came into the kitchen. She's too busy making fun of me."

"You're really whiny so early in the morning Lex," she closes the lid of the salve and hands Lexa her shirt. "All done. I'm sure you can do your face by yourself, maybe Clarke here will help you." She finishes and mischievously smirks.

"I'm not sure which one of you two annoy me more." Clarke says and both Lexa and Luna divert their eyes toward her.

"I'd be honoured to take first place little Griffin," Luna says raising her cup to her lips taking a sip of coffee. "I owe you this for sure." Luna walks over to where Clarke is standing and takes Clarke's wrist, raising her hand and she high-fives it. "When you beat my sister up again, let me know, I'd like to watch." She turns around and takes her cup again.

"Anyway, I have things to see and people to do, see you guys later. Nice seeing you again Clarke."

When Luna is out of the kitchen, Lexa speaks, her shirt now on again. "I now apologize for my sister." She says and it earns a small laugh from Clarke, if she weren't so close, Lexa wouldn't of heard it.

"Sorry that I was undressed when you came in, I did not anticipate you would be up so early, I remember you like sleeping until it's almost afternoon."

"Things change," Clarke takes a seat at the table and takes a sip of her coffee, "people change too, I'm sure you know that."

Lexa purses her lips and looks at the ground. "You are right Clarke." She doesn't know what else to say so she just clears her throat. "I uhm ... suppose you need clothing again, I'm sure I have something else in my closet that would fit you and then if you'd like, we can go to your place later today to get you some of your own clothing."

"That would be nice, thank you, if I had known I was coming here for an extended sleepover, I would've packed a bag." Clarke says sarcastically, "Even though I hate asking you for things, hate you too bidaway for feeding me so many doughnuts, I need a charger for my phone as well, it's almost dead."

Lexa smiled at her, reveling in Clarke's beauty once more. Sitting here with Clarke felt surreal to Lexa, if someone told her a week ago she'd be sitting with Clarke in her kitchen drinking coffee right now, she would've laughed at them and question their sanity. Yet here they were and the way the sunlight was shining over Clarke's face, making her blue eyes seem even bluer if that's possible, left Lexa with a dry mouth. Clarke was beautiful. Stunning. Prepossessing. Attractive. Alluring.

There wasn't a word in the English language that could accurately describe Clarke's beauty.

"Of course Clarke, come by my room later, I'll give you a charger and a change of clothes."

Lexa inhaled sharply because it seemed she was in a daze this whole time, perhaps she was the one staring now.


	6. A Trip Down Memory Lane

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Lexa looked up from her laptop screen, looking over the rim of her reading glasses as Clarke entered.

"Hi, just came to get that change of clothes." Clarke says sheepishly.

"Yes, of course." Lexa says pushing back from the desk and moving her glasses to the top of her head. She moved swiftly across the room into her walk-in closet leaving Clarke standing at the door.

She looked around the room, it was simple, very Lexa. The walls were a darkish colour of grey. The headboard was made of a beautiful dark, almost black, piece of oak and the bedding a classy white colour, her bed was still made up, not slept in clearly. There was a couch next to the bed, similar to the one in Clarke's room, this one was just leather. Across the room was the desk Lexa was working at, made of a dark oak as well. The laptop screen sat idle. In the middle of the room there was a rug, Persian, Clarke assumed. There weren't many decorations on the walls, just one painting that caught Clarke's attention, one of a forest, a vibrant yet dark green. It seemed like something Clarke herself would paint in her free time. Behind the couch was a large window that stretched from the floor to the roof, allowing a lot of natural light to seep into the room, it was refreshing. In the far, Clarke could see the cars in the city and the tall skyscrapers, Lexa seemed to live quite a bit out of New York. One couldn't hear the bustling of the city which was nice Clarke noted.

"Do you like it?" Lexa's voice rang from across the room, she was looking at Clarke, a warm smile on her face.

"I mean yeah I guess, I could probably stare out of this window for hours, it's relaxing." She returns a smile.

"Do you guys still live in the same house Clarke?" Lexa asks, trying to make conversation while she walked back to Clarke, clothing in hand.

"Yeah, do you still remember where it is?" Lexa had extended the clothing in hand toward Clarke, gesturing for her to take it, when Clarke reaches out for it, her fingers graze over Lexa's.

Lexa smiled again, retracting her hands and clasping them behind her back out of habit. "Vaguely," she looked at her feet, vaguely her ass, she remembered exactly where it was and she contemplated going there many times after she returned from boarding school, but she never did. "you'd have to refresh my memory when we head over there later." she started chewing the inside of her cheek nervously, "Understand Clarke, this is as weird for me as it is for you." She heads back over to her desk and takes a seat again, resting her hands on her lap now. "Believe it or not but I've never actually done this, taking a person as assurance I mean. It was very selfish of me considering who I'm doing it to. I respect your father, very much, but business is business." She kept eye contact with Clarke when she spoke.

"Can't say I understand Lexa, I know very little about how you all do this 'business' you speak of." she made air quotes when she got to the word business, after she laid the clothing on the bed, she has a feeling this is going to be a long chat, might as well get comfortable. "If you wanted to hang out, you could've just asked." Clarke says jokingly.

"I suppose I could've." Lexa smiled meekly. " You may sit, anywhere, choose a spot."

Clarke opted for the bed and sat down, setting her hands in her lap as well.

A tension had grown in the room and it was an uncomfortable silence for the both of them.

"You wear glasses now?" Clarke said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah yeah," Lexa reached up, taking the glasses off her head embarrassed, setting them on the table, "only when I read though, I hate them." That same warm smile had returned.

This is the Lexa that Clarke remembered, kind and friendly, no hard exterior.

"I actually kind of like them, they suite you."

"In that case," Lexa says picking the glasses up and putting them back on, "Reading Lexa is back."

Clarke laughed, "You're still such a dork, I guess some things don't change."

Lexa now wore a teethy smile, she enjoyed the sound of Clarke's laugh, it reminded her of when they were younger and carefree.

"Don't tell anyone, it's a closely guarded secret and no one must know." She continued joking.

"I will guard it with my life." Clarke says while bowing her head.

"Thank you, the world will burn if it gets out."

The room grew silent again but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence this time.

"You're probably starving Clarke, my apologies, I'm a terrible host. I'll make breakfast while you take a shower, join me downstairs once you're finished."

"Right," Clarke says, "I will see you then."

"I look forward to continue talking Clarke, I'd like to know what you've been up to these past few years."

//

It's a good thing Lexa took a cooking class in boarding school, it helped to do something as simple as making breakfast. It's a class she wished Luna took as well, somehow Luna manages to burn toast or just burn the entire kitchen down, which has actually happened when she tried making a steak.

Boarding school wasn't so bad, it taught her a lot of responsibility and life skills. What made it better was that it was an all-girl boarding school, it was where she met Costia, her first love.

Even though she was at boarding school her father still kept herself and Luna up to speed on the family business. Lexa refers to it as the family business because calling it a gang seems too cliché, she supposes it's more a mafia type of thing because they don't take part in the whole street tags and tattooing of members and what not. A gang consists of more than 5 people anyway, to a point, Trikru is just the middle man. Her alliances, such as the Arkers, Trishana, Floukru and Podakru, the actual gangs, sell the product, they do the field work. The dirty work. Which after they take their agreed upon cut and give the rest to Lexa.

Azgeda though, they're a bunch of vultures. Nia wants it all, she's hungry to have all the money and all the business. Most importantly, she wants everything Lexa has.

Nia had taken Costia a year after Matthew's death, she thought Lexa involved Costia in the family business, which she hadn't, she kept her far out of it. To Costia it looked like the Woods family was just successful entrepreneurs since Matthew invested all the profits he made into growing businesses. Nia thought that Costia knew Lexa's secrets, such as meeting places, suppliers and business partners.

Lexa imagines that Costia had died scared and clueless of what she was actually doing.

Since then, Lexa promised herself to never love again, to never pull anyone into her messy life again. To be a mafia boss is to be alone, those were Titus' words to Lexa when Nia killed Costia. Titus is the Woods family's financial advisor; a mean but wise man is the best way Lexa can describe him.

"Hm, that smells half good, if memory serves, you never could make anything palatable." Clarke says as she enters the kitchen, her hair hanging wet over her shoulders.

The bacon was sizzling in the pan and the waffles were already on the plates.

"I'm full of surprises you'll soon learn Miss Griffin."

"You say that as if I'll be here for more than a week."

Those words strike a nerve in Lexa and she becomes annoyed, but doesn't let it show. "On the contrary, you might be gone sooner, Jake says he's making faster progress than he thought getting the money together. Though, I thought maybe after this, me and you could try rebuild our friendship, well I hope so anyway."

"That's good to hear about my dad, he hasn't called or texted me back." she smiled bleakly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so bitchy, it's not that bad being here, it's much nicer than I thought it would be, you're much nicer than I thought you'd be Lexa." Clarke finishes, a slight blush covering her cheeks. "We could maybe work on that, getting to know one another again, but it all depends on if this breakfast tastes as good as it smells." Clarke says jokingly.

"It seems that everything depends on something with you; it's like you're rooting for my imminent failure. However, I truly hope my cooking suffices and meets your abnormally high standards." With that she turns the stove off and slides the bacon out of the pan onto the two plates, leaving some bacon in the pan in case Luna decides to join them, she never let's a free meal go.

"Help yourself." She says warmly and takes a seat across from Clarke at the kitchen island.

"Don't mind if I do."

Clarke makes a humming noise biting into a strip of bacon. "Full of surprises indeed Miss Woods, this tastes great but it may be because I'm at the brink of dying of hunger." She says exaggerating her true state of hunger.

"It's not too bad if I may admit so myself, I guess we're going to work on this friendship after all hm?"

"That we are indeed Lexa." There's a glint in Clarke's eyes as she looks to Lexa and then back down to her plate of food.

//

"Then just make a left here and you'll turn right into it."

"I remember now, sorry that I forgot where to go." But she never forgot, she knew exactly where she was going and it seemed that Clarke figured out Lexa was lying about forgetting because on some occasions Lexa took turns before Clarke had even said anything, turns that led to shortcuts toward Clarke's home. If Clarke in fact did figure it out, she didn't say anything.

"Is it bad that I hope Abby isn't home, I don't think she ever liked me."

Clarke laughs again and Lexa's heart flutters at the sounds of it.

"You're right I don't think she did. She use to say that you were such a bad influence on me because you use to do such reckless yet fun things. Do you remember when-" Clarke stops looking at Lexa unsure.

"Yeah?" Lexa says, encouraging Clarke to continue.

"When you took your dad's car and raced here because I called you and I was crying, you were just 15 and I 14. It was like a month before-" she stops again.

"Before I left." Lexa finishes for her, they had pulled into Clarke's driveway and Lexa had already put the car in park and shut the engine off.

Clarke was just staring at her and Lexa reached over putting her hand over Clarke's that was resting on her left leg.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I thought it'd be easier if I didn't tell you."

Clarke's hand had turned over and she curled her fingers around Lexa's hand, at that moment, it felt like Lexa had caught fire.

"I probably cried for a week straight Lexa. You weren't at school anymore and when I called no one picked up and I remember asking my dad if he could call Matthew to ask if you were okay or mad at me that you weren't answering my calls. You were my best friend and you just disappeared."

They were just sitting in the car now, staring at one another. Lexa bit her bottom lip when a single tear rolled down Clarke's cheek which Lexa quickly wiped away with her free hand. "I know Clarke and you'll never know how sorry I am about not telling you that I was leaving. It happened so suddenly, both me and Luna were acting out and my dad was so under pressure and out of his element for the first time, not knowing how to raise two teenage girls." She laughed softly. "Next thing I knew; we were being shipped off to boarding school."

All Clarke did was nod and turned away looking through the windshield at her front door, retracting her hand from under Lexa's.

She cleared her throat. "We should probably head inside." Her hand was on the door leaver and she swung the door open. "You can come inside if you want or stay in the car, I'll be fast."

"No, I'll come inside if that's alright, just in case you try to run or something you know." Which earned her a shoulder bump from Clarke. "You're so not funny."

They both got out and Lexa put her hands in her jean pockets not knowing what else to do with them. As they slowly walked to the door, Lexa spoke. "Fingers crossed Abby isn't here, I have a feeling she's going to like me even less now."

"Oh no doubt she hates your guts now."

"Hey! I've taken tremendous good care of you; I've clothed and fed you. A breakfast I recall you saying was one of the best you've ever had." Lexa's signature smirk was plastered to her face which earned her another thump to her shoulder. "Careful, you're going to bruise me there too."

"Don't inflate your ego farther, your head might explode Miss Woods. Just because I complimented your cooking once, doesn't mean I'll do it again, especially now that I know you get such a big head over it."

Just then, it felt like old times, both women smiling at one another, all heartache forgotten.

//

In Lexa's favor, Abby wasn't home and they could freely go to Clarke's room without any sort of hassle.

"You kept it." Lexa said as she ran her fingers along a picture of her and Clarke which they took in a photo-booth, both smiling and making funny faces as the pictures on the reel progressed.

"Of course I did, best friend remember."

"I just thought...you know...that you would've gotten rid of anything and everything me."

Clarke poked her head out of the closet doorway. "I repeat, best friend remember? Just because I was mad at you doesn't mean I was going to be stupid enough to throw a precious memory away that I'd never be able to recreate."

"Even young, Clarke is wise."

"That she was and is Lex." Clarke says agreeing. Clarke hadn't used that particular nickname on Lexa since their childhood and now that she did, a true smile was sprawled across Lexa's face, almost wrapping right around her head.

"Are you going to drag me to anything formal this week? I like to be prepared."

Lexa raised her head in thought, a finger tapping on her chin. "There is this business thing I have to go to, but it's bold of you to assume I'd take you though."

Clarke laughs from inside he closet. "What not afraid I might run while you're gone?"

"No, I would've had Luna or Indra babysit you, but now that you've raised that point to me, I've reconsidered, you might try to bribe them and come out successful in the process."

"Indra is scary, I wouldn't try anything, I swear. Luna though, her I might bribe for sure."

Lexa walked to the closet and leaned against the doorjamb, the room kind of looked like she remembered it, except the band posters have been replaced with paintings. Paintings she assumed Clarke painted herself, she was talented like that.

"Yes, take something formal Clarke. I'll have to take you, don't want you trying anything funny while I'm away."

"Don't you have like an actual date to take Lex? A man that looks like a Greek God or a woman that looks runway ready when she wakes up in the mornings."

'You look runway ready, Clarke.'

"I do not have anything like that, no Clarke."

Clarke was looking at her disbelievingly. "You're not serious, are you? The great Lexa is a single pringle?"

"Clarke, that's just the cringiest thing I've ever heard in my life, the pringle part, the great part is completely true." Lexa contorts her face to portray disgust. "To answer your question, yes, I'm the singlest pringle on the shelf."

"Seriously? I'm shocked. I'd think people would just drop at your feet, begging you take them." Clarke says raising a shirt into the air inspecting it.

"And why would that be Clarke?" Lexa asks cheekily.

"You're hot, duh, a blind person could probably tell you that." Clarke says as a matter of fact.

Lexa didn't expect her to be so blunt about it, she was sure Clarke would erupt into a stuttering fest. Does Clarke know that she Lexa, was the gayest thing since sliced bread. Sliced bread isn't gay, but you get it.

Perhaps now isn't the best time to bring it up though.

"What about you? Seeing someone?" Lexa finds herself asking, regretting it immediately after uttering the words, knowing she will likely not want to know the answer at all.

"Uh...well yeah," Clarke says coyly, "You remember Bellamy, right? Octavia's big brother?"

Unfortunately, she does yes, and she wishes she could strangle him to death. Maybe a little excessive; sue her.

"Yeah, he's a cop right?" Lexa asks playing dumb.

"Yes, that's the one, he just got his Detective shield actually...you probably don't approve huh? Because of his job?" Clarke says licking her lips, "My dad doesn't like him for that reason."

Lexa puts her head to the side leaning it against the doorjamb as well, she and Jake definitely agree on this matter, just for a different reason obviously.

"Does my approval matter to you Clarke?" It seems these pops of the K in Clarke's name gets her attention instantly.

"I'm not sure what to answer Lexa."

That's a yes, but she doesn't want to say it out loud.

"I see...well do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can go." Clarke says scratching at the back of her neck, unable to meet Lexa's eyes.


	7. Commander Hot Stuff Pt. 2

Lexa and Luna were lounging on the couch with cold beers watching football. It was their favourite, football season. Clarke and Lexa had returned a few hours ago and Clarke retreated to her room immediately because of the awkward exchange they had earlier.

"So, Lex..." Luna started.

"So, Luna..." Lexa echoed. She wasn't in the mood for whatever comes next.

"She's here huh? The actual Clarke Griffin, the first one to steal the fearless little Lexa Woods' heart."

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Lexa's face contorted once more, "That was a long time ago, it's not like that anymore. She's dating Detective Bellamy now and second of all, you're literally only 17 minutes older than me Luna, that does not allow you to call me little."

"You know I believed the first part, it being so long ago, then you so sourly said Bellamy and I'm downright convinced you're still simping for little Griffin and Lexa, 17 minutes is 17 minutes, I'm a full 17 minutes wiser than you."

For the first time Lexa looks to her sister since they were having this conversation without looking at one another. "What the hell is simping Luna?"

"I'm not completely sure what the meaning is. I think it means that you're being a little bitch for her. Thinking of it Lex, you probably invented simping."

"That is sooooo not true," Lexa really extended the O sound in 'so' because it was outrageous what Luna was suggesting, "I do not do this simping thing."

Luna huffed a laugh. "Whatever you say simpy Lexi!"

Clarke appeared and sat on the couch to the left from the two sisters, they both looked at her but Luna was the only one smirking; Lexa was just staring,

"Lexa..."

"Oh and she starts, get ready guys." Luna says to a seemingly invisible audience.

"What?" Clarke says, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Lexa, I'm bored, what are the terms you've come up with this entire thing, do I get to have people over or something, I can't just sit here all day doing nothing..."

Lexa inhaled deeply, looking to her sister then to Clarke. "I guess you can, I told you, I've never done this..." she shrugs. "Uh, I don't see any harm in it... Yeah sure, you can have one person over at a time to keep you company."

Luna said something under her breath, which neither Clarke or Lexa caught.

"Cool, Raven's coming over, Reyes, I don't think you know her... I kind of already told her to come over so if you said no about someone coming over ... I would've had bad news for you Lex."

There it is again, that damn nickname.

"Do you guys have more beer? I can't possibly handle Raven sober."

Luna wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore; she was scrolling around on her phone. Lexa didn't seem to pay much attention anymore either, there was excited chatter exchanged between the commentators which meant a touchdown was coming up.

Lexa made a gesture towards the kitchen. "Yeah, check the fridge, grab a few," she lightly shook her own empty bottle and looked at her sister's empty bottle on the table. "I think we too need another round, please and thank you Clarke."

Clarke huffed, "Great, I'm a waitress now too in my captors' home."

At that Luna laughed, "She's almost more dramatic than you Lexa," she directed her eyes to Clarke, "baby Griff, if you were held a hostage here, you'd be cuffed-" she paused for dramatic effect, "to Lexa's headboard."

Lexa sat forward, putting both her hands on her face covering it while simultaneously shaking her head. "The fact that you'd think that, mildly disturbs me Luna."

"Yeah, that's weird Luna." Clarke quickly agrees.

Both Lexa and Clarke had the signs of an intense blush raising up into their necks.

Clarke quickly scurried away to the kitchen before anyone noticed her blushing.

Luna was still laughing, "Oh my Lex, you are such a simp for Clarke."

//

"Knock, knock bitches, Raven the wonderful has arrived!" Raven yelled when she entered the home closely followed by Clarke, "Damn this place is nice! Why have you been complaining so much Klorkey?" Raven said nudging Clarke's elbow with her own.

"Place is nice, I agree, the people are a problem, one in particular actually. You two are scary alike and I'm afraid to see what shit storm will erupt once you two are in the same room." Clarke says eyeing Raven, "Maybe this is a bad idea..." she trails off.

"What do you mean 'people' Clarke? I thought just Lexa lived here..."

"Oh boy..." her eyes widened; she's never told Raven that Lexa had a sister.

They were getting very close to the lounge by now and Clarke grabbed Raven's arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Don't freak out, but Lexa has a sister."

"Clarke, why would I fre-" she stopped, looking over Clarke's shoulder toward the lounge area, her eyes quickly went back to Clarke's and the loud Raven Reyes lowered her voice, "Oh, I see...yeah Clarke I'm freaking out, it's too late." She looked over Clarke's shoulder again at the woman standing at the entrance. "Commander hot stuff, has an equally hot sister. Did their mom fuck a Greek god? Are they even real?"

She was still staring at the woman, whom was now approaching them in several easy steps, when Luna reached them, she set her left hand on Clarke's shoulder and extended her right hand to Raven, "Were you two raised by the same people? Because all you two seem to do is stare at my sister and myself, respectively of course." She cheekily grinned, "I'm Luna, and you must be Raven."

Raven's confidence returned, "She knows my name and it's not creepy at all."

She quickly eyed Clarke then Luna again, raising her own hand to shake Luna's hand which has been extended for a while now. "Raven yes, Reyes, nice to meet you."

"Cute." Was all Luna said before she turned on her heels toward the kitchen, probably to get more beer.

"That went better than I thought it would." Clarke breathed out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Don't be so dramatic Clarke, she digs me I can tell."

"Euwh Raven." Clarke scrunched up her face. "Now come on, I want you to meet Lexa." She said, pulling at her friends' arm.

"As in Commander Hot Stuff herself?"

"Yes, Raven."

"I didn't hear an objection to hot stuff."

When they get to the lounge, Lexa still sat on the couch, legs apart and eyes trained on the television mounted to the wall. She turned her head toward them and quickly blinked, seemingly coming out of a daze.

She cleared her throat, setting her beer on the table as she got up, "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were here already." She flashed a genuine smile while straightening her shirt out.

"What, you didn't hear my grand entrance?" Raven says, hand on her chest pretending to be offended.

"Raven!" Clarke says loudly, clearly embarrassed.

"Hm, I see why Clarke likes you so much; for the same reason I like my sister, you both have such explosive personalities." Lexa says amused. "Excuse my manners, I'm Lexa Woods." She said extending her hand to Raven in greeting.

"Raven Reyes. I've heard a lot about you, Lexa. Clarke would just not shut up about you."

Clarke facepalmed, she's in for a treat tonight. Make fun of Clarke Griffin Day has come early this year.

"Is that so?" Lexa says pointedly at Clarke, "I did not know this."

"No, no, that's not true Lexa, don't you get a bigger head now." Clarke says hurriedly.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I quite like Miss Reyes already. Please do continue Raven."

Make fun of Clarke Griffin Day continues.

"No, Raven you go to the kitchen and – and go help Luna with whatever she needs help with." She says pushing her friend toward the exit of the room.

"Geez fine." Raven says putting her hands up in defeat. "Nice to meet you Commander Hot Stuff." Raven says exiting the room.

Lexa has returned her hands into her pants pockets as she does every time when she's amused by something. When Raven is out the room she speaks.

"You don't shut up about me huh? Hope you told her about all my good qualities and don't even get me started on the hot stuff comment, I'm scared to ask whose doing that is." Her signature smirk plastered to her face.

Clarke steps dangerously close to Lexa and she takes a step back, not sure what exactly is happening. Clarke puts a finger on Lexa's chest, "Don't you start with me Miss Woods." She too is smirking now.

"I mean I think you're ho-" Clarke's phone started buzzing in her back pocket and she takes it out, "Hold that thought Lex." Lexa's eyes flickered to the phone screen, suddenly annoyed. 'Bellamy'. He just continues ruining things. "Sorry, I gotta take this."

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll be in the kitchen making sure those two don't burn the place down."

Clarke flashed an apologetic smile and left.

//

When Lexa comes into the kitchen. Luna and Raven were engaged in a casual conversation, seems they've already hit it off, which wasn't surprising, Luna was good at talking to people she just met. Unlike Lexa, she's quite the shy type when it came to new people, especially people whom were friends with people she cared about.

"Everything okay Lex?" her sister asks, pulling Lexa out of her thoughts.

"I guess so, Clarke's on the phone with Bellamy."

"Boo." Raven blurts, but quickly tries to recover, "Sorry, I don't like him, he's a steaming pile of shit if you must know."

Luna gazed at her amused. "Raven likes speaking her mind Lex, we're like two peas in a pod, Clarke should look out, I might steal Raven from her." Raven immediately started blushing but didn't say a word.

"Why do you say that Miss Reyes?" Lexa asks questioningly, truly curious about the reason. Lexa agreed with her though, she too had a passionate dislike toward Bellamy Blake.

"Please, just Raven, the whole formal thing is yucky."

"Noted."

"He's just...intense, completely unlike his sister, Octavia, but you know her personally I believe. Anyway, I feel like he just uses Clarke and our little Clarke doesn't realize it because she has such a good heart. There was this one time he-" Raven stopped, she's about to talk out of turn, "Nevermind, it's not my place to say."

Lexa clenched her jaw, a feeling in her gut telling her exactly what Raven was about to say; that was one thing about Lexa, her intuition was extremely accurate. "One time he what Raven?"

Was Raven just going to say that Lexa should ask Clarke herself or is she going to play into Lexa's hand and have Clarke be pissed with her? She chooses the latter.

"Clarke's gonna be pissed..." she trails off.

"I do not care if Clarke is going to be mad, what did he do Raven?" considering how Raven reacted saying Clarke is going to pissed, tells Lexa everything she needs to know, it's one of two things, he's either cheating on Clarke or he- she doesn't want to think of the second possibility.

"He gets drunk a lot of nights then shows up at Clarke's place unannounced when Jake and Abby aren't home, I don't even know how he knows they're not home-"

"Get to the point Raven." Lexa says surprisingly calm.

Luna has downed her beer in anticipation of what was coming up next.

"He gets...pushy. He wants to have sex and Clarke doesn't and when she refuses him, he gets a little violent. He hasn't hit her though, I think. She didn't even tell me what happened out of her own volition, I saw bruises on her arms and asked her. She was reluctant to tell me herself because he's a cop and all, she didn't think anyone would believe her, not even her best friend." Raven swallowed after she finished, not sure how Lexa would react, but seeing the burning hot flame in her green eyes, it was clear how she was going to react.

"I see." Lexa says, flexing her jaw.

Luna opened the fridge and grabbed three beers and handed one each to Raven and Lexa, keeping the last for herself. "It would seem we have a Detective Douche on our hands guys." Luna says, leaning back into the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to go speak with Clarke." Lexa says anger laced with her words and Luna quickly grabs her sisters' arm, "Lex, this is none of your business, keep that in mind before you do or say something you'll regret. You and I both know you're quite a hot head and don't always think before acting."

Lexa yanks her arm free and straightens her jacket. "It's completely my business. I'll be back, I'm going out." She says seething.

When she heads for the door to the garage, Clarke's sitting on the stairs with her palm pressed to her forehead.

'That'll just have to wait.' Lexa thinks. She needs to cool down first.

//

"Where did Lexa go?" Clarke asks when she enters the kitchen, interrupting Luna and Ravens discussion.

Luna shrugs, "Beats me. Want a beer? Or would you like something a little stronger?"

"Screw it, got any Jack Daniels or has Lexa drank it all?" She says exhaling and runs a hand through her loose hair.

"I'm sure I could find you a bit in my top secret stash." Luna says winking.

"Everything okay Clarke?" Raven asks her friend warily.

"Yeah, it's just Bellamy. He said he went by my house and no one was there so he just wanted to know where I was."

"And did you tell him?" Luna asks, mouth pulled into a straight line, "I hope you know you can't tell him where you are and why you're here, it could seriously complicate things for us."

Raven just looks between the two women, but judging by the look on Clarke's face, she told him where she was.

"I just told him I was visiting Lexa..."

Luna hands her a bourbon glass, it's contents half with Jack Daniels, "Clarke, my dear..." Luna starts, "he knows you haven't seen her in years and I can't imagine you've talked about her in any good way to him, which I understand because what happened between you two...it really hurt her and I can't think you were off any better. Now from his perspective, you suddenly rekindle with an old friend that you seemingly dislike. It's going to look strange, especially with his detective brain and boyfriend brain."

Luna started rubbing at her forehead in thought, "The precinct is up our asses already and I'm sure he's just waiting to capitalize on it."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions Luna. I know him and he's honestly fine, really." Clarke says, downing the contents of the glass. "Another?" she asks holding the glass toward Luna.

Luna takes the glass and holds it to her chest licking her lips frustrated, "I hope you're right Clarke."

//

It was right after midnight and loud knocks sounded at the door. The girls returned to the lounge and chatted, the television now off. Lexa still hadn't returned.

"I'll get it." Luna says as she does a rocking motion forward to get up from her seat on the couch next to Raven. Raven and herself got along really well, the three women seemed like old pals engaging in easy conversation, talking about anything. It mostly consisted of Luna asking Clarke what she's been up to the last few years and asking Raven casual questions like where she's from, what she does for a living and how she and Clarke had met which Raven gladly told the story to.

"Hey Clarke, I think it's for you!" Luna yelled from the front door.

Clarke and Raven exchanged glances before Clarke made her way to the front door.

"Bellamy, hey, what are you doing here? How did you find Lexa's house?" Clarke asks confused.

Luna cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Ill uh- leave you to it." Then she left going back to the lounge.

"Wasn't that hard, cop and all, helped that your friend has a record as well." Bellamy said, seeming proud of himself to figure it all out.

'Lexa has a record? Of course she does.' Clarke thinks, she'll make sure to ask Lexa about it later.

Bellamy smelt of bourbon, cheap bourbon, typical.

//

When Lexa turned into her driveway, the big gates were open, weird. Gustus was supposed to make sure it's always closed, especially when she's not home. As she went farther up the driveway, there was another car parked there other than Raven's classic Mustang.

A squad car.

Bellamy.

He has some nerve showing up here.   
First dating Clarke, then abusing Clarke and now he shows up at Lexa's home. One wrong move and she's going to have a field day with his ass, cop or not.

She pulls into the garage and closes the garage door with the remote and unclasps her seat-belt. She flips down the sun visor, checking her hair in the mirror, it seemed fine. Lexa swings her door open and when she steps out her boot connects with floor tile harder than she intended it to, seems the drive didn't serve its calming purpose; or it did, but seeing Bellamy's car here, probably infuriated Lexa all from the beginning.


	8. A Night Of Excitement

Lexa didn't approach Bellamy and Clarke at the front door directly, she opted to go to the kitchen and lean forward on the counter looking over toward the front door. She grabbed the glass of Jack Daniels already on the table, untouched. Their discussion seemed calm and civil, which Lexa found tedious; she craved an altercation with her newly found knowledge.

"Bellamy, I'm fine, seriously, please go home and I'll text you in the morning." Clarke said with both her hands on Bellamy's chest, his shirt was down 3 buttons, accentuating his toned pecks. He had both his hands resting on either side of Clarke's hips. His head tilted to the side staring at her, he was probably going for admiration but his eyes were filled with pure lust.

"Come on Clarke, let's get out of here, spend the night at my place, you can always come back here in the morning." He had a grin on his face, a grin that would probably drop any girls' panties, just not Clarke's, she had a level of class that Bellamy didn't seem to understand.

He pulled on Clarke's hips in an attempt to get her closer to him, but still, she resisted.

"Go Bellamy, please I want to stay here, I promised Lexa we'd hang out tonight." It was a lie, but she was willing to say anything to get him to leave. Clarke didn't know Lexa had already returned and she was looking on. Clarke wanted to avoid Lexa knowing Bellamy had been here.

Clarke pulled away from him, but he grabbed her wrists pulling her toward him again.

"Bellamy, you're hurting me." Clarke winced, "Please just go, we'll talk tomorrow." It seemed his grip just tightened then. What does he not understand? Clarke thought, she's not interested and it's obvious.

He made no sign that he was willing to leave without her.

Lexa downed the glass of Jack Daniels and set it down on the counter, hard.

'That's enough.' Lexa thinks.

Lexa moved toward them, fire in her eyes, she was beyond livid.

"Detective Blake, it's time you go." Lexa's voice showed no signs of anger surprisingly.

Clarke's eyes flicked to Lexa in surprise, that she in fact was here already.

He still held onto Clarke's wrists, "Lexa, there you are! I was wondering when you'd appear!" he was awfully loud, "Tell Clarke that it's fine to leave with me, she insists on staying here."

"I concur with Clarke, Detective," she too pushed onto his chest now with her dominant hand, "Let go of her, she'll stay right here, you're too intoxicated to drive and I will not have her in danger with you."

Bellamy huffed, "What are you talking about? I'm fine." At those words, funny enough, he stumbled backward, his hands letting go of Clarke's wrists.

"I'll have someone drive you home Detective, but you need to leave. Alone." She said curtly.

"Lexa, it's fine seriously, he was just about to leave here." Clarke says pleading.

"It doesn't look to me that way Clarke." Lexa replies.

"Listen Lexa-" Bellamy hiccuped, "Clarke's going with me, you don't have a say." he says rather loudly again.

"I differ, I have all the say, now leave before I have someone carry you out! This is my home and you will not disrespect me." Lexa clenched her teeth together, almost at breaking point, the muscles in her jaw bouncing under soft skin. She kept herself together, for Clarke's sake.

Her hand balled into a fist on Bellamy's shirt, pushing him farther out the door. "I do not care if you drive yourself out of here or if someone comes to fetch you, but Clarke stays."

She was at the brim of exploding.

Luna and Raven had since emerged from the lounge, side by side. "Hey Raven," Luna says to Raven softly, "I think it's better we go, I don't think we're needed here," with that she puts her arm around Ravens waist, nudging her toward the stairs. "I completely agree," she leans to Luna's ear, "I hope Lexa kicks Bellamy's ass." Luna suppresses a laugh. "Me too." With that they disappear around the corner.

"Bellamy my boy, leave, I do not care who you are." Lexa says as she pushes Clarke behind her in a protective manner, but he clumsily reaches around her grabbing Clarke's wrist again.

"She's not yours Alexandria, she's mine."

"She's not either of ours Detective, I will ask you one more time, leave, I'd hate to be rude." Lexa said, clear warning in her voice.

"Lexa-" Clarke murmured.

But Bellamy grabbed at Clarke again and Lexa saw red. She pushed him straight out of the door, he stumbled a few paces and fell on his ass, he too was enraged now. He quickly stumbled back to his feet and came right at Lexa. "If you want to act like a man, I'll treat you like one." he says.

"I have no obligations Detective, but remember who you are harassing right now, I'd hate to lodge a complaint against you formally."

He hesitated, but still clumsily lunged at Lexa, which she easily dodged as he stumbled into the house once again. "I'm warning you Bellamy!"

Clarke was frozen in position; she knew she wasn't strong enough to stop either of them and she wasn't about to get in the middle of it.

Bellamy turned around from his failed attempt and lunged at Lexa again and she lifted her arm up as he swerved past her once more, except this time she landed a fist on his jaw, surging him forward faster onto the cold floor. This time he didn't get up.

Lexa turned toward Clarke, "Go upstairs Clarke." She popped the K intentionally this time, knowing it gets Clarke's attention. "You don't have to see this." She says softly.

"What?! No! What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm taking him home Clarke." Lexa says coolly, "Well, not I myself, but I'm getting him home safely, I promise."

Clarke took several steps backward, staring at Lexa.

There she was: Lexa the boss, Lexa the monster.

Yet Clarke followed her order and went upstairs, tears welling in her eyes.

Lexa raised her hands to the back of her head, entwining her fingers, taking in what she had just done, her leather jacket already pulled taught over her back. Directly assaulting an officer of the Law. Though he clearly over stepped. This wasn't professional behavior from his side; which means she won't have much trouble getting out of it. If trouble in fact comes.

She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Gustus' number.

"Where are you? I have a slight issue." Lexa spoke into her cellphone.

"Around the corner Lexa, we went to get something to eat."

"That explains the open gate doesn't it?" she says annoyed.

"Lexa, has something happened?"

"Get over here, now!"

//

Gustus came through the front door, closely followed by Indra, them both stepping over Bellamy's still frame on the floor.

"It seems you've dealt with the problem already Lexa." Gustus says with a half laugh. Which made Indra actually smile.

"This is not a laughing matter Gustus." Lexa says frustrated. "Get the car, take him home, toss him on the lawn or put him to bed, I don't care. Just get him out of here, I trust you'll be able to figure out where he lives."

She turned to Indra next, "Take his car, park it angled at his home, chances are that he's too drunk to remember in the morning that he was here. Make him believe he wasn't, do what you must."

Both nodded and set out to finish their given order. Indra searched Bellamy's pockets for his car keys and easily found them which after Gustus picked up Bellamy over his shoulder, not bothered by his weight at all. It always astonished Lexa, how much pure strength Gustus harbored.

When they left, Lexa closed the front door and leaned back against the hard wood. What was she going to say to Clarke? She just dropped her boyfriend like a sack of shit.  
Better she just faces it head on and take whatever consequences that come her way.

She heads upstairs and leans her head into Clarke's room, but she's not there. Where could she be?

"Clarke?" Lexa calls out.

"In here..." she hears from behind her, coming from her own room.

She quickly turns around and steps in. Clarke's sitting in the center of her bed, her knees pulled up to her chin, tears streaming down her face.

Lexa felt a sharp pain in her chest, knowing she has part in the hurt Clarke is feeling. It made her wonder if this was the state Clarke was in when she left years ago.   
She shakes her head, it doesn't matter. She is here right now and she was going to make it right.

Without hesitation and minding personal space, she sits next to Clarke and wraps both her arms around Clarke's shaking body. It was such a simple touch, but it felt like a fire ignited Lexa's entire body. It's been so long since she held Clarke. Even then she knew she had feelings for Clarke that stretched far beyond friendship. She was inexperienced when it came to same sex relationships back then, she didn't know how to read people or how to express her own feelings. Clarke never knew how she felt.

Clarke re-angled herself and wrapped her own arms around Lexa, resting the side of her head on Lexa's chest. Lexa felt a pang of embarrassment because her heart was going a thousand miles an hour. Luckily Clarke didn't seem to notice though.  
Lexa tilted her head downward and pressed a chaste kiss to Clarke's head.

Clarke sighed, relaxing into their embrace. "I'm sorry." she croaks.

Lexa loosened her grip and used her right hand to lift Clarke's chin so she can look into her eyes. For several seconds her green eyes shot between Clarke's blue ones, searching them, "You, don't have anything to be sorry about Clarke. I'm the one who should be apologizing." She gently soothed her thumb over Clarke's cheek, catching another stray tear in the process.

"I'm feeling a lot of déjà vu right now Lex." Clarke's voice is hoarse with tears. "Last time we were like this, I was crying about a boy too and there you were, in an instant, to comfort me. You stole your dad's car just to come see me."

Lexa smiles, "The punishment was harsh but I do not regret one second of it and this time...I'm not going anywhere Clarke." Lexa put her hand on the nape of Clarke's next urging her forward as she presses a soft kiss to Clarke's forehead. "You deserve so much more than him."

"Do I? Because it doesn't feel that way..."

Lexa cupped Clarke's cheek again softly, "Of course you do, but if you truly love him, you need to seriously sit him down and talk about what he does, tell him what he does is wrong. It doesn't even have to be said that what he does is wrong but it seems he's too thick to realize it 'cause from what I understand, this wasn't the first time. If he ever does something like this again Clarke..." Lexa released a long sigh, "I am going to do much worse to him than what I did tonight."

Clarke only nods and rests her head on Lexa's chest again.

"I'm tired of it Lex, I don't think I can put up with it anymore."

"Then don't, end it." She presses another kiss to Clarke's head.

Clarke has stopped crying a minute or two ago, her breathing evening out.

"I'm sorry he came here and made trouble; I didn't think he would." Her words now muffled by the fabric of Lexa's shirt.

"Shh, don't worry. It's going to be okay. I've asked Gustus to take him home."

A silence fell in the room.

"You should get some rest Clarke, then I'll see you in the morning okay?" Lexa says releasing Clarke, "I'll be in my room if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Lexa?" Clarke asks.

"Hm?"

"Where's Raven?"

"That is a very good question Clarke. I should probably go check." She heads out the door and goes in the opposite direction of her room down the hall towards Luna's, but there's no one there, she steps farther into the room and looks out of the window toward the pool, where blue lights lit the water.

There the two were, Luna and Raven, laying side by side on a double lounging chair next to the pool. Raven's safe, that's all that will matter to Clarke.   
Lexa stays there for several minutes just staring at them, it's been a while since she saw her sister so happy, laughing so much. Luna had really been broody the past year and she refused to talk to Lexa about it, here and there were her witty comments but overall, she came across quite sad. Four out of the seven days of the week she'd have a meaningless hook-up with random people and every time Luna came back home, Lexa could see another part of her sister was missing. But there was nothing she could do about it; Luna never spoke about her feelings or the things that bothered her.

Lexa returns to Clarke's room, the door now closed. She knocks but no answer comes. She pushes the door handle down, opening it just a crack and peers in, Clarke's not in bed either. Lexa steps farther into the room, she listens and the shower isn't running either. She turns back to the bed, her hands on her hips.

Lexa hears footsteps behind her and she quickly turns around alert, and there she is, Clarke, wrapped in a towel.

"Oh- uh- I'm sorry- I didn't realize-" Lexa's every word catches in her throat.

Clarke stifles a laugh, "I'm in a towel, stop being weird."

"I- I know, it's just-" her throats dry and her cheeks are burning, "I'll come back when you're done." She makes a beeline for the door.

"Lexa, you can stay, I'm almost done."

"I- uhm, okay." She turns around awkwardly but stays standing on the spot.

Clarke shakes her head and walks toward Lexa, taking her hand in her own and leads her to the couch. "Sit. Five minutes and I'll be back."

She let's go of Lexa's hand and returns back into the bathroom.

All Lexa does is stare as she moves away, she swallows the lump in her throat as her eyes travel over Clarke's curves that the towel seemingly highlights.

'What are you doing to me Clarke?'

As promised, Clarke returns after a few minutes and sits down on the couch next to Lexa, tucking her feet under herself and resting her elbow on top of the couch.

"So...?"

Lexa turns her head to look at her and shrugs not knowing what to say.

Clarke smiles, "Raven, where's Raven, is she still here?"

"Oh- Oh yeah, right. Yes, she's still here, she's sitting at the pool with Luna, they're chatting I guess."

Clarke smirks, "Of course she is."

"What? Why are you grinning, is there something I'm missing?"

"Are you blind?" Clarke asks.

"Right, you haven't been here most of the night. They really hit it off, I was completely third wheeling. When Raven walked in and saw your sister, she was head over heels immediately and the rest of the night they were making heart eyes at one another."

Lexa lifts her eyebrow, "Heart eyes?"

"You know..."

"I do not think I do Clarke."

Clarke looks away from Lexa in thought.

"It's just eyes filled with admiration and want I guess." Clarke says, rubbing the back of her neck.

'Like the way I look at you?' Lexa thinks to herself.

"I suppose that makes sense Clarke, I was just looking at them down there and I haven't seen my sister smile or laugh like that in a long time." Lexa now too, smiling. "I like Raven, she's amusing and I have no doubt she has a bunch of embarrassing stories about you to tell me."

Clarke, hits Lexa on the shoulder. "What was that for?" Lexa asks, rubbing the spot she just hit.

"Just because I can."

"That's hardly a good reason."

"ThAt'S hArDly A gOoD rEaSoN." Clarke repeats.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke." Lexa replies.

Clarke scoots closer to Lexa and lays her head on Lexa's shoulder, wrapping her right arm around her. Lexa reciprocates and moves her left arm over Clarke's shoulders pulling her closer until Clarke is practically on top of her.

"I missed you." Clarke says lowly.

"And I you."


	9. A State Of Flux

It was well after 2am, but Clarke and Lexa still sat on the couch talking, still holding one another.

"So, let me get this straight, you actually pursued your dream of going into medicine?" Lexa stared at Clarke in awe, even though they weren't looking at one another. Clarke's head was resting on Lexa's chest, her heart beat now calm with slow rising and falling of her chest as she took easy breaths. Somewhere in time, she started stroking Clarke's hair, soft under fingertips.

"Yup, I'm in my second year. I still have quite a few years to go, but Lexa," she breathes out, "I absolutely love it."

Lexa's lips curled into a smile. "I'm happy you like it Clarke. You always had such a passion for helping people. What about Abby? Still a brilliant doctor?"

"Yeah, she's still great as ever. She put in a good word for me and the hospital offered me an internship, I get to fill some shifts in the emergency room when they're a little short on staff."

"Maybe you could teach me a few things sometime Clarke, knowledge is power." Her smile faded, "That's what my father used to say."

Clarke lifted her head looking up at Lexa.

"What, is something wrong Clarke?" Lexa asks worried.

Clarke reached out, taking Lexa's hand in her own, entwining their fingers. "Everything's just perfect. I was just wondering..."

"What is it you're wondering about Clarke?"

"Your dad." She says licking her lips. "My dad never told me how Matthew died."

Lexa looked down at their interlaced fingers. "He was shot, several times; by a rival gang, mafia or whatever you'd like to call it's leader. Nia is her name."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "So, you're not the only badass women in town running stuff?"

Lexa smiled again, "No Clarke, indeed I am not the only badass women in town, there's Luna too. I would not consider Nia a badass, she's a coward. Killing my father and then a year after taking and killing my girlf-" Lexa stops herself. She's not ready to tell Clarke about Costia, it's too personal. It was just over a year ago when she died and to a point Lexa was still grieving her. Talking about Costia's death would make it real and she's not ready for that, not yet.

Clarke seems to understand though and just squeezes her hand softly, telling her it's okay, she doesn't have to talk about it.

"Nia sounds terrible." Clarke says simply, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Lexa's ear. She doesn't retract her hand though, but rests it on Lexa's cheek and Lexa leans into the touch. She covers Clarke's hand with her own, moving Clarke's hand to her mouth and lays a soft tender kiss to her fingers.

"I see Luna isn't the only Woods sister making heart eyes tonight..."

"Clarke..." Lexa says softly, just above a whisper.

"I know Lexa, I think I always have. The way you look at me, the way you talk to me and the way you touch me." She says lowly.

Lexa's breath had caught in her throat because Clarke's hand was on her thigh, dangerously close to her core.

Clarke leans in closer to Lexa, until they're only an inch apart. Lexa could feel Clarke's hot breath on her own quivering lips. Lexa stared at her bewildered as their gazes locked. Clarke's eyes now a darker shade of blue, the type of blue the skies are before a thunderstorm, a grey-ish blue, yet still beautiful.

Clarke attempts to close the gap between them, but Lexa catches Clarke's face with her free hand cupping her cheek. Both of their eyes now closed.

"I'm in a state of flux Clarke..." Lexa says, releasing an uneasy breath.

"You don't have to be ... just kiss me." Clarke replies, equally breathy.

"I can not. Not while you're with someone else." She says slowly pulling away from Clarke's hold, her hand still cupping Clarke's cheek.

"I've wanted nothing more than to kiss you Clarke Griffin."

"Then just do it, because I want you to kiss me."

Lexa retracts her hand, now resting it on Clarke's hand that was still on her thigh. "I can't Clarke, it's wrong, you know it's wrong."

"I'm done with him Lexa." Clarke says earnestly.

"Does he know that Clarke?"

Clarke drops her head embarrassed. "No, he doesn't."

"Precisely," Lexa says getting up, "it's late, you should rest Clarke, especially after today." With that she heads for the door.

"Lexa?" Clarke calls after her, "will you atleast stay with me?"

Lexa shakes her head no. "I'm afraid not Clarke, it's not a good idea. I'll see you in the morning."

//

Sleep came slowly for Lexa, even though she was exhausted. She hadn't slept much the night before. She turns her head to look at the LED alarm on her nightstand.

03:37

She sighs deep.

Clarke tried kissing her, wanted to kiss her. The idea freaked Lexa out because it couldn't have been real, had it been a dream? No, she could still feel where Clarke laid her hand so dangerously close. It seemed as if Clarke's hand was burnt onto her skin like a brand.

Even if Clarke does leave Bellamy, Lexa could never truly be with her and she knows that. Lexa promised herself that she would never love another after Costia.

To be a crime boss, is to be alone.

The words were etched into her mind and she hated it. Hated the feeling of being alone, a feeling she became accustomed to the past year. Loneliness.

Lexa wasn't like her sister; she didn't see a point in random hook-ups. Even though Luna tried setting her up with a few girls, it never worked out because Lexa would either not show up to the dates or push them away when they try to touch her. Whether these touches were hugs or something as simple as holding hands. Lexa too, never tried touching them because she had no desire to. All she could think about was Costia and what Nia had done to her. She'd cry for hours once she got home from another unsuccessful date with a woman.

There were times when she thought of reaching out to Clarke but she never did. Clarke wanted nothing to do with her.   
She also constantly resisted the urge to look-up Clarke on social media, just to see what she looked like now, where she was, what she was doing and who she was with, but that too she never did.

Lexa heard giggling coming from across the hall. Probably Raven because she couldn't pin the voice to either Clarke or Luna.

She then turned over and slumped a pillow over head to suppress the sound. Somewhere in the quietness she found sleep.

//

Raven stumbled into Clarke's room giggling like a little girl. She sighed content. "Damn." Is all she utters into the darkness of the room.

Clarke was just starting to fall asleep and got a freight when her friend came in with a loud thump, her back hitting the door.

"Clarke? Clarke where's the light, I can't see, have I gone blind?"

"To your left on the wall." She says yawning.

"Got it."

Clarke furrowed her eyes at the bright light, waiting for them to adjust.

Raven excitedly jumped onto Clarke's bed, laying on her stomach with her hands propped up under her chin.

"Guess what?" she says excited.

"Mhm." Clarke grumbles while shrugging, she was too tired to think.

Raven slaps Clarke on her bare arm. "Hey! Wake up, this is important. I was right, as usual of course, Luna digs me."

"Raven when you use words like 'digs', it's very unattractive." Clarke says with another yawn. "Can this not wait until the morning? I'm really tired."

"You're no fun." Raven says sitting up, swinging her legs off the bed and taking her boots off. Clad in socks, she walks to the wall and switches the lights off, on the way back to bed, she shrugs her red jacket off and tosses it toward the couch and also slips her pants off kicking them away. Raven pulls the blanket back and gets in bed next to Clarke.

"You're not wearing pants are you?" Clarke asks annoyed.

"Nope." Raven says popping the P.

There's a silence but neither of them tries to sleep.

"I almost kissed Lexa." Clarke says into the darkness.

"Luna kissed me and- wait what? You almost kissed C.H.S?"

"What is C.H.S Raven?"

"Commander Hot Stuff, duh. Come on Clarke, get with the times." Raven says, propping her head up with her hand. "Come on, I want details, how did you and Lexa almost kiss?"

Clarke props her head up too and looks her friend in the eyes, she thinks it's her eyes anyway, it's really dark. "I don't know, I put some hair behind her ear and accidentally touched her skin and these sparks just shot up through my hand Raven, so I left my hand there." She paused at the thought. "Then she took my hand and kissed it. Raven, something inside of me just exploded at the gesture so I leaned in trying to kiss her but she stopped me-"

"What? She stopped you? Why would she do that? Luna said she's crazy about you and has been-" Raven covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh fuck, why do I keep doing this? Saying shit out loud that I'm not supposed to."

Clarke chuckles. "I kind of already knew how she felt, it's in the way she looks at me, her eyes give her away. She stopped me because I'm still dating Bellamy..."

"For fuck sake, he's not even here and he's being a cockblocker. Please tell me you're dumping him and soon." Raven says, hope evident in her voice, "you know Clarke, I think you have a lot of unsorted feelings for Lexa as well that you should really sort through, because I am downright rooting for you two now."

Clarke clumsily throws her arms around Raven's neck, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for being the bestest best friend in the whole wide world. I love you so much Raven."

"You're being very gooey but I'll ignore it because I love your ass too." She says wrapping her arms around Clarke tightening the embrace.

"Can we sleep now, because I'm really tired. You can probably spend the day here again tomorrow then you can tell me about all the sexy things Luna does."

Raven stifles a yawn, "Definitely and I'm going to talk your ears right off 'cause she's so fucking sexy."

//

"What's on your mind sis?" Luna asks out of breath.

It was their Sunday routine to train together, a friendly boxing match and a seven-mile run on the treadmills. They already had the boxing match and Lexa got her ass handed to her; she was too distracted to focus on Luna's movements and to calculate her next swing.

They were half way through the seven-mile run now, both of their breathing starting to get labored.

"Just thinking, working through details." Lexa says, "Something happened and I'm very conflicted and confused."

Luna decreased the speed on her treadmill to a walking speed and then adjusted Lexa's to a walking speed as well.

"Wanna talk about it?" Luna asks.

"It's about Clarke. She tried kissing me last night."

"What do you mean tried? Did the dream end before your lips met?" Luna asks smirking.

"No, seriously Lun, we had a moment and I stopped her because she's still dating Detective Douche."

"So? Why should you care, he clearly ain't hittin' it right."

"You're disgusting lately." Lexa says putting the treadmill completely off.

Luna does the same to hers and steps off. "It was just a joke, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." She takes her towel and wipes the sweat away running down her temple, "What happened after you rejected her?"

"I left, like a coward."

"Aww, little Lexi." Luna says moving forward and taking her sister into an awkward embrace. "You're not a coward, you made the right decision; not the one I would've made, but the right one."

"You're really sweaty and I'm not enjoying this."

"Shh, I can't hear you." Luna says, rubbing extra sweat onto her sister.

"Nooo, stop, get off of me." Lexa says pushing her sister away.

"Love you too bidaway."

Lexa only rolls her eyes. "Race you to the pool? Loser has to make breakfast."

"You're so childish-" She pushes Lexa backwards to get a head start. "I would love to race you."

"You dirty cheater!" Lexa yells.

"That's what she said!" Luna yells back.

They were only twenty feet from the sliding doors and Luna was leading.

"Umpfh-" Luna crashes onto the ground on top of something, someone.

"Ouch, that really fucking hurt." Raven.

Luna pushes herself up on her arms, hovering above Raven. "Hi there."

"Hi there yourself." Raven replies.

"Cute." Luna says as she lowers herself, pressing a kiss to Raven's lips which she eagerly accepts. The kiss quickly becomes heated.

"Okay, okay, PG-13 guys, this is becoming too much." Lexa says offering a hand to her sister which Luna accepts in a full-on forearm grip. She smirks at Lexa, then return her attention to Raven who has sat up. Luna offers her both hands, helping her up much gentler than Lexa had helped her.

"I heard a crash? Is everything okay?" Clarke asks coming around the corner.

"Good Morning Clarke." Lexa says, "Everything is fine, Luna just ran into Raven, quite literally."

"Why was she running? Why are you out breath?" Clarke questions.

"We were racing to the pool-" Lexa looks to Luna, and it clicks.

Simultaneously they both surge forward toward the sliding doors that were conveniently open already.

In victory Lexa does a double somersault into the pool.

Even in loss, Luna jumps into the pool after her, when Lexa comes up for air, Luna immerses her head under the water again, which earns her a small kick in the gut.

Lexa comes up for air again, pushing her hair back. "You're such a sore loser."

"That I am indeed." Luna laughs, "Worth it though."

Clarke and Raven immerge from inside.

"Those were some impressive flips Lexa." Raven compliments.

Lexa removes her shirt and throws it to the side of the pool, leaving her in a sportsbra and running shorts. "Thank you Raven, I did not think I could pull a double off."

"So what's the prize for winning?" Clarke asks.

"A free breakfast." Lexa coos, now floating on her back, toned midriff on display.

Luna swims to the steps and throws her shirt off as well, stepping out. "I may be making breakfast but I think I'm still winning," she says shrugging, "I still get to do this." She says, pulling Raven into another kiss, pressing her wet body into Raven.

"You're wet." Raven says against Luna's lips.

"That's what she said." Luna retorts, reconnecting their lips.

"Mhm."

Clarke looks to Lexa in the pool, her facial expression mirroring her own: horror.

"Well this is disturbing." She says.

"I agree." Lexa says stepping out of the pool, drying out her brown locks.

She walks to Clarke, "Give me a hug, come on."

"Nope, no, I'm not getting wet, stay away from me." She says pushing Lexa away.

Lexa's laughing with every step she takes back to Clarke.

"Can you two just kiss already?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, all the sexual tension between you two is really bothering my inner aphrodisiac." Luna says, a hand to her chest.

Lexa's laughter has died down to just a smile and she takes a determined step toward Clarke, this time Clarke doesn't push her away.

Lexa snakes her arms around Clarke and in return Clarke raises her arms wrapping them around Lexa's neck.

"It's really happening." Raven says to Luna softly. "Should I take a picture?"

"No, wait for it, my sister said no kissing, so there will be no kissing." She whispers into Raven's ear after leaving a tender kiss on her neck.

Lexa slightly leans her head down, to meet Clarke's lips with her own. Clarke's eyes warm, as they were the night before when they almost kissed.

Before Clarke knows what's going on, she's in the air and several seconds later she's crashing into water, Lexa's body under her, shielding the fall.

They both come up for air and Lexa's laughter fills the air.

"Told you." Luna says wrapping her arm around Raven.

"Whatever, it'll happen sooner or later."

"You bitch! You tricked me!" Clarke yells.

"Of course I did Clarke." She swims to Clarke and pulls her closer, so only Clarke can hear her when she speaks. "If this thing with me, is what you truly desire..." she pauses, considering her next words very carefully, "this is going to sound very selfish of me, but if you want me, you need to leave him." She says pressing a kiss to Clarke's forehead. "Now come on, Luna's making breakfast which basically means I'm making breakfast 'cause she'll burn the place down."


	10. That's 2 For Woods

"How did I get flour behind my ear Clarke?" Raven asks looking in the mirror, her head turned awkwardly.

"I have no idea, maybe it's 'cause Luna practically threw an entire bag of flour at you?" Clarke says rhetorically.

"Right. That happened. Those were some bomb flapjacks though, right?"

"After Lexa rescued them, yes."

Raven turned around leaning against the sink. "So, what else do you have in store for us to do today," Raven asks bringing her watch up to see the time. "its eleven-thirty, still a lot of hours between now and getting sloshed."

"I think I need to go see Bellamy and end things. I've had enough of his drunken escapades." Clarke replies, "But I'm not sure if I'm actually allowed to leave here, Lexa doesn't have actual rules and when I do ask, she gives me this vague answer."

Raven pushes up from the sink and puts her hands on either side of Clarke's shoulders. "You should just ask her, Commander Hot Stuff will say yes to anything you ask because she's got it hard for you Clarkey."

Clarke swats both Raven's hands away. "That makes me feel really bad."

//

"What's your plan here Lexa?" Luna asks curiously.

"I don't have one, I'm waiting to see what happens, I can't force her to do something, nor do I want to."

"Mhm, this is a mess, especially because he's a cop. Why couldn't she just be dating a simpleton?" Luna asks annoyed, it seemed Luna was more invested in the coming relationship between Lexa and Clarke than themselves.

"That's not like her, Clarke elevates herself, she's special." Lexa chewed at the inside of her cheeks, "I have some business to attend to today, would you mind babysitting?"

"Babysitting Clarke? I'm sure she can look after herself. Raven however, I'll definitely have to look after. Who knows? Maybe Clarke will have to babysit us." Luna says laughingly.

Lexa had to go see Titus today, to go over financials and how much they'd donate to the Business Gala coming up this week. As much as Lexa was involved in the crime world, she was almost more involved in the legitimate businesses. She was working hard to convert all their money into something real, something legal. The last product she had come in and then stolen by Azgeda, was all she needed to finish the process. All the profits would've gone directly into a business selling large shares. Hence why she's so hard-up for money from Jake.

All the other alliances had money on hand to pay her for losses, they'd have to square up with Azgeda themselves to get back whatever they felt necessary. All she needed was Jake's money, but it seemed it wasn't coming soon. She lied to Clarke when she said Jake said it was going well getting the money together, truth is, she hasn't even heard from him. Lexa had sent Gustus and Indra to the Griffin's home, but no one was there. Both Abby and Jake's car were missing, clothes still in the cupboards though. It worried Lexa that they seemed to have disappeared in the wind, but she wasn't going to tell Clarke anything until she was absolutely completely sure. Perhaps Abby's at the hospital, that seemed most likely, but where was Jake?

"Hey." Clarke says entering the lounge, shortly followed by Raven who goes to take a seat next to Luna. Clarke opts to sit on the couch across from Lexa, face to face, but several feet apart.

"Hey." Lexa and Luna reply simultaneously.

"I was thinking and I'd like to go see Bellamy today, if that's okay with you? He's off today and he'll only be off again next Sunday. He's too busy during the week to actually reach out to and to meet up." Clarke says nervously, her knee bouncing. "I need to see him."

Her gaze never once leaves Lexa's as she speaks.

Lexa purses her lips then licks them, annoyed at the name. "I see." Lexa knew this was coming, that Clarke would go back to him. Therefore, she didn't get her hopes up. "I understand. I can't take you though, I have things to do, so your needs will have to wait." She replies bitterly.

"I can take her." Luna says and Lexa shoots daggers at her with her eyes, if looks could kill, Luna would be stone-cold dead.

"I mean- ergh" she clears her throat too, "I- nevermind, I'm busy too."

"You both suck, I'll take her." Raven replies and then Lexa & Luna eyes her too.

"Oh- oh, no, I'm busy too." Raven clamps her mouth shut.

Lexa facepalms herself, "Fine, Luna, I'm sure you can rearrange your plans. Please take Raven and Clarke there. Do what you feel is necessary."

Luna nods at her sister, knowing exactly what she means with 'Do what you feel is necessary.' Lexa was a hot head, but she learnt from the best. Luna is an even bigger hot head and she doesn't need any excuse or provocation to start an altercation.

"Thank you." Clarke huffs out. "Lexa, where are you going?"

"Nowhere that concerns you Clarke." Lexa says getting up, sliding her leather jacket on. "I'll be back later."

Clarke stares at her dumbfound and turns to Luna. "Did I do something wrong?"

Luna just shrugs and slides her hand up and down Raven's leg. "Perhaps something just crawled up her ass." She says smiling at Clarke. "Shall we go? I have nothing better to do than to get day drunk and that's probably not the best choice right now."

Raven looks to her, "You're perfect, I swear."

"This is cute and all but yes, let's please go." Clarke says getting up and tying her hair up into a messy bun. It was an excessively hot day today.

"Clarke has spoken!" Luna says raising her hand into the air, "Road trip!"

//

"I can't believe you drive a monster like this." Raven says with conviction, rubbing her hands over the leather of the seat under her.

"A beauty, isn't she?" Luna replies, pushing her hair back that the wind coming through the windows had ruffled around.

"I have wet dreams about Mustangs like this! A GT500! Best part is, I've seen yours around town, I just didn't realize it was you." Raven says, "This is probably your chick-attracting mobile huh?"

"I won't say that, but it sure gets their heads turning, the real magic happens when I step out." There's a devilish grin imprinted on her face, "But I have a feeling those days are over."

Raven blushes, knowing what Luna is referring to. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only one."

"You doing okay there in the back Clarke?" she had been quiet the whole ride, only occasionally giving directions as to where and when to turn. Clarke was in her own head, wondering why Lexa had such an outburst. Maybe that wasn't even an outburst, maybe that's just how Lexa is and Clarke just hasn't seen that part of her. She wonders how many parts of Lexa she in fact hasn't seen.

"And here we are." Luna says putting the car in park and turning the engine off. "You gonna be okay in there lil Griff?"

"I should be, thanks Luna."

"Alright, well we'll be right here if you need back-up." Luna says getting out of the car and puts her seat forward so Clarke can get out. When Clarke gets out, Luna lightly grabs her arm. "If anything goes wrong, just yell, I'll be there."

"Will do, thanks." Clarke says hugging Luna.

"Not what I was expecting, but I'll take it. Knock'em dead, literally, please."

"You're funny, who knew?" With that she walks up the driveway to the front door and knocks a few times.

Luna takes a seat back in the car and takes Raven's hand into her own.

"I hope she can actually go through with this."

"She looks determined, I'm sure she can do it." Luna says reassuringly. "If he tries anything, I'm kicking his ass way worse than Lexa did."

The front door opens and Bellamy brings his arm up to shield his eyes from the sun. "I thought I heard a car outside and boy am I impressed, that's a sweet ride." He leans forward to kiss Clarke but she puts her hands on his bare chest turning her head away.

He contorts his face, leaning back again. "What's wrong Clarke?"

He's sporting a large purple bruise on his jaw, Lexa's doing.

"Uh- I just came to talk." She smiles weakly, "What happened to your jaw?" she asks playing dumb.

"Work, it's nothing, the guy refused to come in to the precinct and decked me in the face. It's nothing." He's lying and Clarke almost cracks a laugh, he has no idea where he was last night.

"Anyway, what do you wanna talk about? Do you want to come in? I can put on something coffee if you want." He steps aside and gestures inside.

Clarke turns around and looks to the car, both Luna and Raven gives her a thumbs up. Guess she's going inside then.

"Yeah sure, no coffee though, I've had a ton today already."

He closes the door behind her and follows Clarke inside. "No coffee then, a beer?"

"No thanks." Clarke says taking a seat on his couch. The place was a mess, empty plates everywhere, half eaten pizza in boxes, it was disgusting. No wonder he hardly ever brought her here.

"So what do you wanna talk about? Is everything okay?"

She's grown uncomfortable and doesn't know what to say anymore. She'll just rip the band-aid off, that would be the best thing to do, no sugar-coating it.

"This-" she gestures between the two of them "it's not working out."

He frowns at her words. "What do you mean? We're doing great, maybe a few bumps in the road but doesn't every relationship have that?"

"Bellamy..." she sighs, "This is more than a few bumps, we're practically the bump itself at this point."

Bellamy shakes his head side to side, refusing to hear what Clarke has to say. "I get drunk sometimes, I know, that's the problem isn't it? I'm under a lot of stress at work, you know that babe."

Clarke cringes at the pet-name. She hates pet-names.

"That's one of the problems I suppose. We're on different paths Bellamy, you want different things out of life than what I want." She sighs. "We're just not working out and we haven't been working out for a long time now I realize. I was inlove with the idea of loving you without actually loving you."

Bellamy looks away from her refusing to meet her eyes. "You're seeing someone else, aren't you?" He asks blankly.

"No, I'm not Bellamy, I just don't want to be with you anymore." There it is, the entire band-aid, just ripped off.

Clarke gets up to leave but he closely follows after her. She swings the door open and attempts to descend the steps but as usual, he grabs at her and catches her arm in a tight grip. That will definitely leave a mark.

"Clarke stop, we can talk this out, we can fix this, I can change, I can be better."

-

"That's enough for me." Luna says to Raven and steps out of her car and hurriedly approaches the front door, a wicked smile on her face.

"That's enough buddy." She says.

Bellamy's eyes shoot to her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone's who's going to kick your ass if you don't let go of her." She says spiting the words at him.

"Luna, please, it's okay." Clarke pleads.

"Shut up Griffin, it's not okay."

"Luna." Realization hits him like a truck, or Lexa's fist if you must. "Luna Woods, of course. I see what this is about." He throws Clarke's wrist out of his hand. "Lexa Woods' infamous sister, one un-convicted murder charge which they somehow found you unguilty of and two charges of aggravated battery. You're just as bad as your sister. Both of you nothing more than pitiful criminals, just like your father."  
The statement boiled Luna's blood but she was going to hold out on kicking his ass for now.

He looks to Clarke, "You're whoring for these two now?" he lets out a unhumorous laugh, "I knew you were easy, but not that easy."

He takes a step down, his chin held high and his hair hopping with every step he takes. He moves his hand groping his crotch, "In our entire relationship, my only regret is not shoving this into your mo-"

Luna powerfully strikes him on the jaw, on the exact same spot Lexa landed her shot last night. But she doesn't stop, she gets ontop of him, swinging right, left, right, left. Bellamy just tries to shield his already bloody face, Luna doesn't stop until both Raven and Clarke pulls her off him, she stumbles a few paces back and starts laughing. "You're lucky my sister isn't here; she would've killed you!" They continue pulling her backward.

Raven takes a quick glimpse to Luna's blood covered knuckles, "Hey are you okay?"

Raven doesn't get an answer to her question because Bellamy rolls to his side and gets up, swaying backward once off balance and continues forward striking Luna in the face with all the strength he can muster.

Clarke and Raven quickly let go of Luna when she yanks her arms forward with all her might, she spits the blood to the ground and smiles at him with bloody teeth. "Nice shot Detective Douche, do you wanna try that again?"

He swings his right fist again and Luna ducks under it and lands a punch on his gut, he double's over and grunts. "Come on, you can do better than that! Try again!" He stands up and tries an uppercut but Luna quickly steps back dodging it. "Again!" she yells. "Even for a cop you're sleazy!"

Raven was just watching on, her eyes wide. Clarke was anxiously searching the car for Luna's phone, she needed to call Lexa. Raven and herself can't stop Luna and she wasn't about to listen.

Clarke unlocks the screen with shaky hands and dials Lexa's number. She answers after the second ring. "Hey Lun, every-"

"Lexa! Come to Bellamy's place! You know where it is right? Should I send a location ping?" she yells into the phone.

"Clarke?! What's hap- you know what, nevermind. I'll track Luna's phone. I'm coming." With that she hangs up the call, tapping a few places on her phone then putting it in the car cellphone mount. She shifts the gear leaver into steptronic, the normal automatic gearbox will be shifting too slowly for the speed she wants to go, paddle shift it is.

Clarke looks up at Luna and Bellamy again.

"Come on you little bitch, hit me!" Luna yells at Bellamy mockingly. Her hands in-front of her gesturing for him to come at her.

Blood has started running down his chin now, dripping onto his bare-chest, his muscles rippling under his skin with every movement. Luna just had her bloody mouth from the initial hit he landed on her when Clarke and Raven was restraining her. Sweat started to form on both of them. Bellamy's attacks on her were futile, sometimes she'd just dodge him and when the opportunity presented itself, she'd land a shot on him.

He surged forward and Luna tactically lunged forward too, lifting her knee connecting it with his face as she pushed his head down onto it. She got onto him again swinging left, right, left, right...

A loud engine roared behind them coming to a stop, Lexa jumped out of the car running toward her sister, her brown waves of hair gliding through the air. She wrapped her arms around Luna and picked her up. "That's enough Luna, can't you see he's not moving? You have made your point!"

She puts Luna down a few steps farther, pushing her forward. "Enough!"

Luna turned around, seething, her teeth clenched. She was breathing harshly and pushed Lexa back. "He spoke shit about you and dad! He got what he deserves!" She goes forward again toward Bellamy to continue her onslaught. "In fact, I'm not done yet."

Lexa catches her in her arms again and lightly pushes her backwards. "Hey, calm down!"

Raven moved to Luna's side and lightly nudged her away. "Hey, it's okay calm down. That was REALLY sexy but please calm down."

"Yeah?" Luna asks out of breath, she looked past Raven's head at Lexa also breathing heavily, "I'm sorry Lex."

Lexa waved her hand in dismissal, "It's fine, take Raven, get out of here."

Luna nodded once and got into her car; Raven followed suite getting into the passenger seat. The Mustangs engine roared to life and she backed out of the driveway into the street. She lowered her window and yelled, "That's 2 for Woods by the way!" Then she set the car into drive and put her foot down making the tires screech against the tar.

"Should she be driving in that state?" Clarke's voice came softly from behind Lexa.

"Yeah, Yeah, if there's anything my sister can do is drive a getaway car in any sort of state." She turned her gaze to Bellamy, "Excuse my language but this is a serious fuck up Clarke, what happened?"

"We were talking and then he grabbed my wrist again."

Lexa stared at her tentative. "And then?" she walked to his unconscious body, crouching next to him looking him over, careful not to touch him.

"Luna came and told him to let go of me which he didn't immediately do, then he said some stuff about Luna's record which was a little frightening to me," Clarke swallows and continues, "He called you both criminals, comparing you two to your father then he called me a whore and said I was easy."  
Clarke walks over to him as well, crouching too. "Then he groped his crotch and said something like all he regretted not doing was shoving it into my mouth I assume."

"He's lucky I wasn't here then."

"Luna said the same thing."

"Well, miss med student, assess him, tell me the damages." Lexa says, half smile in place.

Clarke did as told, lightly touching him, pushing down on already bruised places on his abdomen.

"Maybe a cracked rib or two, no obvious signs of internal bleeding though." She moved up to his bloody face opening his mouth, "All teeth seem intact. So that's good, means he didn't swallow any of them." Clarke took her phone out of her pocket and turned the flashlight on, opening his eye with her thumb and index finger. She flicked the light over his eye and then did the same to the other. "His pupils aren't responding to light, that's not good."

She leaned her head over his mouth and then moved to his chest, "He's not breathing normally either. Lexa, he needs to get to a hospital." Clarke says urgently.

Lexa gets up abruptly placing her hands on her hips and purses her lips. "Think Lexa, think." She says aloud.

Clarke started to shake again. "This is all my fault." Her voice laced with panic.

In an instant Lexa was in front of her putting her hands on either side of Clarke's face. "Hey, it's not your fault, I'll figure this out." Lexa says pressing an urgent kiss to Clarke's forehead.

She lets go of Clarke and turns looking around. There were only two houses really close to Bellamy's, one sat vacant she notices and the other didn't have a car home, which hopefully meant no one was there.

"Clarke can you remember if someone maybe drove past here?"

"Uh- uhm- I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention but I don't think so." Clarke says her voice shaky.

"Good, okay Clarke, listen to me closely now." Lexa says, putting her hands on Clarke's face again, "We're going to take him to hospital okay? Call your mom and tell her we're coming in. Tell her that we came to Bellamy's house because you wanted to talk to him and then we found him like this. Do you understand Clarke? Tell me you understand."

Clarke just vigorously nods, "Yeah, I understand."

Lexa half smiles at her. "Okay, get to it then, I'll get him in the car." With that she presses another kiss to Clarke's forehead, "it's going to be okay. I promise."

Lexa let's go of Clarke and moves her car farther into the driveway, closer to Bellamy. She exists and opens the back door then kneels next to Bellamy and slides her arms under him, trying to lift his limp body. She struggles to lift him at first but manages to get him in the air after her second attempt then puts him on the back seat.

"Get in the back seat with him Clarke, lay his head on your lap, make sure he doesn't move too much." Lexa orders.

Clarke again does as told without any sort of protest.

Lexa closes the back door and gets into the driver's side, revving the engine up as soon as Clarke's in the car.

Lexa backs up out of the driveway and sets out to the hospital.

"Have you called your mom yet Clarke?" Lexa asks eyeing Clarke in the rear-view mirror.

"No, not yet." She fishes her phone out of her pocket and dials her mom's number. After the third ring, Abby answers the phone.

"Hi honey, how are you? Is everything okay?"

"Hi mom, I'm fine- uhm everything's not okay." Clarke's voice is breaking, tears threatening to spill.

"Honey? Did Lexa hurt you?" Abby asks, worry in her voice.

"No mom, Lexa didn't do anything." At that Lexa's eyes shoots to the rear-view mirror meeting Clarke's blue eyes. "It's Bellamy mom, Lexa took me to see him and mom-" the first tear runs down Clarke's cheek but she quickly wipes at it. "Mom we found him in the driveway out cold, he's covered in blood."

"Did you check him Clarke? Is he breathing fine? Is it his own blood?" Doctor Abby Griffin was on the phone now, not a concerned mother. "What happened?"

"His breathing isn't fine mom, I checked his pupils, they're not reactive."

"Okay, stay calm, there's no time for an ambulance, you guys have to bring him yourself if you feel it's safe to move him, I trust you know this." Abby says, waiting for Clarke's reply.

"Yeah, we have him in the car already, we'll be at the ER entrance in probably 15 minutes mom."

"I'll be there waiting Clarke."


	11. Business Is Business

They pull into the spot an ambulance would normally pull into with a patient in the back in front of the ER room. Lexa jumps out of the driver's seat and rushes to the back door and swings it open. Clarke was sitting with Bellamy's head on her lap, Clarke's cheeks were tear stained and the sight absolutely shattered Lexa's heart.

Lexa turned around at the sound of the ER doors sliding open and a gurney being wheeled out accompanied by two male nurses and one female nurse as well as Dr. Abby Griffin.

"Come on Clarke," Lexa says holding her arms out to Clarke, "Step out so they can get him out of the car." Clarke complied and slowly slid his head off of her lap and stepped out, laying his head softly onto the seat and moved out of the way. The one male nurse went to the other side of the car, opening the back door and got in.

"On 3, lift his legs." The male nurse said to the one in the car.

"1, 2, 3." They lifted him simultaneously and eased him out of the car onto the gurney. "Get him on an empty bed, I'll be there shortly." Abby says ordering them. They did as told and wheeled him inside.

"I'm going to go park the car, I'll be inside in a minute." Lexa says to Clarke squeezing her hand. Abby notices and quirks her eyebrow at Clarke.

When Lexa's gone, Abby speaks. "What happened?"

"I don't know mom, we found him like that."

Abby nods, "Okay, get yourself cleaned up take a seat in the waiting room. I'll update you when I'm done examining him, you know how it works."

Clarke only nods and Abby rushes inside toward the ER rooms.

Clarke stays standing in the same spot, looking down to her bloody hands and the blood on her shirt. She felt sick. Her hands were still shaking, this was so wrong.

//

Lexa came into the waiting room, looking around, searching for Clarke. Herself and Clarke needed to talk before more questions were asked, she had to make sure Clarke had her story in line. What Luna did was wrong yes, but Lexa herself agrees that he deserved it. Perhaps she felt he deserved it more for selfish reasons but what's done is done and she needed to protect Luna.

Lexa spotted Clarke's blonde hair and strode toward her.

Lexa knelt in front of Clarke, whom was just staring blankly in front of her.  
"Hey." She says softly, both her hands on Clarke's knees. "Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

Clarke averted her gaze to Lexa and she shakes her head. "No. No, I'm fine. Please sit, I think we need to talk."

Thank God she feels the same, Lexa thinks.

Lexa stands up straight then takes the seat next to Clarke.

"Have they said anything?"

"No, my mom said she'd come tell me when she's done with him."

Lexa nods and sits closer to Clarke. "I'm so sorry this happened Clarke." She says softly, so that only Clarke can hear her.

"It's not your fault Lex, you did your best." Clarke says, her hand finding Lexa's, looking for some sort of comfort.

Lexa only nods. "I suppose. I should've taken you there myself. I would've handled it better. I would've made you leave before so many words and punches were exchanged. I should've never sent Luna. I am so sorr-"

"Lexa," Clarke interrupts her, "It's over now and neither of us can do anything about it. I'm sorry I got Luna involved, I shouldn't have been so adamant to see him but I was because I knew you'd let me."

Lexa stares at Clarke in thought, "How did you know? How did you know I'd let you go?"

"Because Lex," Clarke says soothing her thumb over the back of Lexa's hand, "you know why..."

"Right. Stupid question."

An uncanny silence fell on them.

"I hate to bring this is up but I need to know if we're on the same page Clarke. That we found him like that and that we have no idea what happened."

Clarke eyed her. "And what if he's awake and is telling them what happened right now?"

Lexa sat farther back into her seat, leaning her head against the cold hospital wall.

"I suppose we face the consequences then but we need to spin this lie as far as possible. It's my sister Clarke, she's all I have and I kind of got her into this." Lexa sat forward in her chair and covered Clarke's hand with her own. "I know I'm not a good person Clarke and I know I haven't done right by you in a long time, but I'm asking you this now, to please help me keep Luna out of trouble for as long as possible so I can just make a plan to get her out of town or something if the situation requires it, please Clarke, I'm begging you."

Lexa's eyes were glazed over. Tender. This was Lexa, Clarke's Lexa. No walls up, no hard exterior just Lexa trying to take care of her sister, trying to protect her.

Clarke's heart warmed at the sight, seeing Lexa so small and vulnerable.

"Okay." Clarke says, "I'll help you but I want my father's dept absolved."

Lexa sat back in her chair offended, retracting her hands from Clarke's. "I see. A deal is a deal. He no longer owes me anything."

Worry filled Clarke's eyes; she could see she had hurt Lexa with her request by involving a business matter with such a personal matter. She knew she made a mistake with her request but she knew she had to ask for it.

Lexa let out a small sour laugh and turned her head to Clarke. "Guess that makes you free of me, congratulations." She says getting up.

Clarke quickly gets up and grabs Lexa's hand and sparks fly up her arm.

"Lexa, please, stay with me."

Lexa turns around, pulling her hand from Clarke's. "Why? You're free of me, you can go on with your life. Jake doesn't owe me anything which means you're no longer assurance Clarke." Her tone of voice was nothing short of resentment.

"Lexa..." Clarke reaches for Lexa's hand once more but she pulls it out of reach.

"Business is business Clarke, you just made that very clear to me." Lexa's voice was breaking, she was probably about to cry.

"Clarke?!" came Octavia's voice urgently from behind Lexa. The hospital must have called her because Clarke hasn't even thought about calling her friend to notify her that her only sibling is in hospital. The quick thought made her feel even more terrible.

"Octavia?" Clarke asks.

"Is my brother here? Is he okay? What happened? The hospital didn't want to say anything to me over the phone." Octavia had been crying obviously, her eyes were bloodshot, "I got here as fast as I could."

Lexa turned around and headed for the door. Several steps away from Clarke she found herself wiping at her eyes. She was crying. When she gets to the entrance/exit sliding doors of the hospitals front, the clouds were dark, threatening to burst and the moment she steps outside, the clouds indeed do break and rain starts pouring over her.

How fitting.

Lexa doesn't attempt to avoid the rain, she slowly walks to her car, hoping the rain could somehow wash away the heartache she was feeling. Was this Clarke's plan all along? To find something to blackmail Lexa into writing off Jake's dept? Had all Clarke's moves she's made in the past 3 days led up to this? Did she somehow know Luna would react the way she did? Had it all gone a little too far; farther than Clarke anticipated it would go. Her boyfriend beat into the hospital.

Lexa lets the rain wash her thoughts away, she was merely grasping at straws after all. Perhaps all of this is just a coincidence mixed in with a little karma.

Lexa steps into the drivers seat and sits there staring out the windshield at the pouring rain running over it. Her right hand fly's up and she hits the steering wheel several times until her hand is numb. Next come her tears once again, mixed with rain water running over her face. It was her own fault, for letting her feelings for Clarke come back so fast. Perhaps it wasn't Clarke that should've been careful of Lexa Woods, but Lexa whom should've been careful of Clarke Griffin.

The passenger door of the car swings open and Clarke practically falls into the car at the speed she's moving, trying to avoid the rain. Lexa quickly wipes at her eyes, in an attempt to dupe Clarke into thinking she wasn't crying. It wouldn't matter though because Lexa's whole body was soaked in water.

"I'm sorry." Clarke says.

"For what Clarke? We do what we must."

"I shouldn't have asked that; I was thinking with my head and not my heart. Please forgive me." Clarke says, her whole body turned to Lexa. However, Lexa remains looking forward, afraid of what will happen when she does look at Clarke. Lexa doesn't reply and swallows the ever-growing lump in her throat.

"Lexa, please look at me." Clarke says pleading.

"I can not Clarke." Lexa says wiping at a tear that has escaped.

"Forget about what I asked, let him have his debt. I want to help you; I want to help you keep Luna out of trouble no strings attached." Clarke says with conviction, her voice now too at breaking point. "Please Lexa, look at me."

Lexa raises a hand to her mouth in an attempt to muffle a sob threatening to escape, her heart was in pieces. It hits her now that Costia in fact was not her first love. Clarke was. She's been inlove with Clarke for over 5 years. Now business and personal matters have collided and there's no going back from that, Lexa knows that. She knows that more than anything because look where it landed Costia, dead, in the Hudson river. Now it might land Luna in prison.

"Please get out of my car." Lexa says calmly, her voice as sturdy as she could get it. "Please Clarke, get out." Her hands had started to shake. "A deal is a deal; Jake owes me nothing for as long as you keep to your end of the bargain."

Clarke shakes her head, "Did you not hear me? I do not want your deal Lexa, I want you." Lexa's head shoots in Clarke's direction, her lips slightly agape in shock of Clarke's admission, "Lexa I want you..."

Lexa rips her gaze away from Clarke and stares out infront of her blankly. "You're not thinking straight Clarke, you're in shock over the events that have transpired today and I do not blame you for it, but I beg you, do not say those types of things to me unless you mean it."

"I broke up with him." Clarke says a matter of fact, she too now staring through the windshield, lone droplets now running over it. It had since stopped raining. "I was inlove with the idea of loving him without actually loving him. After all these years he turned into my boyfriend but stayed at the level of childhood crush, meaningless. When you left I spent a lot of time at Octavia's place because she reminded me of you, reminded me of when you were still around." Clarke looked down at her hands, giving Lexa the chance to speak if she'd like to, but she doesn't say anything so Clarke continues. "When I turned sixteen Bellamy was my best guy friend, he was always there for me, protected me and I guess that's what prompted me to start dating him. I could and never did truly love him though."

Lexa finally spoke after taking a deep breath, "I'm happy you broke up with him, you deserve better." Is all she says. A moment passes and neither of them speak.

"Costia."

Clarke furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Costia? Who's Costia?"

"The last woman I loved." Lexa says, lowering her head. "Nia took her from me just over a year ago."

"Took her? Where is she now?"

"The bottom of the Hudson river."

"Lexa, I'm so sorry." Clarke says genuinely, "I had no idea."

"It's why I can't have you saying things like you want me Clarke. My heart is still so raw. If you do not mean what you say, do not say it. Rather just tell me what you want from me and I'll give it to you. Do not attempt to play with my heart to get something."

"I understand." Clarke says turning in her seat. "The problem is that I do mean it. I do want you. When I heard you came back, I grew this infatuation for you and I told Raven about it and she became dead set on finding out who this woman was taking over my every day life without even speaking a word to me. Then last night up until right now where I'm sitting, I've come to realize that it wasn't just an infatuation. I intensely want you Lexa. Every single piece of you. When you left me in there and I saw how a few words coming from my mouth had hurt you, I knew you too felt this intense feeling I'm experiencing and fuck me I know it seems fast but I just can't shake this feeling. I'm addicted to it."

"I too am addicted to this feeling Clarke and it is taking every single vessel in my body not to act on it. I know that you deserve better than Bellamy and you definitely deserve more than me. Therefore, I cannot pursue something with you Clarke, it's too dangerous. It's too dangerous for the both of us. Just look how fast we managed to involve business with our personal matters."

Clarke reaches over to Lexa wiping at a lock of hair that has started to dry. "It's really hard I know and I have trouble with self-control." Clarke says and leans over cupping Lexa's cheek, this time Lexa doesn't attempt to stop her.

With a little more force than anticipated Clarke's lips crashes onto Lexa's. A sharp breath escapes Lexa in surprise. Lexa is the first one to pull away, "Clarke..."

"Shh, I want to do this, I want you." At that, Lexa is the one to reconnect their lips, her hands quickly finding the nape of Clarke's neck to pull her closer. Their kiss quickly turns heated as Lexa licks Clarke's bottom lip asking for entrance which Clarke quickly grants. Both of their breathing has picked up and Lexa's hands move to Clarke's hips, urging Clarke onto her lap. Not once breaking the kiss, Clarke moves ontop of her, knees on either side of Lexa's legs. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck deepening the kiss even farther and a moan escapes Lexa's lips as she digs her fingers into Clarke's hips.

Clarke then retracts her lips from Lexa's and stares at her in awe. Lexa's eyes were still closed, seemingly in a daze but when she does, her eyes are the most intense shade of green Clarke had ever seen. "Wow." She says, her voice raspy.

Lexa attempts to search Clarke's eyes but all she sees are blue oceans, waves crashing one after the other. "You are so beautiful." Lexa murmurs before she pulls Clarke into another kiss, pushing her back to the steering wheel which erupts in a hooting frenzy that gives them both a freight. They retract from one another and Clarke leans her head on Lexa's shoulder as she falls into a fit of laughter. Lexa tries to stifle her own laughter, but she fails to, instead she moves her hands from Clarke's hips and snakes her arms around her and buries her own face in Clarke's neck, inhaling her scent. "Thank you."

Clarke sits back, her fingers running over the little hairs at the back of Lexa's neck sending a shiver down Lexa's spine at the touch. "Thank you for what?" Clarke asks.

"Just thank you for having so little to none self-control Clarke, your stubbornness has saved me from a lot of regret."

"Regret?"

"Regrets I would've had later for not kissing you when I wanted to so badly." Lexa says smoothing her thumb over Clarke's now plump bottom lip.

"You're welcome then." Clarke says leaning in for another kiss which Lexa gladly receives. This time Clarke hums into the kiss and pulls away several seconds later. "Can we go to your house now to get out of our soaked clothing before either of us get a cold."

"I'd like that." Lexa replies grinning.


	12. The Past Resurfaces

They pull into the garage and they both stay seated, neither attempting to get out of the vehicle. Simultaneously Lexa and Clarke turn their heads toward one another.

Green meeting with Blue.

"We should go inside..." Lexa says just above a whisper.

Clarke swallows the lump in her throat and reaches for the door handle abnormally slow. Lexa was already out of the car striding around it to Clarke's door to open it for her. Which she does and when Clarke is out, Lexa closes the door behind her but doesn't step away from Clarke, instead she places her hands on the roof of the vehicle, trapping Clarke between her body and the car.

Clarke's leans backwards against the door biting her lip. "I thought we should go inside."

"We should." Lexa replies, voice low and husky.

"Hmm." Clarke hums when Lexa presses her lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Lexa stops at Clarke's ear nipping at her earlobe. Clarke's hands had made it under Lexa's leather jacket, a tight grip on lower back running her fingers over the solid muscles under her soft skin. "Kiss me." Clarke murmurs.

Lexa retracts both her hands from the roof of the car and cups Clarke's cheeks placing a heated kiss to her lips, Clarke leans farther into the door behind her as Lexa presses her body onto her own. Lexa quickly takes dominance as their lips move over one another, "Inside," Lexa says against Clarke's lips. "Hmm."

Lexa moves her hands to Clarke's hips and starts guiding her toward the door that leads into the house, Clarke's fingers were tangled in Lexa's brown locks now while she fought for dominance but Lexa wasn't about to give it up. Once again Clarke's back hits the door making a thump, Lexa's left hand moves to the door handle in an attempt to fumble it open which she successfully does on her second attempt. The door opens and they both stumble inside still lip locked and hands running across one another's body, not getting enough.

A flash goes off over them and they quickly pull away from another.

"Ah shit, my flash was on, sorry guys." Raven quirks.

"Raven." Clarke says frustrated, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut, "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Well," Raven starts, putting her phone back into her pocket, "I was fetching a wet cloth in the kitchen because Luna's bloody knuckles are being a bitch and then I heard a thump coming from the garage so I stuck around to see what's up and there you two horny kids fall through the door and I'm bamboozled taking pictures."

A huge blush crawls across Lexa and Clarke's cheeks, both not replying to anything Raven said. "Anyway, how's Bellamy doing Clarke?"

Lexa clears her throat, "Perhaps it's better we discuss it all together, where's my sister?"

"In the lounge."

"Alright, Raven get the cloth we'll go to the lounge so long."

Raven gives her a friendly tight lipped smile and continues to the kitchen and Lexa turns to Clarke. "I'm sorry Clarke, I got carried away."

"Me too." Clarke says stepping toward Lexa, interlacing their fingers, "And I hope we can finish it sometime."

"Clarke..." Lexa says kissing Clarke's lips tenderly, "I can tell you're going to be the death of me."

"That's supposed to be alluring but don't talk like that, I don't think I can lose you again." Clarke says taking Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth. "Now, lounge remember." Lexa goes after her lips again but Clarke pulls away teasingly. "Hmm... Death of me I say."

"Okay love birds, let's go." Raven says from behind them with a slap to Clarke's ass.

//

"So, he's in a coma?" Luna says asking for clarification.

"Very much so Luna. You got him pretty bad. Turns out you did break 2 of his ribs and I assume you broke his nose when you connected your knee to his face." Clarke says nodding, her mouth pulled into an accepting pout.

"You kneed him in the face?" Lexa asks, her left eyebrow quirked, "that's downright fighting dirty." She finishes.

"You should've seen it Lex, he was perfectly lined up for it." Luna says earning her a punch to her shoulder from Lexa. "Don't joke about it, you could've killed him."

"You're right." Luna says, swallowing, her mouth and throat evidently dry now, "Can't have that again right." She says getting up to leave.

"Luna. Come on, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," Lexa was stuttering, "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair. Please sit down again." Luna complied and took a seat again next to Raven taking her hand into her own searching for comfort.

Clarke and Raven were now exchanging glances, not sure what's going on or what the Woods' sisters were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?" Raven asks, the bravest between her and Clarke to ask the question they're both dying to know the answer to. Lexa looked to her sister, asking with her eyes what to do; if it was okay to finally speak of it but Luna didn't meet her eyes, her eyes were trained to the floor, flexing her jaw vigorously.

**_[HINTS OF RAPE AND SLIGHT MENTIONS OF GORE COMING UP, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT'LL TRIGGER YOU OR UPSET YOU. BOLD ITALIC PRINT WILL SHOW UP ONCE THE TALK IS OVER.]_ **

"About a year ago myself and Lexa decided to hit the town, she had just lost Costia-" Luna's eyes met with Lexa's apologetically, "I was trying to cheer her up or something but she wasn't having any of it, she was so filled with anger and sadness and she downright refused to even try recover then. Anyway, it was around 11pm and we came out of the bar, a few drinks deep." She was shaking her head side to side, "you know how the New York streets are at that time, filled with the worst type of criminals and we were heading for the next bar about 2 blocks away and we decided to walk there, it being too much effort to hail a cab. We walked by an alley and Lexa stopped me, asking me if I heard something, which I did, it was a woman whimpering mixed with muffled screaming like someone was covering her mouth. Being a few drinks deep and braver than usual we went down the alley to investigate I suppose."

Lexa unconsciously moved her hand to her own abdomen as Luna spoke.

"What we found was horrifying. Three men were taking their turns with a girl, one held her restrained while the other two men took turns with her. Lexa yelled to them to stop or something, I don't remember, when they laughed her off and continued their 'activity' we went closer, warning them once more which got us another laugh and more slurs that they'll do the same to us if we don't fuck off. By then I saw red and picked the man up by his jacket closest to me, throwing him what seemed like five feet, Lexa went for the other one, tossing him into a wall like the trash he was. The third guy however, he pulled a knife and stabbed Lexa in the gut twice-" Luna says pointing at Lexa, "I heard screaming in pain and I hit that man so hard..."

Raven sat closer to Luna, wrapping both her arms around Luna's arm, hoping to comfort her.

"I smashed his head into the ground at least several times until I heard his skull crack on the concrete and pieces of brain was spilling onto my hands, there was so much blood everywhere. Lexa was laying on the ground a few feet from us, wincing in pain. The other two guys came at me and quite frankly up until today, I still don't know how I fought them off but I did, next thing I vividly remember was calling an ambulance for Lexa. The girl they violated had run away and they never found her to testify at our court case hearing, all we had was a simple description and nothing more."

Clarke lightly touched Lexa's hand that was resting on her abdomen, "May I?" Lexa subtly nodded, lifting her shirt, revealing two scars, one vertical and the other horizontal, each about 2 inches in length. "You're lucky, if my judgement is right, the knife missed everything vital."

"That it did Clarke." Lexa says, covering her skin with her shirt again.

"That's fucking intense." Raven says eyes wide, "You guys practically saved her and she just ran?" Raven was outraged, "That alone is fucked up."

"Raven," Lexa started, "I understand why she ran, she must have been scared shitless, because I know I was the moment he drove a knife into my gut. Women tend to be embarrassed when they are violated by men and that is the harsh reality of it."

"You're right." Clarke concurs.

**_[IT'S OVER, CONTINUE AS USUAL. WHEN SKIPPING THE PART ABOVE THE READER DOES NOT MISS ANYTHING OF THE ACTUAL STORY, JUST A FILLER, IT WILL NOT AFFECT YOUR EXPERIENCE OF THE STORY IN AN UNDERSTNDING MANNER.]_ **

"Anyway, can we move on from that now? Raven has cleaned my hands up but would you mind looking at them Clarke? Lexa says that you're a second-year med-student. I'd like to utilize your knowledge." Luna asks friendly, "And I'm sorry I did what I did, I don't take lightly to people shit talking my family and friends nor do I tolerate sick bastards." Luna says to Clarke, an apologetic smile in place.

"I understand Luna, I don't hold you responsible, if it wasn't you who hit him today, someone would have eventually. Karma works like that I suppose." Clarke got up and took a seat on the table across from the couch Luna was sitting on. "Now let's see."

Luna extended her hands to Clarke; they were bruised already. Clarke took them softly, not wanting to inflict any discomfort. "Well it would seem that this knuckle and this knuckle somehow got cut on teeth, which isn't too uncommon but it should be disinfected every time you unbandage which you're going to have to do bidaway." Luna nodded, "This finger though, I'm worried about. Can you tell me on a scale of one to ten how much this hurts?" Clarke lightly pushed down on her right pinky finger, her eyes on Luna to gauge her pain. "Five." She replied.

"Okay, how about here." Clarke pushed down on the metacarpal bone extending to her carpal bones.

Luna closed her eyes, biting on her teeth. "Clarke that's a strong 11."

Clarke smiled, "I guessed as much. This metacarpal is broken. You'll need surgery, you'll probably need a metal brace in there." Clarke let go over her hand and took Luna's left hand, "This one is much better, you're definitely not a lefty. Your lumbricals are slightly sprained which is normal, quite common in boxers and MMA fighters, it'll swell up but the swelling will go down in a few days as long as you don't over work it."

Luna laughed, "It's a good thing I don't need my hands, I have a perfectly good mouth still."

"Luna!" Lexa says loudly, "Behave yourself!"

Raven was in a fit of laughter but her face was blood red.

"I'm not a dentist, but yes it seems fine." Clarke says not understanding Luna's joke, "What does your hands have to do with your mouth though, am I missing something?"

Raven tried talking between her laughter but failed so Clarke turned to Lexa hoping she could answer. Lexa bit her lip, not wanting to answer, sex talk wasn't her specialty.

"Sex Clarke." Luna quips.

Clarke eyes widened in realization. "Ooooh. Yeah, right, forgot about that part."

Luna chuckled, "You're in for a treat Lex. Seems Clarke only mouths too."

"Well from what I heard Clarke's pretty great in bed and-" Raven starts but shuts herself up, "Right, I did it again didn't I? Talked too much."

"Yup." Clarke concurs returning to her seat next to Lexa whom wasn't meeting her eyes. "Anyway, Lex-" the nickname catching Lexa's attention as she wanted it to. "Luna needs surgery and I obviously don't think we can take her to the same hospital so we can probably take her to a different one but we'd still have to explain what happened."

Lexa nodded, "I'll make a few calls, I believe I know someone who will do the surgery off the books, she owes me a favor."

Luna shook her head, "No, no, there's no way, don't tell me you're thinking of who I think you're thinking of."

Raven looked between the two sisters, "Who are you guys talking about?"

"You know it's the best choice Luna. She's a good surgeon, the best we know actually."

"Again, who?" Raven asks.

"Anya Franko." Luna grumbles annoyed. "Our mother's sister."

"Your mother had a sister?" Clarke asks Lexa curious. Clarke didn't know Becca well either but she knew of her. She had never heard someone talk about an Anya though.

"Yes. She lives in Los Angeles, chief of surgery at Ronald Reagan actually. She didn't come around much after Becca died. She blamed herself for my mother's death. I do not blame her but Luna still does." Lexa says, no emotion conveyed in her words and it scared Clarke how Lexa could talk about her mother's death without showing any sort of feeling.

"Because it is her fault! If she didn't make that mistake mom wouldn't have died on the table!" Luna yelled; she was still very upset about Becca's death. Luna was mommy's little girl and Lexa was daddy's little girl. Though Lexa and Luna were nonidentical twins they had similar mannerisms and still they both swayed more to a specific parent. "I'm not talking about this again." Luna says abruptly getting up, "I can't." With that she leaves Raven dumbstruck on the couch.

"Should I go after her?" Raven asks.

"Do; don't. It won't matter, she doesn't talk about it. Not to me at least therefore I'm not going to try. You however are welcome to try Raven." Lexa replies, her mouth now in a straight line while staring in front of her blankly.

Raven seems to decide and she in fact does go after Luna.

When she's gone, Clarke speaks. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Lexa turned her attention to Clarke and in an instant her walls came crashing down, tears forming in her eyes. "I miss them so much Clarke."

"Oh, Lex..." Clarke says wrapping her arm around Lexa, the other hand on the nape of Lexa's neck pulling her in. Lexa rests her chin on Clarke's shoulder and chokes back a sob.

She hadn't cried in a long time and there she was now, the second time in one day.


	13. The Woods

The morning sun broke through the curtains shining over Clarke's face waking her up. Raven laid next to her sprawled out snoring softly, a little drool running from her mouth. Clarke sighed, she had slept restlessly all night, dreaming of Bellamy, he was already haunting her dreams. It was terrible to hope, but she hoped that he wouldn't wake soon from his coma, and if he did, that like his drunken nights, he would not remember what happened.

Clarke lightly nudged Raven trying to wake her up.

"No, leave me alone." Raven mumbles, "I can tell it's early because there's light outside.'

"Raven, that's how daytime works." Clarke says nudging her again, "Please wake up, I don't want to go downstairs alone."

"Ugh." Raven sighs loudly, turning over and sits up rubbing at her eyes. "Fine, only if you make coffee."

"Deal." Clarke says getting up and walks to the bathroom to comb her bed head. She's been considering for a long time to cut most of it off, just up until it reached her shoulders.

"So," Raven calls from the bed, "Commander Hot Stuff huh? Y'all getting it on?"

Clarke had spent most of the night with Lexa in her room, talking about Matthew and Becca as well as the effect it had on herself and Luna. Luna seemed to be the worse one off, it was still affecting her up until this day.  
Lexa had asked Clarke more about the past few years they were apart, what Clarke had been doing, who she had been seeing. Which only turned out to be three people. Bellamy, a guy named Finn whom Lexa didn't know and a woman named Niylah. Lexa happened to know Niylah fairly well because Luna had an extended fling with her as well which ended when Niylah seemingly found someone else, which Luna only described to Lexa as a short, blonde, blue-eyed girl back then. Putting one and one together, this other woman was Clarke. How small the world was indeed.

When it got late, Lexa insisted Clarke goes to her own room because it wouldn't be appropriate for them to sleep in the same bed so soon.   
Though Clarke didn't know it, it wasn't the main reason Lexa wanted Clarke to retire to her own quarters. It was because many nights, the night brought terrors to Lexa. She woke up in cold sweat with rapid breathing and a heart that just about leaped out of her chest as she dreams of her fathers death, though those dreams have dulled down; it was now Costia's death that swarmed her dreams.

Nia had told Lexa that she contemplated sending Costia's head in a neatly wrapped box to her; but she didn't because Nia wanted Lexa to have nothing of Costia back.

"She's something else Raven, something I never thought in a million years I'd get to experience. It's in the way she looks at me you know," Clarke looked in the mirror, rubbing the sleep from the corners of her eyes. Slight bags had formed under her eyes from the lack of sleep from the previous night. "The way she says my name and the way she runs her fingers across my skin..." Clarke trails off, "But no, we're not getting it on, as you put it."

Raven laughed, "I'm not sure if you or her have it worse for one another and correction, you're not getting it on YET. Look at us, who ever thought you'd have the hots for your childhood best friend who happens to be a really hot woman with a equally hot sister that has the hots for your now best friend, me. Strange how the universe works isn't it?"

"Strange it is indeed." Clarke says as she finishes brushing her teeth, spitting the remnants of toothpaste into the sink. She plashes cold water on her face and makes her way out of the bathroom, drying her face with the dark red muscle shirt she was wearing, which clearly didn't belong to her and nor did the black sweatpants.

"Look at you, you're even wearing Lexa's clothes now. It's sickening."

"Oh shut up. Let's go downstairs." Clarke says heading for the door. Raven complies and gets out of bed following Clarke to the closed door.

"Don't you wanna put on pants first?"

Raven looks down at her bare legs, "Oh, yeah, right, pants." She turns around looking around on the floor. "Hm, I think I left them in Luna's room."

"And me and Lexa are the sickening ones?" Clarke replies sarcastically. "Check the closet, just take one of my pants for time-being."

"Thanks, you're the bestest best friend in the whole wide world Klorkey." Raven says turning around heading for the closet and Clarke only rolls her eyes at the stupid nickname.

A minute later she returns in Clarke's shortest nightwear pants. "Hey Clarke, look, I'm out of the closet."

Clarke facepalms, "Your jokes are terrible, how long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"A strong minute and it's great, I'm writing it down."

Clarke's eye lower to see which pants Raven chose, "Seriously Raven? You chose those?" Clarke asks, an eyebrow quirked.

"Yes Clarke, when you have legs this hot, you gotta show them off. Take a pointer or two from me, would you?" Raven says reaching for the door handle and opening it. They step into the hallway together and make their way downstairs toward the kitchen where they find Luna sipping on coffee that smells absolutely delicious.

"Hm, that smells great!" Raven says entering the kitchen closely followed by Clarke.

Luna smirks, looking Raven over several times. "Morning ladies."

"Morning pervert." Raven replies skimming past Luna toward the coffee machine.

"What? No morning kiss?" Luna retorts. "And for your information, I prefer 'wonderer of beauty'." She makes her way over to Raven and wraps her arms around Raven from behind and places a soft kiss to her cheek.

"This is cute but I might vomit." Clarke says staring at them, her face contorted. "Where's Lexa?"

"In the woods." Luna says running slow kisses down Raven's neck which she leans into.

"The woods?"

"Hmm, behind the house. Go out the sliding doors to the pool and make a right to the small gate then just follow the trail, you're bound to find her."

"I'll do that, I don't feel like third wheeling right now." Clarke responds as she turns around heading out of the kitchen toward the sliding doors. She makes it to the small gate and clicks the latch open and when she steps through; she looks up and she can't figure out how she hadn't noticed these huge trees when they were at the pool yesterday.

Right, she was being drenched in the pool.

Clarke follows Luna's instructions and follows the trail. In hindsight, she probably should've put shoes on before coming out here. It was around 9am and the sun was high in the sky, it was as hot today as it was yesterday morning. The sun was shining bright and there was a soft breeze blowing the leaves on the trees high above her, it was the perfect day to be out here Clarke notes.

She walked for probably several minutes when she heard talking. It was Lexa's voice, but with whom was she talking to all the way out here?

"-We're in a small predicament and I'm not sure what to do. It's Luna again, she's gotten herself into trouble once more and I'm left with cleaning up the mess. You always said I would be the one to look after her because she was such a wild child."

Clarke took a few steps closer, hiding behind a tree, eavesdropping. It wasn't right but she was curious about what was going on. However, she still couldn't see who Lexa was talking to.

"I feel like I've failed you guys. I wasn't looking after her the way you guys wanted me to. I should have done better."

Clarke stepped forward into the clearing and Lexa was sitting with her legs under her in a crouching manner.

Lexa audibly sighed. "I know you won't approve dad but... I'm still so crazy about Clarke and I think she feels the same, I hope she does anyway." Lexa paused running a hand through her curly hair. "You'd love her mom; I wish you could see how beautiful she's gotten and how amazing she's turned out. Nothing like me. She's a med-student, can you believe it?"

Clarke stepped on a twig and it snapped under her weight. Lexa's head shot backward and she quickly got up wiping at her face. She breathed out a relieved sigh when she saw it was just Clarke.

"Sorry, I came looking for you and uhm- I guess I found you." Clarke stutters.

Lexa took a few steps toward Clarke and tightly wrapped her in her arms. "Good morning."

"Hi." Clarke says pulling away, her arms still around Lexa.

"I'm not sure how much you heard. You probably think I'm foolish." Lexa says embarrassed.

Clarke moved her hands to Lexa's face and brushed hair out of her face, "No, no nothing like that. That was actually quite sweet."

A blush crawled onto Lexa's cheeks. "We spread their ashes here and I guess I come out here to clear my head and to talk to them when I'm feeling lost. It helps most of the time."

"Do you feel lost right now?" Clarke asks, soothing her thump over Lexa's cheek.

"I did, but I feel better now. The answer to my questions just miraculously appeared in front of me." Lexa says leaning in to kiss Clarke and she meets her halfway. Their lips slowly move over one another, it was a tender kiss filled with care, no lust involved.

"Tell me, how is it you look so beautiful when you wake up? I look like a mountain troll." Lexa says half smiling, running a hand over Clarke's soft blonde hair.

"I highly doubt that. Unless mountain trolls became sexy overnight." Clarke quips.

"It is too early for such banter Clarke."

"Will I get to see it?"

"Only if you wish to. But I must warn you, you may go blind at the sight." Lexa says jokingly. She truly did admire Clarke's beauty, how it came to her so effortlessly. "I wish I could spend all day with you but someone is coming by later with whom I have to speak. I was supposed to see him yesterday but...you know, I had my hands full with other matters. I trust Raven can keep you occupied or you may leave obviously. You no longer need to stay here."

"Lexa..." Clarke says pulling Lexa by the front of her shirt closer to her, their faces a mere 2 inches apart. "I told you, let my father have his debt. I want to help you because it's the right thing to do. I'll stay here as assurance or whatever."

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. "One might think you like staying here." Lexa says placing her index finger under Clarke chin, slightly raising it to kiss Clarke's lips once more. "I think we both understand that something is happening between you and myself. Therefore, no business can be involved. I absolve his debt for you. I will tell him that I have changed my mind, that we have years of business behind us and that I will forget this mishap. I'm sure he will be overjoyed that his only daughter can come home unscathed and breath-taking as ever."

"I love how you can just throw a compliment in there for good measure."

Lexa smiles and presses a solemn kiss to Clarke's forehead. "Hear me now Clarke Griffin, I will compliment you every chance I get. Now, shall we head back to the house, I'm sure you're hungry because I definitely am. Maybe I could make breakfast if Luna hasn't destroyed everything already."

"A little yeah. I left Luna and Raven in the kitchen alone so we should probably hurry."

"We should definitely hurry then." Lexa says chuckling. It was strange how such simple things Clarke said could make her laugh. She's laughed more in the last few days than she has in the last few months all together.

They let go of one another and made their way back toward the house again. Taking steady steps next to one another, Clarke's fingers graze over Lexa's and without hesitation, she interlaces their fingers.

"This is nice." Lexa comments. Holding hands was a simple gesture but it reminded Lexa that she too was human, with feelings, intense ones at that. It made her forget of the outside world.

"Ouch, fuck." Clarke exclaims coming to a stop.

"Potty mouth." Lexa says then looks to Clarke and concern fills her eyes. "Are you okay Clarke, what's wrong?"

"I think I stepped on a thorn or something." She places a hand on Lexa's shoulder to steady herself and lifts her foot to inspect it. "Yup, definitely something sharp."

"You should've worn shoes."

"Next time I suppose." Clarke says laughing, pulling the small thorn out.

"Until then, get on." Lexa says gesturing for Clarke to get onto her back.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, it's only a few more yards but I can't have you step in something else and then you run your potty mouth again. Don't get me wrong, it's really hot but I'd rather opt you don't say such things when we're so clothed and-" Lexa stops herself, realizing that she in fact was thinking out loud. "My apologies, I over shared my thoughts."

"I'm shocked to say the least, my potty mouth is dirty but your thoughts are even more so." Clarke says smirking walking around to Lexa's back. "These pants fit you perfectly but I'm sure they look better off of you. Now we're even."

Lexa doesn't reply and instead laughs while leaning down a bit, to make it easier for Clarke to get onto her back. Clarke puts her arms around Lexa's neck and Lexa pushes herself up from the ground effortlessly when Clarke wraps her legs around her waist.

"Your handling this surprisingly well." Clarke says impressed.

"The key is to lift with your legs." Lexa says hooking her forearms under Clarke's knees as she trods forward into a comfortable walk.

//

Lexa was in her study with a man Clarke did not recognize. The study was a few rooms down the hall from Clarke's room. The study's door stood ajar and therefore Clarke and Raven could hear everything that was said as Lexa and the man's voice echoed down the hall.

"So you agree my donation of $30,000 to the charity gala is fitting?" Lexa's voice rang.

"Yes, I believe it's far more than they could hope for Lexa."

"See to it that it gets to them then. Is there anything else you would like to discuss Titus? I have other things to do today."

"There is one thing, it's not business related however and I know that you do not like talking about it, but I must tell you what my network of people have communicated to me."

"I will not hear this again Titus. I told you to call them off, that I already know the answer and I have accepted it." Lexa's voice was filled with annoyance. "If this is all you wish to speak to me about, please leave instead."

"Lexa, please hear me out. You instructed me to find out if Costia is truly dead and we spent thousands of dollars diving out the Hudson and we came up with nothing. Next you asked me to reach out to my network and so I have."

"Titus." Lexa's words came with clear warning that she wishes for him to stop speaking.

Titus ignored her warning and continued. "The past two months they tell me they've seen a girl matching her description. She however is not blonde anymore; her hair is a raven black. But all her features match the photo I provided to them; she even has the infinity sign tattoo on her left hand as where Costia's was."

"Titus! That is enough! She is dead! I will not have you taunt me with these alleged sightings! Do you understand me?" She was yelling, anger coating each word.

Titus cleared his throat. "Yes Lexa, I understand. Please forgive me."

"If she was alive, why would she not contact me? With that said do you hear how foolish these supposed sightings are? I don't want to hear any more of it." She shook her head in frustration, "Leave."

"You make a good point. I bid you a good day." Titus says and he exits the room.

When walking past Clarke's room he looks inside and a confused expression crosses his face but still he continues walking down the hall toward the stairs.

"Remind me again who Costia is, Luna wouldn't tell me. She says it's not her place to say." Raven asks.

"Costia is the last woman Lexa loved. That's what she told me anyway. Apparently, some other gang boss took her from Lexa and killed her then tossed her into the Hudson. They never found her body as you just heard."

"That's brutal. The sheer disrespect of throwing the body into the Hudson. Man, I can't imagine the heartache Lexa felt."

Hard footsteps on the wooden floor came down the hall and Lexa emerged in the doorframe, her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Is everything okay?" Came Clarke's voice.

"Yes, everything is perfect. My apologies, I should have closed the door." Lexa was licking at her lips nervously. "I have spoken to Anya; she is willing to do the surgery off the books. Luna will fly out tonight. Raven would you mind accompanying her? I would go myself but I have a Business Charity Gala to attend tomorrow night. I don't want her to go alone and I know she enjoys your company."

"I mean yes, of course, I'd love to. Have you told her she's going yet?"

"No, I have not, that is the next challenge to face." Lexa says smiling reassuringly. "I would appreciate if you could help me convince her."

"Let's go try that then." Raven says heading for the door, closely followed by Clarke.

"We'll meet you downstairs Raven. I'd like to have a quick moment with Clarke if that's okay." Raven shares a glance with Clarke for reassurance which she gets then Raven turns on her heels walking toward the stairs.

"What can I do for you Miss Woods?" Clarke asks, a smirk in place.

"Not much." Lexa says biting her lip and takes a slow step toward Clarke. "I was just wondering if you would still go to the gala with me. As my actual date of course." She rested a hand on Clarke's lower back.

"I don't know, would I?" Clarke asks teasing Lexa, "You're a bit of a dork and that's not normally my type."

"Is that so." Lexa goes to claim Clarke's lips with her own but Clarke pulls backward, teasing her farther. "I look pretty great in a suit, you would really be missing out."

"Cocky much?"

"Very." Lexa says leaning forward again and this time Clarke doesn't pull away. Clarke's arms find their way around Lexa's neck as the kiss deepens and Lexa slips a hand under Clarke's shirt, digging her fingers into hot flesh.

"Don't get carried away just yet, we have to go downstairs." Clarke says pulling away, her lips still hovering over Lexa's.

Lexa leans her forehead to Clarke's and runs her tongue across her own teeth, savouring the taste of Clarke's mouth on hers. "Fair enough but I take it, that's a yes?"

"Yes, I would love to be your date to a gala with obnoxious rich people."


	14. Blissful

"Luna can you just put the remote controller down for a second?" Lexa asked for probably the seventh time.

"Can you see I'm in a match, I can't just exit, I'll lose rank." Luna replies, smashing the buttons on the controller vigorously, she seemed very committed to winning,

"Give it to me," Raven says grabbing at the remote, "I can finish this much faster than you can."

Luna eyed her, "Is that what she said?" she asks handing the controller to Raven anyway.

"How are you even holding the controller?" Clarke questions, "Your hand probably shouldn't be under so much pressure, you could've made the damage much worse if you haven't already done so."

"Does she fret over you this much too Lexa? Because she sure frets over me a lot." She extended both her hands in Clarke's direction, "Would you like to have a look?"

"No." Clarke crossed her arms in front of her chest like an upset child, "It's too late already if you did mess them up."

Lexa had a palm pressed to her forehead in frustration. Why was Luna like this? "Look Luna, I spoke to Anya and she's willing to operate on you. Before you say anything, you don't have a choice in this matter. I have already booked your flight and you leave tonight. Raven here will be going with you to make sure you get to the hospital and have Anya do what she does. When she's done with you, feel free to continue your hate streak."

"No! There's no way I'm letting that woman touch me! I'd rather have an ugly hand forever." She attempts to flex her hand, "See I'm fine it's not-" a cracking sound echoes through the quiet room, "Jesus fuck!" Luna exclaims, "Okay, okay, maybe I'm not fine."

Clarke's eyes were wide, looking at Luna's hand. "That was literally the worst thing you could've done Luna! Give your hand here!"

Clarke lifted the hand closer to her eyes, a stern look plastered to her face. "Is it okay Clarke? On second thought, I don't want an ugly hand, I liked the way it looked before."

"You didn't puncture an artery which very easily could've happened considering the sharp broken bones. But you have moved the fragments out of place considerably, I recommend you don't try that again to be funny or even try using it at all."

"Fine, I'll go. Can you expedite my flight because my pain level just went from 11 to I can barely fucking breathe."

Clarke eyed Lexa whom nodded. "I'll try make it happen, I'll be right back." She says getting up exiting the room.

"Do you think she can fix this Clarke?"

Clarke shrugged, "If she's as good as you guys say she is, then with work, yes. You'll need some physical therapy too. A range of exercises that will ensure your hand works close to normal again."

Luna nodded, "Okay," she swallowed nervously. "Raven would you mind helping me pack and maybe driving us to the airport? I'll let you drive my car."

"What? Really? You would? The Mustang? I- I'd love to! I'll pack your entire room if it means I get to drive the Mustang, I'll carry you to the car if it means I get to drive." Raven says over excitedly, barely able to contain her excitement.

Luna was smirking, "My legs work just fine thank you, but since you're in such a giving mood I can think of something else."

"Guys, come on! I'm still here, couldn't you just have asked me to leave before you so obviously asked for sex."

"Clarke," Luna says acting surprised, "I was just thinking of a cup of coffee, but if you insist. I'm down to clown." Luna sat forward on the couch, locking eyes with Clarke, "Speaking of sex. No sex while I'm gone. No sex in here, no sex in the kitchen, no sex in the pool and definitely, heed my warning Clarke, no sex in the hot tub, I will know if any of these places were violated."

"Wait you guys have a hot tub?" Raven asks, not taking anything else that was said. Luna flickered her eyes to Raven. "Not the point, but yes we do."

She returned her gaze to Clarke, "Do we understand each other Clarke. If Lexa tries any of these places, you run away and yell rape. Do you need a whistle too because I can make that happen."

Clarke's face was flaming hot by the time Luna finished. She was sure her head was about to explode from all the blood rushing to it. "I- I- We-" She was unable to form a coherent sentence. "We're not having sex. Yup, yeah, we're not having sex."

"Who's not having sex?" Lexa asks entering the room, plopping down on the couch next to Clarke, resting her hand on her inner thigh which only intensified Clarke's blush.

"Are you okay Clarke? Luna what did you do to her?" Lexa says sitting closer to Clarke, pressing the back side of her hand to Clarke's cheek, "Are you burning up? Did you eat something bad?"

Raven had started giggling, "Apparently you're the one not having sex Lexa."

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, "No, of course I'm not, I'm sitting right here-" she returned her eyes to Clarke and the lightbulb in her head went on. "Oh."

She retracted her hand from Clarke's cheek, resting her hand on her thigh again. Lexa was absolutely radiating of confidence now. "What we do, doesn't concern either of you."

"Is that a challenge I hear Lexa?

//

Lexa had managed to expedite Luna and Raven's flight to Los Angeles, now she could only hope that Luna won't change her mind as soon as they touchdown there. Ever since their mother had died on the table, Luna has grown a phobia toward any and all forms of doctors. Even if she developed a cold, she refused to pay them a visit for medication.

Becca had a serious case of Appendix cancer, a Gastrointestinal Carcinoid Tumour. During the surgical removal of the tumour that Becca insisted her sister Anya performed, Anya nicked a major artery that went unnoticed and Becca went into cardiac arrest. After several failed attempts of resuscitation, they called it. It was hard on Matthew, but it was even harder on their two daughters.

Luna and Lexa were two young kids, both just turned 7 years old the previous month of July. At the time they couldn't fully understand why their mother wasn't coming home, but yet they understood that she in fact never was coming home again. At a later age, they started to understand and Luna was never good at coming to terms with things that were out of her control, Lexa however was better at such; although it took her awhile to accept things as they were, she eventually did.

At this moment Lexa and Clarke were on their way to the Griffin household, Lexa had set up a meeting with Jake to share the good news he doesn't know is coming. Clarke had packed the bag she had at Lexa's, since she insisted Clarke went home, to show that the deal in fact was legitimate, a sign of good faith.

"I'm nervous." Lexa utters, more to herself than to Clarke.

Clarke moved her fingers in a circular motion over Lexa's hand resting on her thigh while the other was on the steering wheel, "You don't have to be. It's not much but I'll be there, next to you the whole time. The irony of it all is that you make me feel safe and I hope to make you feel safe too."

"I make you feel safe?" Lexa asks her eyes not leaving the road once.

"Of course you do. I'm not sure if you noticed what you've done for me the past few days, but I definitely noticed. Perhaps it wasn't the most fortunate turn of events to make me come to the realization that I have come to, but it is what it is and I'm kind of grateful."

"And what is the realization you have come to Clarke?" She turned her hand over, interlacing her fingers with Clarke's, lifting her hand to her lips pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"That I have a lot of feelings for you too."

"You heard that huh? Now I'm extra embarrassed even though it's the truth."

Clarke smiled genuinely, "I thought it was really cute actually, especially what you said to Becca. But I have to tell you that you turned out pretty great too and that your parents would be really really proud of you because I know I am."

Lexa gave Clarke's hand a tight squeeze in acknowledgement, it was a reply enough. A comfortable silence enveloped them, nothing but Lexa's soft rock playing which she occasionally hummed to.

"Lexa?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean when you said your dad wouldn't approve of your feelings for me? I always thought he liked me, I mean he never showed anything bad toward me, even after you left." Clarke asks sheepishly.

Lexa unclasped her hand from Clarke's and ran it through her loose hair, contemplating her answer and if she even wanted to give it. It was after all the whole reason her father sent her away. She wanted to tell Clarke but she wasn't sure how she'd take it, knowing the full truth of her long time felt feelings.

"The day you called me crying and I stole my dad's car to come see you he wanted to know why I had been so reckless to take his car and that I could've crashed it and injured myself in the process. He said that it was a simple teenage break up and that you'd most likely experience a lot more of it, like any other teenager would and that I wouldn't always be there to comfort you."

Lexa wrapped her fingers tightly around the steering wheel to the point her knuckles turned white. "I told you the punishment for my actions were harsh Clarke. My answer to him was simple, that I had romantic feelings for you and that I've had them for quite some time. I knew deep inside of me that this was the way I am, a lesbian. I never had any romantic feelings for a boy, I only found females attractive and that's what I told him. He was livid, he said he didn't raise a homosexual and that's when Luna intervened, telling him that she was the same as myself, a lesbian, which only angered him farther. The fact that he couldn't control us anymore. Tension ran high in the house for the next week and one night he sat us down, telling us he's sending us to boarding school, that it would 'fix' us as he put it."

Lexa managed to smile and Clarke kept quiet listening. "He didn't quite think it through though, because he sent us to an all-girl boarding school."

"And that's where you met Costia?"

"That's where I met Costia yes, she was new too and we just clicked instantly. It was like fate, that's the best way I can explain it. My feelings for you lingered though and maybe a year later I found myself not being able to remember what you sounded like; I couldn't remember your voice Clarke. I assumed that was the universe's way of telling me to move on."

"I don't blame you, I probably would have thought and done the same thing if I were you. I'm sorry I never realized what you felt." Clarke answers earnestly.

"How could you? I never told you, I didn't have the courage to. You were so set on Bellamy and your many crushes on other boys in our school. I suppose I didn't want to make a fool of myself or ruin our friendship with my inconvenient feelings." Lexa removed her hand from the steering wheel and placed it on Clarke's leg. "This Clarke, you, it's a dream come true."

"The feeling is mutual."

They pulled into the driveway and Jake was already standing at the front door, waiting in anticipation.

Lexa stepped out of the car and made her way to Jake, not waiting for Clarke. She didn't want Jake to know about the developments between his daughter and herself.

"Mr. Griffin." Lexa says in greeting, extending her hand to him which he takes with a strong grip.

"Lexa, this is certainly a surprise, I'm not sure what to expect. I thought I still had 4 days to gather the money." His eyes catch movement behind Lexa and his eyes land on Clarke. "Clarke?" he asks shocked. His eyes return to Lexa, "Why did you bring my daughter, I know she's part of our deal but I'd like to keep her from prying eyes, you better than I know that someone's always watching and I'd hate for them to get the wrong idea." He let go over Lexa's hand and gathered Clarke up in a tight hug.

Lexa knew what he was talking about, prying eyes. He was talking about Azgeda. It was a low blow for her, that he would so nonchalantly hint at Costia's death. It was true though, he was right; someone was always watching, she could feel it but never could tell what direction the feeling came from. Lexa hadn't even considered the feeling the past few days, she's been so caught up in the bliss that is Clarke Griffin. This was one of the problems of her life, that someone, Nia, was always out there trying to hurt her in any way possible. Lexa would not survive if Clarke would suffer the same fate Costia did and it would be her fault again. A double whammy because Clarke is Jake's daughter.

Jake walked back to the door, Clarke under his arm protectively. "Shall we head inside; I think we have a lot to discuss considering the news Abby brought home last night."

Dread filled Lexa because she knew he was talking about Bellamy and now Clarke would have to lie to him as well. Lexa was unsure if Clarke could pull it off.

They took a seat in the lounge as old friends would but Jake's eyes were filled with intimidation and challenge. The look quickly disappeared when confusion replaced it the moment Clarke took a seat next to Lexa instead of next to him. This was going to be interesting Lexa thought.

"So-" Jake started, "First things first, what is this meeting for? Like I mentioned, I still have 4 days remaining according to the deal we made Lexa."

"That you had indeed yes."

"Had?" Jake asks confused.

"Yes, I've changed my mind. I realized my actions were too rash. We have so many years of business between our families that I should respect that. What happened wasn't your fault, therefore I cannot hold you responsible. I absolve you of your debt Jake, you no longer owe me anything and I've brought Clarke back, unscathed, as promised."

Jake ran his tongue over his teeth in thought, suspicion, that's what crossed his face now. "You're sure? I respect a deal Lexa-"

"I'm sure Mr. Griffin." Lexa cuts him off.

"Very well then. Thank you. But what's the fine print?"

Lexa let out a small chuckle, of course he'd think there was fine print. There was, it just didn't concern him. "There is no fine print Jake, just a show of respect from my side."

Jake nodded, "Okay then. Now, tell me what happened to Detective Blake."

Clarke shrunk in her seat next to Lexa, her eyes trained to a suddenly very interesting piece of gravel that Lexa's boot left there earlier.

"I wish I could tell you Jake but I have no idea. Clarke had asked me to go see her boyfriend urgently. I saw no harm in taking her to see him for ten or so minutes. When we arrived, he laid bloody in the driveway, Clarke immediately rushed to his side to assess him, she made me aware that she was a second-year med-student." Lexa sounded very convincing, even to Clarke. She spoke with conviction, not stumbling over one lying word.

Jake smiled. "I'll be honest I never liked him. But Lexa Woods do you know what I like even less? A liar. If you recall, I told you, someone's always watching, so I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me the truth." His eyes shifted to Clarke, "Or honey would you like to remind Lexa what actually happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jake." Lexa wasn't about to let up, just in case he was taking a chance, fishing for an answer when he in fact had no idea what actually happened.

"Clarke? Would you like a chance to speak? It seems like Lexa doesn't want to give you a chance."

Clarke shook her head no, "I have nothing to say dad."

His eyes returned to Lexa and he sat forward in his seat, clasping his hands together. "Did you threaten her Lexa?"

"Threaten her? For what? I would never threaten Clarke." Lexa's voice was challenging, he might be her father but she doesn't like to be undermined to a level she'd never stoop to.

"Fine. Someone was watching you, watching your home. Miller. I asked him to follow any car that leaves your home if Clarke's in it. The first time was quite boring, you came here for some reason then left. But the next time, was so much more intriguing. Your sister, Raven and Clarke went to Bellamy's home. Miller said Clarke went inside and everything seemed civil until they came back outside. Your feral sister- my apologies, passionate sister approached them and Detective Blake made a very disturbing gesture at my daughter and that's when your sister pounced him like a wild animal. I'm sure you know the rest."

Lexa sat back, pursing her lips, this wasn't good. "Fine Jake, yes. That's what happened, his disturbing words to Clarke was almost as sickening as the gesture he made. Yes, my sister is quite passionate but don't you ever dare call her feral again."

"My apologies, her mane of hair makes the word fit. To my surprise you took it upon yourself to take Bellamy to hospital and lucky for you he's in a coma. Never the less, this is none of my business. I assume my debt is written off to keep my daughters mouth shut. Which it will, I assure you Lexa."

For the first time Clarke spoke, "Dad, I asked for it and then I regretted it."

"Why would you regret it Clarke?"

Lexa's eyes were on Clarke, void of emotion, not a single clue on how Clarke should proceed to answer.

"I- uhm- well a deal is a deal and- and getting something as personal as that involved with the deal you and Lexa have could complicate things. I also think it's the right thing to help Lexa and Luna." Clarke didn't think it was quite the time to spring on her dad that she was making out with Lexa Woods on occasion and that she may have feelings for her as well ontop of that.

"I concurred with Clarke, business and personal matters should stay apart. Therefore, I decided to just forget your dept all together, money doesn't matter to me as much as keeping my sister safe. Clarke is helping me for moral reasons and that means I shouldn't hold a dept over your head. I know I owe so much to Clarke for helping me to keep my sister safe and now I owe you even farther too."

A smile formed on Jake's face again. "I won't push for more. You don't owe me anything Lexa. I haven't told you this but that night your father was shot, he called me and said if anything happened to him, that I should promise him that I would look after you and Luna as much as you two allowed me to. I did promise him. For that reason, I now, will look after you both. I have always considered you and Luna my other daughters, more you than your sister though, I have to admit she scares me occasionally."

Lexa now too smiled and felt a hand brush over her own, holding it. She was shocked at first but then saw it was Clarke's hand, something inside her changed. Something inside her awoke after all these years the moment her eyes met Clarke's blue ones.

This was the moment. If anyone had to touch Clarke, unbridled hell will be loose.

Jake's eyes caught the gesture and he tilted his chin up in realization. "I see."

"See what?"

"What Lexa's father saw years ago. It scared him and now it all makes sense."

Lexa sat silent, observing, trying to anticipate what may happen next.

"Now what makes sense dad?" Clarke asks, playing dumb again.

"I practically raised you both, I can see when something is going on and I will not stand in the way of it. You're both adults, young ones, but both much wiser than I was at your age. I only ask Lexa specifically, if she's ready for the consequences. She knows this world isn't easy and she experienced it at a very young age. I am not fond of the idea of you in it, but as a father I know I can't stop you Clarke, you're way too stubborn." He finishes with a laugh. "Don't tell your mom Clarke, don't even let her get a whiff of it, she's like a tracker dog."

Both Lexa and Clarke laughed at Jake's analogy, a sense of comfort setting over the room.

"This has been a long time coming, not even Matthew Woods could stop it from happening."

"No, no he couldn't Jake." Lexa says getting up, walking toward Jake. Jake stood up too, a smile plastered to his face; it was filled with pride. Lexa crashed into him and he wrapped her up in a fatherly hug. "Thank you, Jake, for understanding, my dad never did."

"I know dear. I know."

Clarke sat and started in awe at Lexa and her father. She didn't think this is how things would've turned out today.

Jake released Lexa and put his hands on her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze, "They would've been so proud of you, kiddo."

Lexa smiled , "Thank you Jake, that means a lot to me."


	15. Blissful Pt.2

"So I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow?' Lexa asks leaning against her car, her hands on Clarke's hips. Clarke's arms were draped over Lexa's shoulders, her fingers stroking her hair. They had been standing at her car for the past fifteen minutes, neither of them wanting to leave.

"7 sounds perfect, is there anything specific I should wear or something I shouldn't wear?"

"Anything you'd wear will be perfect I'm sure. I'll probably wear something black or white and anything goes with either colour so you can wear whatever you'd like." Lexa was staring at Clarke in pure devotion. She wanted to kiss Clarke so badly but Jake was in the doorway looking at them. Lexa didn't want to kiss her in front of Jake, it seemed wrong on so many levels.

"I'm excited to see formal Lexa, it must be quite the sight. You in a suit, all dressed up." Clarke leaned in, dangerously close to Lexa's lips, clearly she didn't mind her father's presence.

"If I must say so myself, it definitely is." A smirk crawled onto her lips, it was flirtatious. Enough for Clarke to lean closer and meet Lexa's lips with her own. It triggered an abundant flood of sensation and emotion in Lexa, she pulled her even closer, nothing but fabric separating their skin. The kiss was full of ache and want. Lexa dug her fingers into Clarke's skin but soon became aware that they in fact weren't alone when Jake cleared his throat audibly.

"People are always watching Lexa, keep that in mind please." He made his way down the few steps toward them, "Lexa may I have a word with you in private?"

Clarke returned her attention to Lexa, "I'll see you at 7 then." With that she kissed her one last time before making her way inside. "Wait, Lexa?"

"Yes Clarke?" Lexa had returned her hands to her pockets, there was a cold breeze and with Clarke's heat gone, the cold stung at her finger tips.

"Can I have your number?" It was strange, in normal situations, numbers were exchanged before first kisses. But it seemed fitting, because they weren't in a normal situation, in fact it was far from normal.

Lexa's smile widened, "Yes you may. Give me your phone." Clarke handed her, her phone and Lexa swiftly entered her number and saved it. "Call me maybe?"

"That song is terrible and now I'll have to see how I feel if I'll ever even call you after that reference." Clarke teased and this time she made her way to the house.

"Your feelings are so evident and pure." Jake commented staring at his daughter walking away from them, "Lexa, if you and Clarke truly pursue this, you must keep her out of our world. What happened to Costia cannot happen to my daughter."

Lexa chewed the inside of her cheeks, standing up straight, considering what to say to him. "I will keep her safe Jake. Truly. I will lay my life down for her if I must. I however have been thinking to make a plan for our common enemy Jake, a permanent solution. I have grown quite tired of her actions as you know."

Jake nodded, satisfied with Lexa's answer. "I hope you come up with that plan and execute it perfectly. You know you can always give me a call if you need help. I also hope that you and your sister can come around for dinner sometime, perhaps we could eat like a family as your father wished us too." He opened his arms to Lexa, gesturing for a hug. Lexa stepped forward into his embrace and it made her think of her own father. When was the last time she hugged him? It was on her 17th birthday when he came to visit her and Luna at the boarding school, it was so long ago. "I'd like that Jake, I'm sure Luna would too."

//

Clarke hadn't texted Lexa the remainder of yesterday and she didn't text her today either. Lexa wondered if Clarke was as nervous about tonight as she was. She didn't understand why she was nervous, it was just Clarke. Lexa had been in much worse situations, but the angst and anxiety she was feeling now was beyond compare. When Lexa left the Griffin household yesterday, she called her friend Echo. Echo had an eye for formal wear and Lexa knew she would need a new suit for the Gala tonight.

Lexa now stood in front of Clarke's front door, red roses in hand. Her wavy hair loosely fell over her shoulders perfectly. She stood dressed in black slacks that fit her perfectly and a simple formal white button up. She opted for no tie tonight, leaving the top 3 buttons unbuttoned instead showing off her tanned skin. Her blazer was a classy white too with cufflinks shaped in W's, the pearl white of the blazer really brought out the forest green of her eyes.

She laid four soft knocks on the door and her nerves exploded, she felt like turning around and running away, she wasn't ready to face Abby. Her car was parked in the driveway which meant she was here too and Jake's car wasn't here. To Lexa's unfortunate luck, Abby answered the door instead of Clarke herself, her smile dropping when she laid eyes on Lexa.

"Evening, Can I help you Lexa?"

Seems no one told Abby she was coming and it will considerably make this situation much more difficult. Lexa shifted on her feet. "Evening Dr. Griffin, these are for you," Lexa held out the roses toward Abby, "As an apology for my actions, they were uncalled for. I hope that you can forgive me for taking Clarke as assurance."

Abby stared at the roses, she seemed to like them which was a good thing. "Thank you, Lexa. But surely you didn't come here dressed up just to give me flowers and to apologize."

Lexa cleared her throat nervously, fidgeting with her now empty hands, "No Dr. Griffin-"

"Abby is fine, we're not at the hospital. There's no need to be formal."

"Right, Abby. I'm here for Clarke. She's joining me for dinner at a business Gala tonight. My apologies, I thought Jake or Clarke would have told you."

"No, no one told me. It seems I live in the dark in my own home. Did Clarke agree to this? Or is this part of your deal with Jake?" Abby's voice held challenge and warning; she clearly wasn't in the mood for Lexa. This was an uncomfortable conversation and Lexa had no idea where either of them was going with it. She was unsure of what Jake told her and what he didn't tell her. "Yes, Clarke agreed to it and-"

Clarke rounded the corner and Lexa's eyes widened; her breath catching in her throat. She blinked several times to take in Clarke's appearance. Clarke was mesmerizing, hypnotic.  
She wore a dark crimson red dress that extended all the way to the floor, the dress hugged her every curve perfectly and she seemed taller which probably meant she was wearing heels.   
A mere inch of cleavage visible and of course that's where Lexa's eyes stuck.  
Her hair was done up in a formal yet fun bun and she wore light make up that accentuated her sharp facial features.

"Hi." Lexa's mouth was dry and she couldn't get herself to speak. "Lexa?"

Lexa snapped out of it and tried forming a coherent sentence. "Hi- uhm- you look beautiful." Abby eyed Lexa, trying to puzzle together what was going on and why she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Thank you." Clarke answers, chuffed. Her outfit did the job it was intended to do and maybe even more. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, yes of course." Lexa utters taking a step down extending her hand to Clarke to help her down the 2 steps. Clarke took her hand stepping past Abby, "Goodnight mom, love you."

"What time will you be home?" Abby asks, trying to take control of the situation she clearly has no control over.  
"I don't know, maybe tomorrow somewhere." Clark answers giddy. "Don't worry mom, it's just a formal dinner, I'm not getting pregnant. Tell dad I love him, bye."

"You getting pregnant is not what I'm worried about, it's who you're with that I'm worried about. Your boyfriend is in a coma and you're going out like nothing's wrong." Abby seemed offended by Clarke's curt answer.

Clarke turned around sighing. "Don't be rude mother, Lexa is standing right here. You shouldn't be worried at all, like I said, it's just dinner. Also I know mom and it's very tragic but I can't do anything for him, the best I can do for him is to let him rest and recover. See you tomorrow."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening Abby, give Jake my best regards." Lexa and Clarke walked to her car hand in hand; Lexa helping her over the brick terrain.

"Be safe!" Abby yelled after them.

"I'll bring her back safe Abby, I promise!"

//

"You clean up nicely Miss Woods." Clarke says looking Lexa over for the thousandth time tonight.

"Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Lexa says wrapping her arm around Clarke's waist as they entered the large building. "Who am I kidding, you look absolutely breath-taking and I'm honoured to have you as my date and nevermind making me the luckiest person here."

Clarke was blushing, "You flatter me too much, I'm happy to be your date. You did not lie when you said you looked good in a suit. Except good would be an understatement."

"Careful Miss Griffin, you're inflating my ego." They entered a large hall that was packed with people, all formally dressed. All of them engaged in casual conversation, here and there a laugh erupted. These people didn't at all seem like obnoxious rich people as Clarke thought they would be. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke tighter, making them hip to hip. "I have a speech to make later so I'll have to leave you alone for a few minutes."

"That's fine, I see a lot of pretty people to conversate with."

"That's not funny." Lexa says with a smile hinting at her lips.

"Are you jealous Miss Woods?" Clarke asks close to Lexa's ear, hot breath on her skin sending shivers down her spine.

"Extremely." It was an honest reply, but she was going along with the joke.

Lexa looked around the room scanning it when she caught sight of two short haired women approaching them hand in hand. "Lexa, looking dashing as ever. I knew this suit would do you justice."

"And I thank you, without you this dashing look wouldn't have happened." Lexa turned her attention to Clarke. "Clarke this is Echo Ash, one of my bestest friends and her stunning fiancé Hope Diyoza. Echo picked out my suit for tonight, as she does for every other event."

Clarke extended a hand to them both, "Pleasure to meet you both, I'm Clarke Griffin. I had no idea Lexa had friends."

"Oh honey, I know who you are, Lexa spoke about you the entire time I was tailoring her suit. But don't worry, I'm sure I'm her only friend because even I struggle to tolerate her sometimes."

"Come on Echo, don't embarrass me like that. We were just starting to get along."

"I'll embarrass you all I want," Echo looked around the room, seemingly looking for someone, "Where's your sister, I thought she'd come with you. She always attends these things with you for the free booze and pretty woman."

Lexa laughed. "She does love free booze and pretty woman doesn't she? Luna is out of town with a friend for a few days." Echo raised her eyebrows in shock. "Now I'm the one whose shocked, Luna has friends? Or is this friend actually just her newest project?"

Clarke intervened because Lexa didn't seem to want to answer. "It's my best friend Raven Reyes actually. They seem quite smitten with one another but from what I hear now I'm worried about Luna's intentions with her." Clarke finishes eyeing Lexa who only shrugged.

A man stepped onto the stage in front of them to make an announcement. "I just got word our biggest benefactor has arrived, which makes it my cue to call her up here. It is with great pleasure that I introduce you all to Lexa Woods." The room exploded with clapping and also occasional cheers which surprised Clarke, she obviously didn't know this side of Lexa yet and it was another side to add to the ever growing list she's compiled in her head.

"I'll be right back." Lexa says pecking Clarke's lips as if she's done it a million times before, it felt so normal, so familiar. When Lexa left her side she felt cold and instantly missed her presence next to her. A server came by with a tray of champagne which Clarke gladly took a glass of, gulping it down trying to shake the cold she was experiencing.

"Excuse us Clarke. It was so nice to meet you, I hope to see you again." With that Echo and her fiancé left.

Lexa started her speech, her eyes trained on Clarke, a wide smile on her face. "It's such an honour to be here and to be part of such a great cause-"  
An oldish woman took stance next to Clarke, at first not saying anything.

Farther into Lexa's speech, she spoke. "Incredible, isn't she?" the woman asked Clarke.

Clarke smiled friendly, "Yes, she is."

"Do you know her well? I noticed you two coming in together earlier."

"Yes, we grew up together. I knew her quite well back then. We only recently reacquainted. Do you know her?" The woman was Clarke's mother's age. Except for the lines at her mouth and eyes that came with the years, she looked quite good for the age Clarke guessed she was. She wore a silver pantsuit with complex braids in her hair.

"Yes, fairly well. Myself and her father go back, old business partners. I must say it is such a tragedy what happened to her father and not so long after to her lover Costia as well. Excuse my crude way of saying it but it seems death follows her around like an old friend." The woman's words were strange to Clarke, they weren't things one would say to a stranger.

"It surely is, I don't know much of it though. I'm Clarke, and you are?" Clarke extended her hand in greeting.

Lexa's speech had finished and Clarke had missed most of it because she was conversating with this strange woman. Lexa stepped off of the stage and shook a few hands on her way back to Clarke.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Clarke, but you must excuse me." The woman left Clarke standing alone once more. Clarke wanted to ask her name again since she never gave it to her, but before she could ask, she disappeared into a crowd of people.

"Hi." Lexa says as she reaches Clarke. "Who was that you were talking to?"  
Clarke shook her head, "I have no idea, but she seemed friendly at first and then it just got really weird."

"Weird? Why? What did she say?" Lexa was confused and concerned all at once, "Do you still see her Clarke, I'd like to know who she is."

"No, I don't see her anymore. But she said something like death follows you around. It was really weird, it gave me the creeps." Lexa moved closer to Clarke to speak because music had started playing and the people who stood idle evacuated the dance floor. "Pay her no mind Clarke, she sounds delusional to me. Anyway, may I have this dance Miss Griffin?" Lexa asks extending her hand to Clarke.

"I'd love that."

Lexa smirked and guided Clarke to the dancefloor. A slow song was playing so Lexa rested her hands on Clarke's hips and Clarke draped her arms over Lexa's shoulders, resting their foreheads on one another. "You know, at the boarding school I was at, we never had dances since we were all girls, the school thought it wrong."

"That's really sad. I went to a bunch but I was always missing someone there."

"And who was that?" Lexa asks, full knowing whom Clarke was referring to. To Lexa there was just something about Clarke admitting she missed her.

"You of course." Clarke says, placing her fingers on the nape of Lexa's neck, "This feels surreal, being here, with you."

"To me as well." Lexa leaned in closer to Clarke, hovering her lips over hers, asking if Clarke was comfortable with truly kissing her in public. Clarke didn't take long to show her answer as she pressed her lips to Lexa's. The kiss was slow, tender and loving. When Lexa released Clarke's lips, something caught her eye behind Clarke. "You have to be kidding me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Our party is being crashed; you must go Clarke." Lexa retracted her hands from Clarke's hips, pushing her away. Clarke turned around, looking in the direction Lexa was staring in.

"That old woman? That's who I was talking to earlier." The woman stood staring at them, a cold wicked smile in place.

Lexa's skin went as cold as ice. "That is Nia, Clarke. You must leave. Gustus and Indra are parked out front in a black Range Rover, tell them to take you to my home and not to leave until I'm there. Tell them it's a direct order from Heda. They'll know it's serious."

"Heda?" Clarke asks confused.

"I'll explain later, go Clarke please." Clarke took the order and headed for the exit hurriedly but not without looking back at Lexa over her shoulder whom stood staring at her, making sure she gets out safely. She mouthed 'Go' again.

When Clarke was out the door, Lexa turned around knowing Nia would want to talk and just piss her off for fun. And as of on cue Nia approached Lexa, a challenge in her stride as well as her eyes. "What are you doing here Nia?" Lexa asks coldly. Anger already coiling inside of her.

"I'm a benefactor too Lexa, it's only right for me to be here, you know how business goes."

"Of course. Now what is it you want with me?"

"Calm down Lexa, we're just old friends chatting. Speaking of, I had the most delightful conversation with Clarke earlier, she's way too nice for you, a looker too. Isn't she Jakes daughter? Does he know how close you two are?"

Lexa was fuming at the sound of Clarke's name on this woman's lips. "You stay away from her do you hear me? I will fucking end you if you touch her."

"Now why would I do that?" Nia asks placing her hands behind her back. "What will I do with her, she's merely just a girl."

Lexa's hands were formed in tight fists at her sides. She just wanted to tear Nia's head right off of her body and throw it to rabid dogs. "Costia was merely just a girl too and look what you did." Lexa stepped forward, getting in Nia's face. This was the first time Lexa had the chance to directly challenge Nia, "You're just a pathetic old woman that's bored of her own life so you try to destroy mine. Not this time Nia, I will not allow it."

"Oh, feisty aren't we. Relax child, we're in public, there's no need for you to make a scene." The announcer called Nia's name next and she smiled at Lexa, "I hope you stick around for my speech." and with that she left Lexa standing in pure rage.

//

Lexa busted through the door that lead into her home. Indra stood at the foot of the stairs, her hand on the grip of her hand-gun, ready to shoot if it was an intruder. Her posture relaxed when she saw it was Lexa, removing her hand from the weapon. "Heda."

"Where is she Indra?"

"She's upstairs, Gustus is guarding the door."

"Thank you. I appreciate you protecting her." Indra nodded once, stepping away from the foot of the stairs, allowing Lexa to pass. She made it to her room where Gustus stood. "Heda." He says, moving away from the door.

"Gustus. Thank you. You may leave but stay the night patrolling please, make sure no Azgeda comes near here, if they do, take care of it."

He bowed his head. "We will do so, goodnight Lexa."

"Goodnight." She says opening the door to her room, heading inside. Clarke was standing on the balcony that Lexa kept hidden behind curtains because it reminded her of Costia. Costia had loved to spend nights out there, staring up at the stars, naming each one of them for Lexa, she had an extraordinary passion for astronomy.

Lexa paused at first in the middle of the room, staring at Clarke's back, the moonlight was shining over her just right, showing every single curve. It seemed she didn't hear Lexa coming in. The wind was blowing the curtains making them hover, it felt like a scene out of a movie. Lexa exhaled and shrugged her blazer off, throwing it at the couch and continued her walk outside toward Clarke, taking stance next to her, her hands on the railing.

"I'm sorry our night got spoiled Clarke."

Clarke half smiled, turning her body toward Lexa, "It's okay, I enjoyed most of it. Your friend seemed nice and I hope we can finish our dance sometime. Maybe have a few glasses of champagne too."

"I can definitely make that happen." Thunder rustled above them and strangely, Lexa loved the sound of it. It made her think the universe felt her anger and uneasiness on this night too.

Clarke moved from the railing and slid her arms around Lexa's waist, resting her head on her back. Lexa smelt of a husky perfume that reminded Clarke of the forest they were in yesterday. Clarke inhaled the smell and it was comforting, it was all Lexa. Lexa put her own hands over Clarke's, nestling her fingers between Clarke's and leaned back against her as Clarke pulled her even closer. Lexa was sure she could stand here all night, as long as Clarke wanted to hold her.

The way they interacted became precious to her, it was so charged with tension yet it was a comfortable feeling to them both. It felt as if these feelings between them have been mutual for much longer than they both cared to admit. The understanding of one another, completely unspoken and new, but it felt like this understanding had been going on for years. Lexa stroked her fingers over Clarke's, the feeling both soothing and very arousing and it made Clarke think about the dance they shared at the Gala, completely oblivious to their surroundings. It was like when they were in each other's arms, everything around them disappeared and turned blank.

It might have been minutes or perhaps hours until Lexa gently pulled away from Clarke and she hesitantly released her, it made her wonder what was about to happen next, if Lexa was going to ask her to return to her own room again, to sleep in a large cold bed alone seeing Raven wasn't here. Lexa turned to her and brushed away a strand of Clarke's now loose hair, her eyes filled with an abundant amount of emotions that the moonlight accentuated, the sight made Clarke's heart want to jump out of her chest.

The thunder above them approached and it was soon going to rain. Lexa cupped her cheeks with both hands and pulled her in for long, yet slow kiss that just said so much more than words could ever say aloud. Clarke moved her hands to Lexa's hips and ran them up her back feeling hot hard muscles through Lexa's thin white button up. Clarke then pulled her in that their bodies collided, she was desperate for the feeling of Lexa's body against hers, she just wished clothing wasn't separating them.

Lexa stopped kissing her, her hands still in place over Clarke's cheeks. "Stay with me tonight Clarke." Lexa says, a demand full of lust. "Of course."

Lexa brushed her lips over Clarke's, "I don't feel like sleeping tonight."

"Neither do I."

A wave of heat shot through Clarke's body as she fully met Lexa's eyes, that showed nothing but need, it almost made her knees buckle. "Perfect."

**_-SMUT COMING UP, IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE READING IT, DON'T. IT'S QUITE EXPLICIT. IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE READING IT, THIS IS WHERE THE CHAPTER ENDS FOR YOU. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.-_ **

Lexa slid her hands down to Clarke's hips and kissed her hard, as if it would be the last time she ever would or could. Heat farther surged through Clarke, she barely noticed when Lexa slid her hands to her thighs and lifted her in one swift motion and without second thought she wrapped her legs around Lexa's hips, carrying her inside, Lexa held onto Clarke with only one arm and swiped all of the contents off her desk as she placed Clarke on it, stepping between her legs still kissing her.

Lexa slid her hands over Clarke's thighs up to her hips again and Clarke wanted nothing else more than for Lexa's hands to continue their exploration of her body.

Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa again which earned her a groan into her mouth which caused a surge of moisture between her thighs. Clarke knew at that moment that she would never get enough of Lexa's lips, and she certainly would never get enough of Lexa's wandering hands but overall, she would never get enough of Lexa. Lexa's mouth wandered over Clarke's neck and she gasped moving her head backward for Lexa to get better access, Clarke moved her hands to the back of Lexa's head, getting lost in her curls as Lexa worked her way up her neck, kissing and gently nipping at her skin, Clarke uncontrollably lost herself in the surge of sensation Lexa's touch brought.

In the heat of the moment Clarke found her hands on the buttons of Lexa's shirt, unable to unclasp them so she opted to just rip the shirt off, buttons falling all over the floor. Lexa was smiling against her lips as she helped Clarke getting the shirt off her arms, which proved to be unexpectedly difficult. Eventually she got out of it and threw it to the side, her lips still heatedly on Clarke's. Clarke pulled back taking in the sight of Lexa, her abs flexing with every warm breath she took.

There were no actual words that could describe what Clarke was feeling, she was caught on Lexa's eyes, a vibrant green. She pulled Lexa close again with her legs and drowned in another kiss as she ran her hands over Lexa's bare shoulders to her lower back, her hands moving to her front running then upwards over the scars Lexa's skin harboured from the stabbing. Her muscles were hard under her skin, flexing at every movement Clarke made over her skin.

Lexa's lace bra was in the way but Clarke didn't care because what she could feel of Lexa's skin was enough for her at this moment. Clarke gasped over Lexa's mouth because she could feel Lexa's delicate fingers unzipping her dress, the touch ignited something else in Clarke and she was about to explode. Clarke nearly tore her own dress off but Lexa beat her to it, throwing it to the side, leaving Clarke's chest bare. Before Lexa got a look, Clarke brought her in hard, a wave of moisture exploding in both of them. Clarke buried her fingers in Lexa's hair, unable to get enough. Lexa's fingers were gliding across Clarke's bare skin. Clarke was kissing Lexa like her life was depending on it, like she would explode the moment her lips left Lexa's. Lexa was the only thing she needed at this moment.

Clarke pulled away and Lexa groaned at the sudden movement she didn't approve of. Clarke ran her fingers across Lexa's scars on her abdomen while laying wet kisses across her neck. Lexa trembled under the kisses but Clarke kissed her way up Lexa's neck again, running her fingers across her scars and along the muscles her abdomen elicited.

Clarke's fingers ran across the clasp of Lexa's bra, her eyes meeting with Lexa's asking for permission, "Take it off and throw it into oblivion for all I care."

Clarke smiled devilishly, hooking her fingers under the clasp and unhooking it, tossing it behind her. She released an uneasy breath. Lexa's hands remained on Clarke's bare back, soothing her fingers over soft skin.

"I was never sure you'd come back after you left years ago."

"I will always come back for you Clarke." Lexa remained close to Clarke, skin pressed to her own, heat seeped from Lexa onto Clarke, silencing the cold that came from the ajar balcony door.

Lexa tipped Clarke's chin up. Kissing her as she has, so many times now before, it was soft and tender, filled with care. "I will keep you safe from Nia until I utter my last breath Clarke Griffin. As long as I have blood coursing through my veins, I will make sure you're safe."

The words were etched in Lexa's eyes and at that moment Clarke knew they were true. She let the words float their way to her heart, making their home there.

It had started raining outside, the rain dripping inside through the door, hitting their ankles. Clarke undid Lexa's belt, not once leaving her gaze.

Both of them were unclothed on their top sides, Lexa straightened, standing confidently in front of Clarke. Lexa stood beautiful in front of her, every muscle perfectly etched, waiting for Clarke's next move. Clarke placed a hand over Lexa's scars and she instantly tensed at the touch, but soon relaxed when her touch became soft and warm. Lexa stood solid against Clarke's fingers that were gliding over her abdomen, up to her chest and over shoulders, leaving a trail of heat between them. The look in Lexa's eyes were impossible to be into words, but all Clarke knew was that she's never felt so needed and wanted in her entire life.

Clarke traced her fingers over Lexa's scars once more, leaving soft kisses on each of them. The gesture made Lexa burn with desire and she needed to kiss Clarke again. But Clarke wasn't finished yet, her fingers softly ran upward again to Lexa's breast and she brushed her thumb over her nipple that elicited a soft low moan escaping from between Lexa's teeth. Her abdominal muscles hardening under Clarke's palm that was held there. Lexa's eyes were filled with lust, mirroring that of Clarke's and it made sense to her because they both felt this intense feeling, the aching heat between them and the throbbing of their cores.

Lexa growled at the sight of Clarke's bare chest and pulled her toward her with a yank and instantly Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa, almost instinctively. She slid her arms around Lexa's neck as she effortlessly lifted her off the desk and carried her across the room, her hands supporting either of Clarke's thighs as their bare chests were pressed together, all Clarke did was hold on and let every burning sensation she felt wash over her. Lexa stopped in front of the foot of the bed but didn't put Clarke down because she was kissing her hard and Lexa expertly matched her pace, their lips already bruised and the clashing of teeth and tongues that only increased the throbbing of Lexa's core.

The thunder outside became louder and drew closer, the wind blowing through the open balcony doors, making curtains hover once again. No lights were turned on, only the full moons light filled the room. Lexa admired the sight of Clarke as the moonlight fell over her bare skin as she lowered her onto the bed.

Clarke pulled Lexa down the rest of the way into another kiss and couldn't stop her hands from soothing over all of Lexa's back and she definitely couldn't stop herself from running her mouth over her neck and shoulders, and when Lexa repositioned herself between Clarke's thighs, she impatiently pulled at Lexa's slacks, wanting them off immediately. Lexa groaned against her mouth, as her free hand moved to her pants, helping Clarke to get them off. When she got them off, she threw them across the room and they were skin to skin, only underwear remaining between them, they were both completely unprepared for how it felt to be so close to one another.

Clarke bit her lip as Lexa took her time with her, her mouth on her neck. Suddenly Clarke tipped Lexa over but she didn't mind, she raised a thigh between Clarke's, her hands softly caressing her breasts, her movements filled with determination. Lexa and Clarke's feelings now infused with one another and Lexa was sure she would never grow tired of how Clarke felt pressed to her, how her skin felt under her touch or the way her skin tasted. Clarke mapped out Lexa with both her hands and lips until Lexa hissed a breath and moved against Clarke.

Clarke ushered a hand between them, resting it on the inside of Lexa's thigh and she came to a stop, her eyes meeting with Lexa's. She placed a hand over Clarke's and gently moved her hand to where she needed her most. When Clarke's hand arrived at its destination, she could feel how wet Lexa was already and her breath caught in her throat at the feeling. Lexa's gaze was drilling into Clarke's eyes, begging for her to continue and Clarke ran a finger over Lexa's wet folds, her lips slightly parting at the sensation. Lexa softly caressed the side of Clarke's face and she moved her face pressing a soft kiss to her palm.

Gently Clarke ran her finger across Lexa's slick heat, stopping at her entrance. Lexa eyes were full of encouragement, want and need as she softly brushed her fingers over Clarke's idle wrist, needing her to continue. She slid a single finger into Lexa and the groan that came out of Lexa's mouth echoed through the room. At that moment all Clarke wanted was to make Lexa forget about all the pain she's ever felt and make her believe that she will never experience it again.

Lexa pulled Clarke closer, whispering "Please," close to her ear and Clarke's heart exploded and an ocean of emotions flooded over her as she slid another finger in and matched Lexa's continues thrusts forward against her fingers, Clarke lightly brushed her thumb over Lexa's clit and a loud moan erupted from her mouth. Clarke realigned their gazes so she could see the effect she was having on Lexa and what she saw made herself oh so much more wet. Lexa's grip on Clarke's lower back tightened as she ran her nails across her bare skin, digging them into hot flesh as she grew closer to her climax.

Lexa's breath was hot against Clarke's neck, coming in short fast bursts, "Oh, Clarke." She felt Lexa's release building with every thrust and Lexa uttering her name so seductively only encouraged her to move even faster. When Lexa climaxed her back arched and she practically yelled Clarke's name so loud that the whole of New York could probably hear her. After Lexa kissed her hard again, tangling her fingers in Clarke's blonde locks as she moaned softly, her hips still jerking with sensation.

Clarke held Lexa close, her lips on her neck again tasting perspiration while hearing Lexa's breathing slow down. Eventually she withdrew her fingers from Lexa, bringing them up to her mouth licking her digits clean of Lexa. The sight awoke something in Lexa she never knew was there and she sat up pulling Clarke onto her lap that she straddled her. The were face to face, eyes searching one another and suddenly Lexa's mouth was on her breasts, teasing her nipples with her tongue and Clarke's head flew backward and she could barely breathe at the sensation. Tangling her fingers in Lexa's hair, holding on for dear life as an electric surge shot through her spine.

Lexa was absolutely relentless with her kisses and touches all over Clarke's body and when she dipped her finger between Clarke's thighs, her eyes shot up meeting Clarke's. "Please Lexa, fuck me."

"Potty mouth." And before Clarke could comprehend what was going on, Lexa's fingers were inside of her and she tried stifling her moan but utterly failed. Once again, her head fell backwards and she was barely aware of Lexa's other hand on her back, trying to keep her steady in place on her lap. Clarke matched Lexa's rhythm rolling her hips forward on her fingers, ache and trembling filled her as a wildfire ignited inside of her.

Clarke rode her fingers for as long as she possibly could as she was nearing her end. "Look at me Clarke." Clarke's eyes opened and she met Lexa's gaze best she could but it took everything in her to keep her eyes open as her orgasm exploded through her. Clarke crashed her mouth onto Lexa's, moaning into her mouth loudly as she rode out her orgasm. When Clarke stopped shaking, Lexa retracted her fingers out of Clarke and moved them to her mouth, matching Clarke's previous motion, licking them clean.

Clarke leaned her forehead to Lexa's closing her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. She was completely contempt with her arms wrapped around Lexa's neck listening to both their breathing evening out, the rain was now soft outside but a cold breeze still came through the ajar balcony door, the chill ran over both of their sweat-slicked skin, but neither minded.

"I hope you're not tired."

"Not even close Clarke."


	16. Forgive Me

Clarke was the first to wake up and she realized she hadn't ever felt so happy in her entire life, the memory of the events that transpired the previous night still fresh in her mind. Lexa's arm was around her waist, her naked body pressed against her own and Clarke sighed in satisfaction and nestled herself closer. Her original thoughts of Lexa a few days ago, now long forgotten, replaced with thoughts full of fondness and endearment. There was no denying the connection they shared anymore, it was solidified now.

Clarke tried denying it, countless times but she couldn't anymore. Who thought Bellamy ending up in hospital would lead her here? When Lexa left Clarke alone at the hospital, she knew she couldn't leave it like it was between them. She had to find it in her to accept her own feelings for Lexa and that's what she did. Boy did she. The way Lexa looked at her last night just made it ever more so evident that Lexa felt what she felt too and maybe even more.

Lexa moved behind her and Clarke felt lips on the back of her neck and then on her shoulder, it made chills run down her spine. She moved her head, giving Lexa more access to her neck which she gladly took, Lexa continued kissing her softly and gently moving up her neck, stopping at her ear nipping at the lobe. Clarke moved her fingers over Lexa's that were resting on her waist and let out a low moan.

"Please tell me you'll always wake me up like this." She says, lacing her fingers with Lexa's.

"Every time you give me the chance to Clarke Griffin."

Clarke smiled and rolled over, facing Lexa. She was staring at her, something in her eyes that wasn't there yesterday but Clarke couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. That was the thing about Lexa, everything she felt was expressed through her eyes, she didn't have to say anything to show how she felt.

"Hi there."

A smile crawled onto Lexa's lips; she hadn't felt so contempt in years. Not even with Costia, the things she was feeling now could never compare to what she felt when she was with Costia.  
Lexa brushed away a strand of hair from Clarke's face and laid a soft kiss to her forehead and Clarke snuggled closer to her, desperate to feel Lexa's body against her own again. Lexa obliged and pulled Clarke closer, resting her hand on her hip.

"I don't know what time it is, but I can tell I haven't slept this late in a long time Clarke." She says running her fingers across Clarke's bare skin, down her back and up again to her hip then to her thigh and stopped there. Clarke found herself wanting Lexa to continue the journey of her fingers, to where she wanted them. She so desperately wanted to repeat what they did last night.

"Why did you stop?"

Lexa chuckled, "Eager, aren't we?" she returned her hand to Clarke's hip and readjusted herself, her face now above Clarke's. Clarke moved her hand to Lexa's cheek cupping it. "I swear if you don't kiss me right now, I might punch you in the face."

"You are very aggressive for someone who wants kisses." She says moving her hand to Clarke's abdomen and lowered herself, connecting her lips with Clarke's. It was a slow kiss, lips moving over one another and tongues brushing against each other, Clarke was growing ever aroused all from the beginning as she soothed her hand up over Lexa's toned abdomen and cupping her breast which earned a growl into her mouth.

The bedroom door flew open, hitting the walls with a hard thump. "We're back!" Both Luna and Raven's eyes widen at the sight, neither of them ready for what they now see. "Fucking hell Clarke, what did I say about sex?"

Lexa moved the sheet over them both, making sure Clarke is covered. "Luna! Get out!"

"You didn't say anything about her bed to be fair." Clarke chimes from next to her. Her face was a bright red colour that mirrored the red on Lexa's face, them both extensively embarrassed about being caught.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be, loopholes. Smart Griffin but I'm compiling a whole new list. We're gone for 2 days and you two bone and now I owe Raven 10 bucks."

"That's true, I called it." Raven raised her hand for Luna to high-five her but Luna shook her head no disapprovingly so Raven high-fived herself. "Your loss."

"Can you two please just leave!" Lexa yells now annoyed at the two at the door. Her entire buzz now killed; reality had set in. It wasn't just her and Clarke anymore, the world was still out there.

"Fine, but no sex while I'm home." She says turning around and wrapping her arm around Raven, scooting her out and closing the door behind them.

Lexa sat up, pulling her legs upward and rested her arms on either knee. She sat completely bare at the top and Clarke drank in the sight. "Well that was awkward."

"Tell me about it, I'm pretty sure your sister saw my breasts."

Clarke's phone started buzzing on the nightstand next to her, it was Abby calling. She reached for it and answered as she moved back to Lexa, resting her free hand on her inner thigh. "Hi."

Lexa moved and it forced Clarke to remove her hand from her thigh, her eyes following Lexa's every movement as she came face to face with her, a wild look in her eyes as an animal would have, ready to devour their prey. She pushed Clarke backward that she was laying down again and towered over her.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" Clarke asks into her phone but she was distracted because Lexa's mouth was on her neck, laying wet open-mouthed kisses one after the other. It was incredibly erotic and all she wanted to do was put her phone down and give all her attention to Lexa. "Why are you talking so fast, slow down." The slow down more aimed at Lexa.

Lexa continued her journey downward and flicked her tongue over Clarke's hard nipple and she had to bite down on her lip to almost bleeding point just to stop herself from moaning into her phone. Lexa continued the onslaught of kisses farther down, stopping at Clarke's hip bones as she kissed them, raising her eyes to meet Clarke's as she noticed her breathing picking up.

"That's good I guess-"

Lexa's hands were on either of Clarke's knees as she spread her legs, Clarke absolutely froze at the action unable to speak at that moment. "Yeah, I'm still here sorry, I got distracted. What were you saying?"

Lexa dipped her head, kissing the insides of Clarke's thighs, she was dangerously nearing Clarke's already wet core.

"What did you just say?" Lexa's head shot up at the words, trying to gauge what was going on, she didn't know who Clarke was on the phone with but it now seemed urgent. "He's awake? Is he talking? What did he say?"

Lexa completely pulled away from Clarke, aware of whom she was referring to.

Bellamy.

"Yes, okay. I'm on way mom." Lexa's blush returned from earlier, now realizing Clarke was on the phone with her mother this whole time she was getting ready to make love to her again.

Clarke dropped her phone, not sure what to say to Lexa but soon she got an idea on what to start with. "Don't you ever do that again. I almost moaned your name to my mother. Can you imagine how much she'd freak out?"

Lexa chuckled, returning the sheet over them both as they were face to face again, naked bodies pressed together again. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was her. What's the news?"

Clarke stroked Lexa's cheek, savouring the moment. Unsure how long it will be until they'll be this close again. "He's awake but he wouldn't talk to anybody but me so I should probably go."

"What do you think it means? Do you think he remembers?"

Clarke didn't answer right away, instead she pressed her lips to Lexa's meeting her with a kiss which she gladly accepted. "Hmm, I could probably do this forever." Lexa says against her lips.

"Me too."

Lexa rolled off of Clarke, returning to her side of the bed. "I'll take you to the hospital as soon as we are done taking a shower."

"We?" Clarke asks smirking.

"Oh yeah, I can't leave you hanging, I've got to finish what I started."

//

Gustus had ended up taking Clarke to the hospital because she insisted Lexa talked to her sister about her trip and how things went down with Anya since Luna seemed perplexed over it. Raven had gone with Clarke to the hospital for moral support and she was dying to see Octavia because she hadn't seen her friend in what seemed like forever.

When they arrived, Gustus remained in the car and the two girls headed straight to the room number Octavia had texted Clarke. When they got to the room, Bellamy was sat up, laughing at something Octavia had said. His face was bruised all over and there were cuts here and there. The moment he laid eyes on Clarke his smile dropped and he sat up farther, straightening himself out.

"Hello Clarke."

Octavia's eyes moved to Raven and Clarke standing in the doorway and unlike Bellamy, her smile broadened. "Hey guys, come in take a seat." She says getting up and enveloped them both in friendly hugs.

"Actually O, I was hoping to have a word with Clarke in private."

Octavia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but heeded her brother's request and both Octavia and Raven left the room, a concerned look plastered to both their faces but more on Raven's face, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Please Clarke, have a seat." Bellamy said as he repositioned himself in the bed to become more comfortable. Clarke slowly walked farther into the room, trying to figure out what he's about to say as she sat down in the chair Octavia had previously occupied.

"They tell me you and Lexa Woods brought me in and that you two had no idea what happened to me."

Clarke swallowed, not knowing if she should continue the lie because he seemed to know more than she wanted him to know judging by his choice of words. But she decided, she'd continue the lie just in case. For Luna's sake. For Lexa's sake. "Yeah, we did. She brought me to see you and we found you all bloody in your driveway."

Bellamy huffed a breath, smiling, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "See, I'd say thank you for helping me but I have a slightly different recollection of what happened. That rabid sister of hers did this to me and you were there, as well as Raven and you two watched it happen. So, tell me Clarke, why are you lying? Does she have something on you, or are my assumptions right and you're whoring and fucking them both."

Clarke's heart sank as she closed her eyes. She physically felt ill and she was sure she was going to vomit at any second. She hoped so hard he wouldn't remember; she didn't want him to.

"Lexa doesn't have something on me. But you know we have a history longer than you can imagine and I couldn't betray that. That's why I'm lying Bell. I'm sorry."

He scrunched his face; he could tell there was more to it. "As far as I know you weren't too fond of her the last time you brought her up to me. What changed Clarke? She's practically a stranger to you and you'd lie for her, for her sister too. This doesn't make sense."

Oh, if only he knew how much Lexa wasn't a stranger to her. If he knew just exactly how much she knows her, especially after last night. And all the other nights they spent talking about each other, how they'd harmlessly flirt. But she couldn't tell him, he didn't deserve to know. She cleared her throat and got up, "Excuse me."

Clarke exited his room and fished her phone out of her pocket. She was happy she got Lexa's number a few days ago because she needed to text or call her immediately. She opted to call her, it would be faster and after three rings Lexa picked up.

"Hello, Lexa speaking."

"Is that how you answer all your calls, because I'm cringing."

"Clarke," The click of the K in her name coming through the phone, "I don't have your number remember? And you never texted me either." Clarke could tell Lexa was smiling.

"Right, I'll have to use your number more often from now on. Anyway, we have a problem, he remembers everything and he's obviously not happy about it."

The line went quiet for several seconds, Lexa didn't speak. She was trying to gather her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm still here, just thinking. Thank you for letting me know."

Clarke shoved her hand into her pants pocket. They actually weren't hers; they were Lexa's. She had borrowed her clothing because she didn't have any clothing at Lexa's house except for the dress she wore last night which now still laid bunched up on the floor of Lexa's room.

"Yeah, of course I had to. So, what do we do now? What's the plan?"

"Now I deal with it, Clarke..." The line went silent again and Clarke waited for Lexa to continue but she never did. Clarke removed the phone from her ear to see her phone was back at the home screen, the call had ended. "Huh, her phone must have died." She says out loud to herself.

This time she opted to text, she told Lexa the most important part already.

Clarke [11:37]: Let me know what to do. Hope I can take you to dinner tonight because if you recall you said to take you to dinner before screwing but it seems we did it the wrong way around. 😂😏

She returned her phone into her pocket and decided to face Bellamy one last time in hopes that she could somehow convince him to not tell officials who did this to him but she had a feeling she wasn't going to have much success but it was worth a try.

\--

Lexa sat at her desk, it still sat empty due to her swiping everything off last night to put Clarke on it.

Last night.

She closed her eyes and she could practically still feel all the places Clarke's hands and mouth had been last night which was practically all over her body but some places burned hotter than others.

Lexa had just hung up on Clarke and threw her phone across the room shattering it in a fit of rage. She knew what this meant, what this meant for Luna. What this means for herself and Clarke.

"Luna!"

Luna came stumbling down the hall, trying to get her other shoe on. "Why are you yelling?"

"Because it's urgent."

"What's up sis?"

She had already decided, they needed to leave and fast. They couldn't risk staying. Maybe Bellamy miraculously remembers what she did too and with their previous charges and him being a cop, the court will have a field day with them and she wasn't going to stick around to find out what punishment they'll get. "Pack a bag, we're leaving. He remembers everything and we can't stay here."

"Fuck. We're going on the run? And what do you mean we? I'm the only one in shit here Lex. I understand I have to go but you don't have to." She was talking really fast, uttering every single thought that came into her head. "You and Clarke, you guys finally got together."

Lexa got up and walked to her sister, putting her hands on either side of her face. "You're my sister and I'm not leaving you do you understand me? Wherever you go, I go. Now go pack, we don't have a lot of time."

Luna nodded and pulled her sister into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry for all of this." Lexa gripped at the shirt Luna was wearing. "It's not your fault but we have to go. Now."

//

Clarke didn't make any sort of progress with Bellamy which was expected but it still frustrated her. After a while Octavia and Raven returned to the room with coffee and they sat trying to engage in conversation but the air was filled with tension that could be cut with a knife. Eventually two of Bellamy's co-workers showed up, two Detectives who came to get his statement.

At that the three women left, deciding to go to lunch which went better than expected. Clarke had told Octavia that she broke up with Bellamy a few days ago which she at first didn't understand but when Clarke explained to her why, including all the times he pushed her around and got aggressive, Octavia then understood. She made a joke that when she saw him again, she was going to kick his ass even farther for how he treated Clarke.

Right now, Gustus was driving Clarke and Raven to Lexa's home since Raven's car was still there and she wanted to spend more time with Luna and Clarke was just about dying to see Lexa again. It's been a few hours since she last saw her but she just wanted to kiss her and hear her voice. On the ride there Clarke became painfully aware of this new effect Lexa had on her, how strong feelings were flowing through her to a point that it almost ached.

Clarke caught Gustus glancing at her in the rear-view mirror several times and she wondered why he paid her so much mind now because he didn't look at her this morning, not even when he spoke to her when Clarke attempted to have small talk with him since Raven was too busy texting Luna to talk to her.

Before she could ask Gustus what his problem was they stopped in front of Lexa's home and Clarke noticed Luna's car was missing from the spot it's been in for the past few days. Bad news for Raven then, she'd have to thirdwheel with her and Lexa now. The thought made Clarke giddy, 'her and Lexa'.

Clarke however was not prepared for what she found when she came into Lexa's room when she heard a crack under her foot, a shattered phone and a lot of clothing splayed out over Lexa's unmade bed. A feeling of confusion over took Clarke and a bad feeling arose in her gut unconsciously.

"Lexa?"

No answer came and Clarke bit her bottom lip in thought as she went farther into the room. She looked to Lexa's desk and there sat the pair of heels she wore last night next to her neatly folded dress with a note on top of it.

She took the note and went back to the bed and sat on it, the feeling she was experiencing wasn't close to a good one because from all the TV shows she's watched that went like this never had a happy ending. It was a stupid comparison but she was thinking about it anyway. Maybe the note was cute because it was on top of her dress, maybe Lexa wanted her to wear it again or maybe the note was Lexa reminiscing about last night. When Clarke opened the envelope, she realized it wasn't a note, it looked more like a letter and bile rose up into her throat.

_My Dearest Clarke_

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I'm about to do. I however am sure in time you'll understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you once again but at least this time I'm telling you, or writing to you anyway. I couldn't possibly do this in person because I know the moment I kiss you goodbye I will not leave._

_Right now, I'm faced with the hardest choice I've ever had to make; I have to choose between you and my sister and let me tell you, were it anyone else, I'd choose you in a heartbeat. My head is telling me to leave and my heart says no and it's all because of you Clarke. My love my walls were built up so high, why did you have to go break through them? When I saw you for the first time that fateful night, something inside of me told me that I had 7 simple days to change your mind about me, just so we could be friends again. But in merely 5 days I achieved it and so much more than I could ever have imagined. I loved you then and Clarke, I love you now. I'm feeling it so intensely and it's making this all so much harder._

_What we shared I like to believe wasn't one sided, I like to think that you too felt everything I felt. There was always this ocean in your eyes and my love, I've been lost at sea.  
I could probably write about my love for you until I've written on every single piece of paper in my home but I'm afraid I do not have the time._

_I wonder what you're thinking right now reading this because all I can think about while writing this is what's the point of finding the one but it's at the wrong time?_

_Who knows, maybe someday it will be me and you and nothing else but right now I can't see it through and I know it hurts, because fuck me I am crying my eyes out, but it's just not our time. In the same breath I'd like to say that I do not expect you to wait for me. We might be gone for several months or several years and that will not be fair to you. So please Clarke, I beg you, do not wait, live your life, live your beautiful life to the fullest and I will see you again one day. All I ask of you is to not ever forget me or the wonderful night we shared._

_All the Love_

_Lexa_


	17. Heartache To The Fullest

A year has passed since the Woods sisters disappeared from New York city without a single trace to follow. Clarke hadn't handled it well and has been partying almost every day since, in order to forget her heartache but was never successful, it seemed every morning she woke up with a headache and nausea, her heartache had increased and her regret became more and more because she woke up next to a new person each time she often spent the night with. Though she couldn't get herself to sleep with another woman again because all she could think about was Lexa and she'd end up comparing them to her. Clarke only spent nights with different men and the sick thing was that she thought of Lexa while she was with them and it made the sex half phenomenal.

Just like the one and only night they spent together.

Clarke had moved out of her parents' home and in with Raven. Raven seemed better off than Clarke even though she still spoke fondly of and about Luna often as if she wasn't abandoned too. Though their relationship was new and still blooming a year ago, Raven was merely only upset for a month and Clarke was now going a year strong in constant heartache, trying absolutely anything and everything to numb her pain but nothing ever worked.

This morning wasn't different from any other morning though, Clarke woke up with a pounding headache and the guy she brought home last night had already left luckily, she hated when they stayed and tried to make small talk or to get her number. She wasn't interested in anything serious or long term, she just wanted to forget the woman that haunted her drunken dreams but that too proved unsuccessful.

She made her way out of her room to the kitchen to get painkillers and coffee and Raven was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the both of them, she recently decided to up her cooking skills for some reason. Raven had tried supporting Clarke the past year best she could but Clarke continued spiralling so Raven let her spiral for a bit then she'd pull her back to reality and a month later Clarke would spiral again and the process would repeat itself.

"Good morning bestie, how are you feeling this morning? You brought quite the snack home last night."

"Ugh, don't remind me, I feel like absolute shit." Clarke says, her head in her hands as she takes a seat at the kitchen counter. This headache wasn't going to let up, even with painkillers.

Raven made her way to the other side of the kitchen and came back with something in her hands and set it in front of Clarke on the counter. "It was hand delivered for you, from one of your many admirers or suiters I assume."

Clarke rubbed at her eyes, trying to wake up more. Raven turned around grabbing the already made coffee out of the machine and poured Clarke a cup. "Here, looks like you need it."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"And don't you forget it Clarkey."

She reached for the small box in front of her and opened it with a knife that laid a little farther from her on the counter. The box itself didn't feel heavy, it felt quite light, almost empty. Clarke opened the flaps of the box and peered inside, it was merely just a piece of folded paper and when she opens it, her heart sinks and her hands go numb.

"Raven, who delivered this?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't know, a woman with shortish hair, really nice frame, I just saw her from the back as she left. Why what is it?"

"It's from Lexa."

"What?!" Raven swings around the table and locks her eyes on the writing. "Holy shit, you're right, the writing is the same as your other letter."

_Dear Clarke_

_Paris is beautiful this time of the year and all I can do is think about you.  
Absolutely anything and everything here is reminding me of you._

_There is this park close to us with the most beautiful trees that are filled with intense blue flowers, but their blue can't possibly compare to the blue of your eyes. I'm sitting at this coffee shop looking over these beautiful flowers and knowing how much you love coffee; you would love this little cute place too._

_I know I shouldn't be writing to you but I just can't help myself anymore. I am missing you in the most simplest desperate human way. My love I was prepared to miss you but I did not expect that it would be this much so perhaps I'm writing this letter to you as a cry of my own pain.  
I tell myself every day that you're happy and I truly hope it is the case because God knows I'm not happy._

_I certainly hope you haven't forgotten me because I certainly haven't forgotten about you... Many nights you come to me in my dreams, tearing me apart layer by layer once more._

_Most of the nights when I can't sleep, I find myself staring at the hotel ceiling just trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling of you and I try not to let it go for as long as possible and I wonder if I'll ever truly be able to let you go, Clarke._

_I want to tell you that I love you more and more everyday even without being close to you and if you have not found another, please clad yourself in my previous words.  
In hindsight I wish I wasn't so selfless and had given in to my selfish desire to just swoop you up and take you with me but I knew you had and have such a beautiful future ahead of you and I could not take that away from you._

_You have utterly and completely broken down my walls and it has caused me so much pain being apart from you for this long. But I do not resent these feelings because it reminds me that the love I feel for you is true. I love you too much for exactly that reason, for breaking through my every defense I sat up. I so deeply wish I could come back and hold you again and kiss you again. I miss your lips on mine and how ridiculously bad you are at dancing._

_I miss you, Clarke._

_All the love_

At this point tears had overwhelmed Clarke and they were streaming down her cheeks, her sobs so evident that she was shaking. All Raven did was wrap her arms around her friend, hoping to comfort her, she knew this couldn't have been easy on Clarke and she actually wished Lexa didn't send this. She was considering to open Clarke's mail in the future, to make sure nothing more came because Clarke wouldn't be able to handle it but then again, who was she to take away these letters from Clarke that was filled with so much pure love but an equal amount of heartache.

"I'm sorry Clarke." Was all Raven managed to say before Clarke erupted in another outburst of cries.

"Raven I miss her so much."

"I know babe, I know." Clarke stayed seated for a few moments longer with Raven standing next to her with her arms still around Clarke's shaking frame, it broke her heart to see her best friend in this state. Luna had been sending her letters as well, but they weren't like this, not so full of hurt. Her letters were about all the places they'd visit and all the clubs they'd trample, it seemed they were actually having the time of their lives but now that she's read Lexa's account of it with Clarke, she wasn't so sure anymore. Of course, they did not share the bond Clarke and Lexa formed but nevertheless she wondered if Luna was as happy as she put forward she was.

Luna's letters were all filled with nothing but love too and how she missed Raven and that she was positive this will pass and they'll be back soon and that she could not wait. Every single one of Luna's letters ended with a poem from some famous poet, who knew Luna was into poetry?  
Raven would write back to her and make fun of her about her love for poetry even though she actually loved every single poem. On other occasions she couldn't help herself but tell Luna about her concerns for Clarke but made sure to ask Luna not to tell Lexa of it. Luna would reply that she wouldn't say a word because she knew if her sister knew of Clarke's state, she would be on the first flight back and that could not happen since law enforcement was searching for them both, but only locally Raven assured her.

Raven had asked once why Lexa wasn't writing to Clarke but in a very short sentence Luna only stated, "If they started writing to one another frequently, one or the other would try to get to each other and that wouldn't be safe for us."  
And that was the truth, they were both equally stubborn and both always act too fast on their feelings and emotions, it was a modern day love story tragedy.

When Raven received her first letter from Luna, she didn't hesitate to write back and sent the letter to the address Luna instructed her to send it to and curious Raven wanted to know where exactly in Paris this address was, but upon searching for it, it actually did not exist. Nevertheless Luna still evidently received them as she'd write back to Raven again.

"Do you want to go back to bed? Or do you wanna watch a movie Clarke? We can do whatever you want, I'm off today and I can even call O to come over and we can have girl's day, would you like that?"

"No," Clarke answered curtly, her headache now intensely aggravated by the crying, "I just want to be alone." She shimmied out of Raven's hold and made her way back to her room and rummaged through her cupboard looking for the white button up shirt Lexa wore on their night. She pressed it to her nose the moment she plopped onto her bed under the duvet. The shirt had stopped smelling like Lexa months ago, but it still brought Clarke the comfort she desperately craved on the hard days.

//

Tonight, wasn't any different from all Clarke's other nights, she was out with Raven and Octavia trying to find herself someone to distract her from her ever growing heartache, especially from the letter she received a month ago which she read whenever she got the chance to. Of course Octavia had Lincoln but Clarke and Raven were single. Raven however never mingled but Clarke didn't have to know why. Luna and Raven were still sending letters back and forth and as fast as possible as well, some more explicit than others.

"What are we having tonight girls?" Octavia yelled over the loud music pumping through the club. Clarke insisted they came to a new club that opened named 'Polis' and she herself was already enjoying the atmosphere, there was a lot of attractive people around, perfect for her ongoing search.

"Tequila!!" both Clarke and Raven yelled over the music. "Tequila it is!" Clarke always chose tequila, even though it tasted horrendous, it was her perfect forgetting juice.

"Cheers!" The three girls said simultaneously chugging down their tequila, licking at the salt on the hands and biting the lemon trying to suppress the terrible taste of the tequila. Clarke set her shot glass back on the bar and turned around leaning on it, scanning the room for someone interesting. Her eyes caught on a woman this particular night, one that was staring directly back at her with a devilish smirk in place.

"We should go dance!" Octavia yelled over the loud music, "This is my favourite song!" Both Raven and Clarke nodded in agreement moving to the dance floor hand in hand trying not to lose each other in the large crowd of people.

If people didn't know Clarke and Raven, they would definitely be thinking these two were hooking up. They were best friends though and having a more than usual fun night. It was in the way Raven was pressed up against Clarke from the back and the way Clarke's hands were running down Raven's neck as their bodies swayed and grinded together as if they were one, it was quite a sight to behold.

The girl from earlier that Clarke was eyeing, shortly after them came onto the dance floor after them and she was making her way to Clarke while dancing with other people seductively until she was in in front of Clarke. She didn't pay Raven any mind, barely acknowledging her as she put her hands on Clarke's hips pulling her to her. Clarke was shocked at first but she was met with green eyes staring into her own and they reminded her of Lexa's so she didn't even try resist this girls hold on her. Raven was half proud and half disappointed because she was halfly hoping Clarke would wait for Lexa and the other half hoped she would move on, just so she could see her bestfriend happy again.

Clarke stepped closer to this mysterious woman, her green eyes drilling into her own blue ones. Her hold on Clarke was similar to Lexa's and it was enough to fool Clarke because she was already half drunk. The girl had raven black hair, high cheekbones, thin yet thick lips and a jaw that could almost compare to Lexa's. She had the body of a supermodel which was an extra bonus to Clarke.

"Hi."

"Hey." Clarke replied, draping her arms over this mysterious yet alluring woman's shoulders, pressing their bodies closer.

"Lena, and you are?"

Lena, Lexa, close enough.

"Clarke, nice to meet you."

"It's more than nice to meet you Clarke, can I buy you a drink?"

"I'd love that, Lena."


	18. Butt Stuff?

Clarke and Lena were walking back to Clarke & Raven's place, Lena had insisted she'd walk Clarke home for safety and it was close to the club anyway. It made sense because it was already very late, or very early actually, 3am. Polis had closed an hour ago and somewhere in the chaos Raven had disappeared and Octavia left with Lincoln quite early in the night. Clarke's friends leaving didn't bother her because she had great conversation, Lena. She reminded her quite a bit of Lexa, her mannerisms; the way she'd smile or chuckle at something Clarke would say, the way she'd sip on her drink, the way she'd run her hand through her black hair when she'd talk about something she was passionate about or how she rolled her sleeves up when talking about her job but not once did her attention leave Clarke. For the first time in a long time, Clarke felt special again.

She stopped heavily drinking early in the night, not wanting to make a fool of herself in front of Lena, she liked her company and she could tell Lena liked her company too. Clarke was now, stone cold sober and she definitely won't wake up with a hangover and she was half glad about it.

They had taken a detour from the route to Clarke's place, looking for a place to have a snack at and they went to a doughnut place, it seemed like the place Lexa got them doughnuts from a very long time ago. They had finished and they were back on route now, walking close to one another, both girls with their hands in their pockets, trying to avoid the sting of the early morning cold on their fingertips.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a club like that? I'd think there were fancier places for the rich CEO types like yourself?" Clarke asks, eyes trained on the girl next to her as a small smile curled at the side of Lena's lips.

"Those places don't exist Clarke, don't be silly. Besides I heard Polis was a pretty great club and I was dragged there by some friends as I'm sure you were too and at first I didn't want to go but I'm happy I did." A small moment of comfortable silence passed between them. "What about you miss med student, don't they have special clubs for doctors?"

Clarke shoved Lena's shoulder with her own making her jokingly stumble. "Don't you be silly now, there's no such thing but I definitely know there are fancy places for you guys. But I too am glad I went out and I'm glad you came out too."

They approached the entrance of Clarke's building, coming to a stop awkwardly, neither of them actually wanting to leave each other, strangers yet they seemed so familiar to one another. "Well uhm, this is me."

"I see that." Lena says looking up at the building. "Quite a nice place."  
She returned her eyes to Clarke and smiled; Clarke was staring back at her lost in thought.

"Clarke?"

"Hm, yeah? Sorry, I completely zoned out, I do that sometimes." A blush crept across her cheeks. "I'm not usually this straightforward but I really enjoyed tonight, with you. I was just wondering if we could see each other again? That is if you want to of course and I'd understand if you-"

"Clarke, don't ramble. I'd love to, I was going to ask you the same thing if you didn't."

"Right..." Clarke scratched at the back of her neck nervously, seemingly embarrassed. "It's just been awhile and I don't know how this works anymore."

Lena dug in her back pocket, taking out her phone. "Here, let me do the hard part. Can I have your number and I'll text you stupid things and embarrass myself until I can take you out for dinner."

"You're a dork." Clarke took the phone Lena held toward her and input her number saving it as 'pretty girl from the bar'. "I look forward." She handed her phone back to her.

Lena stepped forward and placed a soft kiss to Clarke's cheek. "Goodnight Clarke, have a nice night or morning, whatever."

Clarke smiled to herself, taking a few steps backward toward the entrance of her building, making a small wave to Lena, "Bye Lena."

Lena stood in front of the building watching Clarke go inside. It was true she did enjoy the night and that wasn't the plan but it was too late to back out now. She didn't anticipate Clarke to be as nice as she was and it certainly wasn't going to be easy to carry out the task she was sent to do. The pictures they showed her of Clarke, absolutely did her no justice. She was astonishingly beautiful in person and she could actually see herself with a girl like Clarke. But this was business and she needed information, maybe if everything goes smoothly, she and Clarke can genuinely have something.

Lena fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed Clarke's number. After only two rings Clarke picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi pretty girl from the bar, how does Thursday night sound?"

Clarke chuckled into her phone. "You really don't wait, do you? Thursday sounds great Lena."

"Life is too short to wait Clarke, I'll pick you up at 7."

//

Thursday came faster than usual and Clarke hadn't gone out all week to get drunk because she was actually attending her university classes now and strangely, she hadn't thought of Lexa throughout the week as much as she usually would. She thought of Lena now and it made her wonder if it was perhaps time to let go of Lexa and to maybe move on as Lexa asked her to do in her first letter; even though the second letter kind of contradicted the first. Lexa told her to live her life and not to wait for her, and after all, waiting for Lexa was physically destroying Clarke.

As promised Lena picked Clarke up at 7 and she was in a dashing suit, a suit she wore to work on the day she explained. Her occupation required her to look formal at all times. The suit once again reminded Clarke of Lexa but of course Lexa's suit she wore to the gala just looked so good on her and no one could ever compare to it, Clarke was sure of it.

Lena had taken Clarke to the Italian place she liked so much; the same restaurant her father and herself were supposed to go to the night he made that deal with Lexa, the deal that ruined Clarke's life up until now, but never the less the date went perfectly. Lena had taken Clarke back to her building and here they were again, face to face, eye to eye, neither seeming to know what to do next.

"Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it. I'm not sure how you knew but that's actually one of my most favorite eating places in the whole of New York."

"Must be fate then because it happens to be my favorite as well. Their pasta is ... how do they say 'macnifico'." Lena says her fingertips pressed to her lips making the same gesture the Italian owner made at the restaurant when he came to speak to them personally earlier; Lena seemed to be a frequent customer there.

"I assume that means magnificent right?"

Lena quirked an eyebrow and tried to suppress the smile that shone across her mouth. "That it does indeed. You're pretty and smart, just the whole package, aren't you?"

"Oh please, I bet you say that to all your dates." Clarke says shoving at Lena's shoulder shyly. "I see you, you're too much of a sap to be a 1 girl type of person."

"You might find this shocking but truthfully, I haven't been on a date in over 2 years."

"You're right, I don't believe you."

"I have also forgotten how all of this works but I do know that sometimes..." she moved closer to Clarke, softly placing her finger under Clarke's chin, tilting her head up that they were eye to eye, "the first kiss usually happens after the first date."

Clarke was frozen in place and she couldn't get herself to move and she knew what was coming next. She was utterly conflicted because she wasn't sure if she was ready for it because she could swear the green eyes that stared back at her in anticipation were Lexa's. It made the decision so much easier since she was caught up in the illusion. Clarke leaned forward as well, meeting Lena halfway and it was a soft kiss. Brief, nothing like the first kiss she shared with Lexa, this was innocent and it harbored no sexual tension whatsoever, it was refreshing to her.

They both pulled away, Lena's finger still under Clarke's chin. "Goodnight Clarke."

"Do you want to come up? I'm not sure I want you to leave quite yet." Clarke couldn't get herself to move her gaze away from the green orbs so close to her, she wasn't ready to let go of the illusion, not yet. This was wrong on so many levels but it made her feel whole again after so long.

"No Clarke, unfortunately I have a meeting in the morning, I should get home and rest. I'll definitely call you again sometime. We're definitely going on a second date and doing a lot more of that." It was the truth, she did have a meeting in the morning, but it wasn't for work. The truth was that she wasn't even a CEO of some sort of business. Her meeting was to report on the progress she was making with Clarke, which seemed to be quite substantial. Lena was sure it was going to get harder though because getting to know Clarke tonight seemed more personal than she was prepared for it to be, but getting to know Clarke farther than the information they provided to her was crucial for her to get Clarke to trust her with what she needed to know. 

In all due time, Clarke will finally tell her of Lexa and perhaps she would let it slip where she is as well.

//

Clarke had decided to take the stairs up to her apartment instead of the elevator, she desperately wanted to snap herself out of the delusion she just found herself in. It wasn't fair to Lena that she imagined her to be someone else, especially not as Lexa. In the second place Lexa didn't deserve to be imagined in someone else's place, she left Clarke again after she promised her she won't leave again. But she also promised that she would always come back for Clarke but she wasn't going to hold her breath on that one, and also Lexa didn't deserve to be waited for or to be believed in whatever promises she uttered.

She made it to her front door and put her keys in to unlock it but the key didn't turn which meant Raven was home and still awake, so Clarke would have to explain to her where she was which she was absolutely dreading at the moment. Clarke opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind her, Raven was on the couch reading something which she quickly tucked away under her butt the moment she saw Clarke. Clarke narrowed her eyes, suspicious of the gesture.

"Hey Raven." Clarke shrugged off her coat and hung it on a hook close to the door and made her way to the couch where Raven was seated. "What are you reading there Raven?"

"Oh uh- it's nothing, I don't know what you're talking about, I wasn't even reading something, you're seeing stuff Clarkey."

"Raven." Clarke says in warning, taking a seat next to her friend. "Spill."

Raven eyed her, contemplating what to do next but before she could decide, Clarke lunged at her, trying to get whatever was tucked under her. "No, Clarke stop, get off of me and I'll show you." She lied, she definitely wasn't going to show Clarke, it was extremely private. Clarke took her word for it and smiled in victory as she got off and sat in expectation.

Suddenly Raven shot up and grabbed the piece of paper and ran toward her room. Clarke anticipated Raven would do this and she herself shot up merely half a second after Raven and she was already hot on her heels. "Reyes! Come back here!"

"Never!"

Raven got into her room first and tried to close the door behind her but failed when Clarke burst through it, landing on top of her. The piece of paper flew out of her hand and landed a few feet farther behind her. Clarke quickly scurried off of her almost kneeing Raven in the face going toward the piece of paper and when she got it in hand she stumbled to Raven's bed, lunging across it to the other side to put distance between herself and Raven, just narrowly escaping the grab Raven made at her ankle.

Raven stood on this side of the bed and Clarke on the other side. "Don't you dare Griffin."

"Or what? You acting this way just makes me want to read it even more."

Raven attempted to pounce across her bed but lost her footing and fell face first on the bed which was when Clarke saw the opportunity to completely render Raven immobile. She got on top of the bed and sat on Raven's back. Clarke was laughing uncontrollably now and this was more fun seeing Raven struggle under her weight than it was actually going to be to read whatever this was. Clarke tried steadying the paper in front of her eyes as Raven continued to struggle under. "Clarke noooo! Please!"

It was a hand written letter.

"Holy shit." Was all Clarke said and Raven stopped moving under her, it was too late.

"What is this Raven? I mean I've heard of sexting but what do you call it when it's in a hand written form, this is very explicit, who is writing you such sexy things-" A lightbulb when on in her head when she read the word 'Paris'. "No way Raven." She got off her friend and sat on the foot of the bed and Raven shot up and yanked the paper out of Clarke's hands and held it to her heaving chest. "See why I didn't want you to read it? It's private!"

"That's the reason? The reason isn't that Luna is writing you very dirty letters?"

"I mean that too but that's not the point! You had no right to read this."

Clarke was truly shocked; she certainly wasn't expecting that. "Holy shit." She repeated, more realization hitting her. "How long? How long have you guys been talking?"

Raven opened the drawer of her nightstand and slipped the letter inside; she was really pissed off that Clarke did this. "6 or 7 months ... okay maybe 10 months, but it's none of your business."

"10 months?! And you didn't bother telling me? Your best friend?"

"Chill, I was just as shocked when I got the first letter and I had no idea how to bring it up, I didn't know how you would react."

"I'm sorry Raven. You're right, it's none of my business. I guess I'm just jealous."

"You're jealous? Why? Because Lexa doesn't write you sexy stuff?" Raven's anger disappeared, a smirk now plastered to her face as she took a seat next to Clarke.

"No, that letter was horrifically disgusting. I'm jealous that she just doesn't write to me in general. She sent me one letter and you saw how ... you know. This all would've been so different if we could've just talked you know? I wouldn't of been such a mess and now I met someone and-"

"Wait, wait, stop right there. You met someone?" Raven interrupted her, "Don't tell me it's the girl from the club. She was giving me some bad vibes Clarke."

"Hey, don't be rude. Lena's actually really sweet." Clarke says defensively. "I was actually out with her on a date tonight."

Raven lifted both her eyebrows, wide eyed at the confession Clarke made out of her own. Usually Clarke never spoke to her about the people she went out with. "Sorry, I didn't realize that's where you were. How was it Clarkey? Do you like her?" Raven was really hoping Clarke will say no and that the date was terrible because she was still rooting for her and Lexa, especially more now since the girl at the club really did give her bad vibes. Raven mentally noted that she would put her tech skills to use later and try find out whatever she can about this Lena girl.

"Yeah, I think I do like her. But Raven, this weird thing is happening..." Clarke thought it was right to tell her best friend about her associating Lexa with Lena, about basically comparing them and then taking the best parts of both and combining them.

"What do you mean weird Clarke? Weird as in she's into butt stuff?"

Clarke hit Raven on the shoulder because of the comment she made and Raven immediately rubbed at the place Clarke hit. "No, she's not into butt stuff, or I don't think so anyway, that's actually really worrying Raven, why would you bring it up?"

"Clarke I was joking, but seriously what's weird?"

Clarke bit at her bottom lip, trying to put her thoughts into words without making it sound absolutely insane. "She reminds me of Lexa, Raven. Just about everything about her screams Lexa to me and it's freaking me out because when she wanted to kiss me now I- I- the only reason I kissed her back was because I could swear it was Lexa. Her piercing green eyes, the shape of her lips, her sharp jawline and her intoxicating scent..."

"But she's not Lexa huh... I'm sorry Clarke, this must be so hard for you. You're using such explicative words which makes me think you're really into her but it's because of Lexa and not because of who this girl Lena actually is."

"It really seems that way doesn't it? Is it obvious?"

"Painfully obvious my dear Clarke. Now come here, I think you need a hug and I'm so sweaty from the run and struggling, you're just gonna love it." She attempted to wrap her arms around Clarke but she quickly moved away. "No Raven, leave me alone." She chuckled.

"Fine, but you're missing out." Raven says getting up to be at Clarke's height, "Do you wanna talk more about this shitshow of yours or do you wanna watch a movie instead and have a few beers?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm exhausted, but thanks for listening and I'm sorry about reading that awful letter of yours, I definitely won't do it again. My eyes might fall out." She made her way to the door and just before she was out Raven called out to her.

"Hey Clarke, I have an address I send my letters to. If you'd like maybe you could write one too, I'm sure Luna will give it to Lexa. It's worth a shot anyway."

Clarke contemplated Raven's suggestion and shook her head after a while. "It's been so long Raven. I wouldn't know what to say to her and besides it sounds like a bad idea you know."

"That's bullshit, I know you have a ton to say and remember who you're talking to Clarkey, I'm Raven Reyes, I'm practically fueled by bad ideas." She sighed, "But fine sleep on it, I think it would be good for you to get some things off of your chest, especially if it's directly to her."

"I'll think about it. Goodnight Raven."

"Night Clarkey."

With that Clarke made her way to her own room and undressed, then putting on her pj's. She finished her nightly routine that basically just consisted of taking off her light make-up and washing her face after. She looked in the mirror and she noted she was starting to look like herself again after this long year, of course she had cut her hair shoulder length now and she couldn't help wonder what Lexa would think of it, if she too would like it.

She made her way to bed and got in, staring at the ceiling with nothing but her nightstand lamp illuminating the room, she laid quiet for several minutes until she made her mind up of what to do next, not bothering to check if Lena had texted her. Clarke got out of her bed and retrieved a box from her closet that contained the two letters she has from Lexa and her white shirt. She returned to bed and sat crossed legged on it, placing the box in front of her but not opening it.

Clarke laid her hand on top of it softly and a spark shot through her hand into her spine; the same spark she felt when she would touch Lexa's skin. She was wondering if she should re-read the letters again tonight. If she wanted to feel every single emotion these letters held for her. They made her both sad and happy all at once. She decided she would read them, she needed to. She needed to feel every single one of Lexa's words again and that's what she did.

About 20 minutes later, she was laying flat on her bed, her teary eyes trained to the ceiling again, the shirt tightly gripped in her left hand as she held the letter in her right hand. "Why can't I just let you go Lex?"

A few moments later she got up from her bed, taking the shirt with her and she took a seat at her desk turning on the lamp after she rested the shirt in her lap. Clarke grabbed the notebook that harbored many drawings of Lexa and she flipped to a new page, pen in hand.

_Dear Lexa..._


	19. Paris

Luna was making her way to the newspaper stand she goes to every second week after she would send Raven a letter. She would have the kind owner of it send her letters out just to be safe because she obviously couldn't send them herself. She met him just over a year ago when they arrived in Paris and she would buy the paper weekly as well as some magazines from the US to keep up with whatever was going on over there; he specially got them for her as well as the paper from New York, for the right price of course, no questions asked. She wanted to keep tabs on the news there to see if their case ever goes to court or if they publicly were looking for herself and Lexa. After she would get what she came for she would go back to Lexa and tell her what the paper said.

The first several months of them being here their story was hot in the papers but since then it has quieted down significantly. At most every two and a half months there would be a small piece on the Woods sisters. However, their case never reached Interpol so they were safe here in Paris. No one but Raven knew where they were and Luna trusted she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Clarke. What Luna didn't know was that Lexa already disclosed to Clarke in her last letter that they in fact were in Paris.  
Lexa had her own network and she managed to get her letter to a trusted friend in Paris that sent her letter to Echo in the US and the instructions were that Echo herself would deliver Lexa's letter to Clarke's doorstep.

Lexa frequently communicated with Gustus and Indra to hear how Clarke was doing, if she was still safe. Horrific news came back that Clarke was a mess and partied most nights away and that she left with a number of unidentified people; none that were personally known to Clarke. Only a month ago Lexa instructed them to only check in on Clarke once a month; Lexa couldn't bare the news that Clarke had been so giving of herself to strangers. Deep down Lexa probably knew that it was her fault that Clarke was acting out the way she was; she was trying to forget Lexa through the measures of an unimaginable amount of alcohol and nights of lust with strangers.

But Lexa on the other hand, had not been with anyone else since Clarke Griffin who still haunted her everyday. Herself and Luna would go to clubs and parties with trusted friends they had here in Paris and they also met a bunch of new people. Here and there Luna had her fun with girls, but it was nothing more than a few kisses and flirting; when the French woman got too close to her she would shun them away; she just wanted to satisfy absolutely the minimal of her needs and desires, just simple human connection.

Luna was approaching the news stand and as always there stood Gabriel in his tattered black overcoat and dark grey trousers with some awfully fancy shiny black formal shoes.

"Hey Gabriel, how are you?"

"Ah, Miss Woods, I'm just great, business is good as usual."

Luna smiled at him in a friendly manner, her hands tucked in her pockets. "That's great to hear Gabe, has anything come for me?"

"Yes, yes, of course." He said with a thick French accent and scrambled around to the behind of the counter, leaning down and rummaging through a bunch of loose papers. "It is strange, two letters instead of one came to the address, one is for a-" he squinted his eyes, "I do not know, how do you say ... I can't say the name Miss Woods, it is too hard for my mouth. Lek-sa?"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, why would Raven send Lexa a letter? She quickly stepped forward and took the two envelopes Gabriel held out to her. She studied the writing on the front of the envelope, it wasn't Raven's handwriting. Luna thought for several seconds and concluded that it must be Clarke's.

"Hey Gabriel, say your brother has a long-lost lover and this lover sends them a letter, would you give it to your brother?"

Gabriel smiled at her, the lines around his mouth evidently showing. "Look around Miss Woods, this is the city of love, how could I stand between two people and their love for each other? Yes, I would give my brother the letter. Why do you ask Miss Woods?"

"Lexa, she is my sister, this letter is from her lover. She has not seen her in over a year. I am afraid it might break her heart Gabriel."

Gabriel walked around the counter with Luna's magazines and newspapers in hand and extended them out for her to take. "In that case Miss Woods, you better run to give this letter to your sister. I'm sure she has been dying to hear from this long-lost lover, that letter gives me the sense of fate intervening. I wish you a good day and bring your sister to my stand sometime, I would love to meet her."

A smile returned to her face at Gabriel's words, he wasn't much older than her, perhaps two or three years older but from chatting with him over the past year, she now is a hundred percent sure that whatever woman or man that gets him, will be extremely lucky. She dug out a few euros from her pocket and handed it to him. "Thank you, Gabriel, I'll see you soon."

She turned around and made the short walk back to the hotel they were staying at this week, she greeted the doorman and made her way to the elevator to the seventh floor, the papers and magazines tightly wedged under her arm and the letters in her other hand. Her pinky finger was nervously tapping at the letters, Lexa was going to be pissed to know that she and Raven had been talking to one another for so long, it was unsafe as she explained. As the elevator doors opened Lexa stood in front of her, she was waiting for the elevator.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"I went to get the paper, as usual. Where are you going Lex?"

"I'm hungry, I was going to the restaurant."

"Alone? That's so depressing. It's going to have to wait, come on, follow me back to the room. I have something to tell you."

Lexa raised her hand to her forehead; she was really hungry. "Can it wait? Please?"

"No grumpy pants, we'll order in, this is important." With that Luna swept past her toward their room, her black lace cardigan brushing against Lexa's leg. Lexa had to admit, that cardigan sure made her sister look like a free spirit, it had some Stevie Nicks vibes to it. As told, she followed her sister back to their room.

Lexa closed the door behind her and made her way to the couch where the TV was mounted to the wall. "Luna how is it that you wear all that," she says pointing at her sisters' outfit. Knee high heel boots that seemed to be Louis Vuitton considering the abundant amount of LV symbols across them, black leather jeans and a tight black top that had see through satin in the middle that exposed her cleavage and then the black lace cardigan. "and still just erupt the gayest possible vibe ever and look good doing it even."

Luna shrugged, "It's all about the energy Lex. I have major top energy, unlike you."

"What do you mean unlike me?"

"Lexi babe, you explode of bottom energy and you know what, some woman love that. Like Clarke for example, she too has a lot of top energy. Oh, and speaking of Clarke."

Lexa's playful smile disappeared from her face and her lips turned to a straight line. "What do you mean speaking of Clarke? Have you heard something? Is she okay? Is she here?" Lexa asks, flying up from the couch.

"Woah there tiger," Luna catches her by the shoulder, "she's not here. Why would she be? No one specifically knows where we are Lex."

Lexa stepped back, sitting back down on the couch and runs her hand through her hair, realization wasn't kind. "Right, no one knows."

Luna threw the newspapers and magazines she got on one of the beds and took a seat next to her sister with the two letters in hand on her lap. "Don't be mad at me but me and Raven have been writing to one another-"

"Luna, what the hel-"

"Nope stop, let me finish," she presses her finger to Lexa's lips and she shuts up. "Anyway, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. We write back and forth but she doesn't know where exactly where we are. All she knows is Paris okay? So anyway, there's this nice guy down the street that sends my letters and brings me Raven's letters. But today, something peculiar came," she took Clarke's letter between her fingers and held it to Lexa. "This is for you; I expect it's from Clarke. Now while you read that in private, I'm going to order food."

Lexa was about to take it then Luna pulled it back to her, "I almost forgot, promise me no matter what this letter says, we're not going back until we know it's safe." Lexa yanked the letter from between Luna's fingers. "Fine, I promise."

Luna smiled and got up to go to the phone to get them some room service. Lexa remained seated and stared down to the letter in her hand as she ran her index finger over each letter of her name written in Clarke's beautiful writing. She inhaled a deep breathe and proceeded to open the envelope.

_Dear Lexa_

_This is surreal for me to do and I don't even know if you'll actually get this, but in case you do; I want to tell you about absolutely everything possible that I've been dying to say to you for so long._

_Lex, I cannot possibly put into words the ache I felt when it set in that you were actually gone, again and this time too, without me. I couldn't help to think you were a coward for leaving me a letter instead of telling me yourself but as you said; perhaps later I would understand why you did it the way you did. Today to a point, I do understand and I'm grateful you didn't tell me in person because the truth is, I wouldn't have let you go. Not then, not now._

_I have so desperately tried to let you go Lex. I repeat your words to you, that I have read so many times that I can recite them by heart: I am missing you in the most simplest desperate human way._

_You say you wish and believe I am happy but Lexa I am the biggest possible mess you can imagine. When you left you took a part of me with you and I will not have that part of me back until you yourself are back here in my arms. Not until we spend long nights together over and over and I can awake in your arms once more._

_All these memories of you beat me black and blue Lexa. This need for you has grown so deep that I can no longer ignore it. I miss your heartbeat so close to me and I miss the way you look at me. I miss your beautiful eyes that were filled with so much of you just for me to see and no one else._

_I wonder if this would have been easier if I did not feel so much for you because Lexa, it's so bad that it just about kills me when I think about you. I pray you don't hurt even half as much as I do. This is an inner battle I'm fighting on my own, but I'm fighting it for you in hopes that in victory, all this pain will be worth it and I will see you again._

_I can't possibly accept the fact that I might never see you again and my heart is struggling to cope with it. I'd like to finally tell you that I love you too Lexa. My God do I love you with all of my being. Come back to me._

_I vow to wait for you, Lexa Woods. But until then I will not write to you again, it's too hard on me and please Lexa, I beg of you do not write to me again either. I simply do not have any tears left to cry._

_Until then, this is goodbye._

_All the love_

_Clarke_

Lexa sat the letter next to her and wiped at both her eyes. In merely several seconds she decided what to do. She got up from the couch and headed for her closet and she swiped up at all the clothing and threw it on the bed and grabbed her luggage from the top of the cupboard and hurriedly threw it next to the clothing on the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?"

"Leaving! What does it look like I'm doing Luna?"

Luna hurriedly moved out of the bathroom toward her sister and hit the luggage flap closed right in front of Lexa's face. "No, you're not. You promised! It's not safe! Not yet."

"I don't care, Clarke needs me, I can't keep sitting here and hope for time to pass faster. I need to go back no matter what, you can stay here."

Luna swallowed and stepped around the bed and gathered her sister up in her strong arms in a tight hold. "You're not going anywhere Lex." Luna raised her hand to the back of Lexa's head, pressing her farther into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you, I'm not losing you too."

Lexa in return wrapped her arms around Luna as she loudly started sobbing, her chest starting to heave. "I miss her so much and she's hurting because of me."

"Shh, I'm sorry, but it's going to be okay, I promise.",


	20. Raven?

Winter had fell upon Paris and snow covered the streets thickly but there were still crowds in the streets, all dressed in thick coats as well as beanies and gloves. Lexa however didn't mind the cold, she embraced it. She enjoyed the sting the early crisp wind laid upon her skin and small follicles of snow falling from the sky. It had been several and a half months since the letter came from Clarke and Lexa has practically been counting the days.

Nothing new had shown up in the papers about their case and it was looking up. Herself and Luna were planning on going back to the US in merely three or so months, just for good measure. Titus had fallen off the radar and Gustus could not tell her where he went or why he went missing, it was alarming to Lexa. Though all their money was safe so he didn't take off with it which meant she couldn't come up with any sort of tangible reason for him disappearing. Gustus however did try find out about the case Bellamy opened against the Woods sisters but the files were sealed and he had no way of getting to them; after all, that sort of stuff was Titus' job to find out, hence the problem of him going missing. The Woods sisters had no solid evidence of what was going on with the case.

Luna and Raven had continued writing to one another; each letter fonder than the last and Lexa was happy for her sister; she was happy Luna had finally found happiness even if it was far away. Luna was the stubborn kind however, when one letter would cross her invisible line, she quickly shut the idea down but by the third letter after that they would just be back at square one, saying things that only people who love one another would say but there were no such things exchanged. No "I love you's". It was concerning but it made sense; Luna didn't want it to get that serious from so far. Though it was serious already since they shared their first kiss the first night they met and things just progressed fast from there on out; on their trip to LA for Luna's surgery they shared a night of passion and it was Raven's first time with a woman and it meant a great deal to her. A great deal so large that Luna couldn't comprehend it even if she knew but Raven never shared the thought with her because she thought it foolish to feel such a way; it was just sex after all.

Lexa sat idle on the balcony, sipping on her hot coffee while trying to read a French magazine. In her time here she had picked up quite a bit of French and she found it interesting to learn such a beautiful language, it was so different and passionate from the English language. However, her knowledge only stretched to speaking quite a bit of it, it hadn't quite extended to being able to read it. She tilted her head to the side, looking at the word she was stuck on, as if looking at it from a different angle would help but it obviously didn't work.

Rustling came from behind her; it was probably Luna coming back from the newsstand that she's ruthlessly visited twice every day for the past week. For what reason, Lexa had no idea because Luna refused to share with her why. About two months ago Luna had taken Lexa to the newsstand to meet Gabriel and Lexa was sure he was the most kind hearted person she had ever met and she was feeling like cupid on the day, city of love and all. So, with clear intentions she invited him out with them on the night and introduced him to a close friend she had here in Paris. Josephine was her name, she reminded her of Clarke quite a lot and Josephine did try come onto her not long after they got to Paris initially but nevertheless Lexa shut the off the pass Josephine made toward her because Lexa's heart still belonged to Clarke, as it now still does.

Josephine and Gabriel took an immediate liking to one another and the sparks just flew all over the place and as far as Lexa knew, these sparks were still flying. It made her happy that she could bring two such passionate people together.  
Lexa still had not been with anyone since they left the United States and she wasn't planning on being with anyone, just Clarke. She longed for the day they could go back to the US; just three months. She just so selfishly hoped that Clarke would stay true her promise she made in her last letter; that she would wait for Lexa. But Lexa knew that she would not blame Clarke if she in fact did not stay true to it.

"Hey Lex, what ya reading there?" Luna asks, taking a seat in front her sister, taking off her sunglasses and ruffling at her wild hair that was full of snow.

"I honestly have no clue, I don't understand most to all of it," she tossed the magazine to the table next to her, defeated. "Why do you wear sunglasses? You do realize its snowing right and there's practically no sun."

Luna smirked. "I like to look mysterious; can't you tell?"

"No, I actually can't. You're like a rubix cube and all your colours are the same."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not but I need a favour so I'll let it pass."

Lexa clasped her hands around her now empty cup, placing it on her lap. "What do you need Luna? Please don't ask for French strippers again."

"Hey! That was one time and it was a great idea. But no, it's more serious and I really hope you can help." She swallowed nervously and breathed out an unsteady breath. "See, I haven't gotten a letter from Raven in like a month now roughly and you know she sends them and they get here in like a week or two like clockwork. I was maybe wondering if you remembered Clarke's number and if you could give her a call? I'm really worried Lex. I know it's a lot to ask but I need to know if- if she's okay or just over me I guess."

Lexa had a playful smile on her face, she knew Luna was in deep and this proved it. "Perhaps this Reyes girl has grown sick of you, I certainly have. I do not remember Clarke's number unfortunately." It was a lie, it was the first thing she memorized on the way to Paris, in case she wanted to call her but she definitely wasn't going to call Clarke just for this. "I'll reach out to Gustus, see if he can find out for you, it'll take a day or two."

"That first part was not funny at all, I'm awesome and a blessing to everyone in my presence. But are you serious Lex? 2 days? I need to know right now!"

"I'm sorry Luna, I can't do any better than two days."

Luna got up and stood in front of her sister, crossed arms. "It's comical really. We're twins you know; we know each other inside and out. Twenty-two years my dear sister." Luna crouched in front of Lexa and took her face in her hand harshly, her fingers holding Lexa's jaw tightly. "I would think you would have realized that I can tell when you're lying to me. You know little Griffins number and you're going to call her or I will kick your ass on this oh so beautiful day."

Lexa swatted her sisters hand away and stood up abruptly and Luna flew up just as fast, meeting Lexa face to face. "You may have the height advantage Lun but I have the speed and technique."

A smile curled at the sides of Luna's lips; she was amused. "Technique I taught you. I know your next move before you even know what it is. Besides you and I both know there's only one way we can solve this other than beating the shit out of one another." She stepped back and lifted her fist toward Lexa, expectantly.

Lexa raised her own fist toward her sister, a smile on her face now too. "Of course. Rock, paper, scissors and I remain undefeated if you remember." This was how they solved every single problem they encountered with one another because hell knows they wouldn't have the pretty faces they have by beating the shit out of one another every time they disagreed about something.

"Rock, paper, scissors." The girls said in unison, neither of their gazes leaving each other's hands.

Lexa opted for rock because she knew Luna always chose scissor.  
(A/N: I wrote this and every single gay joke popped into my head and you know what, I'm feeling good so I'll leave it in; for your comedic enjoyment.)

"Ah, shit!" Luna exclaimed. "Best out of three?"

Lexa laughed at her, "You don't learn, do you? You will never win; you are too predictable." Luna always lost the first round and opted to ask for best out of three; which she lost as well. But Lexa now realized how important this had to be to Luna, to find about Raven. If she had been in her shoes and she didn't know Clarke was safe, she too would be pissed if she knew Luna could help her so she decided to leave it to 'fate' mixed with a little Lexa. She wouldn't put any sort of thought into her next decision, she'll just throw her hand and see what it chooses to do. "Sure, why not sis."

The girls rocked their fists up and down and Lexa's hand chose rock and Luna did paper. "Ha, yes! Just two more!" Luna exclaimed and Lexa saw the joy on her face and she just wanted to call it all off and just tell her they're going to a phone-booth right now to find out about Raven but she didn't, she wanted to see Luna's enjoyment when she gets her second and finally her third win. Lexa however also had a plan in case she herself wins a second time, she can't win.

"Rock, paper, scissor."

Lexa had made a scissor and Luna paper and her face absolutely fell. "Fuck, the universe hates me."

"Come on, match point. Let's do this."

Luna's mouth contorted into a straight line, concentration taking over her facial features and Lexa was about to burst out in laughter.

"Rock, paper, scissor."

Luna looked down at Lexa's hand and then quickly up to her face where a large smile sat, a glint in her eyes. Luna looked down at Lexa's hand again and let out a laugh. "That's not a thing! You lose, that's a disqualification! We made that rule when we were 16, a finger gun is immediate disqualification!"

"I'm aware." Lexa said, satisfied with herself.

"You dick, you already decided to help me."

"You're right, now come on. There's a payphone a block from here. I don't want to call directly from the hotel phone."

Luna's smile became broader if it was even possible and she pulled Lexa into a tight hug. "Thank you, this means a lot to me even it is so small."

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go." Lexa looked down to her watch, "It should be early morning in New York, Clarke should be up." She walked into their room, Luna eagerly at her heels almost stumbling over her and she was out the door before Lexa could even put her black coat on and buckle the buckles in front. It reminded her of a coat some sort of badass with swords would wear in some sort of apocalyptic world. When she was out the door and made sure it was locked behind her, Luna was already standing in the elevator and the doors were closing.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"No, I'm just excited." Luna replied audibly from the elevator. "I should probably hold the door, sorry."

"That would be nice."

The elevator ride was quiet and so was the walk to the payphone. When they get to it Luna leaned against it close enough for her to hear what is said. Lexa feels over her pockets and drops her head. "Ah shit, I don't have any coins."

Luna's smile drops and her shoulders slump. "You're kidding right?"

Lexa chuckles, taking the last possible jab at Luna. "I am."

"You're a dick I swear."

Lexa digs the few coins out of her coat pockets and pop them into the slot and takes a deep breathe, a surge of nervousness washing over her. This was the first time she would hear Clarke's voice in over a year and a half and she wasn't sure if she was ready, that is if Clarke in fact does pick up the call. She entered the number she so vividly remembered and it starts to ring and Lexa presses a palm to her forehead.

The line goes quiet for a second and a voice comes through. "Hello, this is Clarke."

Lexa closes her eyes for a split second and her heart flutters as a giddy teenagers' would at the voice of their crush. "Is that how you answer all of your calls? Because I'm cringing." She repeats Clarke's words to her when Clarke called her for the very first time.

"Lexa..."

"Hi Clarke."

Heavy breathing came through the speaker of the phone into Lexa's ear and she wasn't sure who was breathing heavier between herself and Clarke.

"Where are you calling from? Is everything okay?"

"Paris, Clarke. Funny you would ask; I was calling for exactly that reason. My sister was begging me to call you, about Raven."

"How did you find out?"

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Luna and her face mirrored the same confusion. "What do you mean how did I find out Clarke?" A heavy breath came through the phone but no words came. "Clarke? What happened?"

"Lexa, Raven was in a car accident two weeks ago, she's in a coma. It's not looking good to be honest. Her car skid on the wet road and she went under a truck, they barely got her out before the car caught fire."

Luna's eyes widened and she stepped backward several steps. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and in an instant, she turned around and started running in the direction of the hotel. Lexa already knew what was coming.

"That's terrible Clarke, I'm so sorry. Listen, Luna just took off and I can guess what she's about to do. I will see you soon Clarke. We're coming home."


	21. The Other Woman

To Luna it felt like the nine-hour flight to JFK had tripled in time because she was absolutely worried sick about Raven's condition especially for the fact that Clarke said it wasn't looking good. Regret also decided to make an appearance because she never said in as much words how she felt about Raven directly to her or to anyone actually, her true fierce feelings were a closely guarded secret. The regret intensified her worry because what if she doesn't get to say to Raven exactly how she felt and all the beautiful words she thought out over the months have to go unspoken. To make things even worse was that Luna sat with info that she should've probably shared with Lexa earlier but she was afraid the info would make Lexa stay behind in Paris and not come home with her. Between her jumbled thoughts about Raven, she tried to figure out how she was going to share with Lexa what Raven's last two letters said about a mysterious woman that has spent a considerable amount of time at her and Clarke's apartment with Clarke herself, though Raven couldn't exactly clarify to Luna what the situation between this Lena woman and Clarke was.

On the other hand, the flight went by too fast to Lexa's taste and her knee hadn't stopped bouncing for the last 2 hours. She was so utterly nervous to see Clarke after so long. To in fact know if Clarke is well and good and if she had gotten her life on track as Gustus said she recently did. He mentioned that Clarke had gotten a new friend but it seemed platonic and not romantic which she was glad to hear, maybe Clarke was waiting. Gustus was going to pick them up at the airport then he would take them to the hospital first and only after that he would take Lexa to see Clarke.

The aeroplane was about to touch down and the passengers had started chatting again more audibly and started to gather their handheld items.

When it landed and came to a stop Luna spoke for the first time in a few hours. They mostly exchanged small talk every here and there on the flight because both women were caught up in their own thoughts.

"Listen Lex, there's something I have to tell you, to prepare you I suppose."

"What is it?" Lexa asks as she unbuckled her seat buckle.

"Don't do anything stupid or say anything stupid but in the last few letters from Raven, she mentioned there was a woman coming by their place. Spending a lot of time with Clarke but Raven couldn't tell if something was going on between them, you know anything serious. Raven said that this woman's name was Lena, the strange thing was that Raven could not find out anything about her, it was like she didn't exist which is a large red flag to me personally. When she tried to talk to Clarke about it, Clarke shut down the conversation for some reason. I think may be blinded by her feelings or something."

Lexa wasn't surprised, but she'd lie if she said she didn't feel a small pang of hurt. This must be the woman Gustus had told her about and this just confirms it. Though she wasn't going to jump to conclusions and if Clarke is dating this Lena person, then she would be happy for them as long as Clarke is happy. Nevertheless, Lexa will have to do her own research on this Lena girl because it definitely is a red flag that she practically doesn't exist; everyone has a digital footprint even if they don't want it.

"Thank you for telling me Luna. But I'm afraid I already know about her, Gustus told me but now I know what her name is and that she is quite suspicious. Did Raven happen to mention what she looked like? So I at least know when I run into her."

Luna shook her head, averting her eyes to the carpet leading them out into JFK to the exit terminals. "Not much. The normal stuff. Really black hair, sharp features, green eyes like yours, tallish, very well built .. hmm, what else. Raven also mentioned Lena looked extremely wealthy, according to Lena she owns some huge tech company in Washington DC apparently but Raven says what she could find about it, seemed dodgy. She also drove a new car every next month and she always dressed very formally which is also weird, I guess. Does Clarke have a fetish for rich woman in suits? Because Lex she sure sounds like she has a specific type if I look at you and imagine this Lena woman."

Lexa let out a unhumorous laugh, suddenly jealous that it was possible that Clarke was dating this Lena and the thought absolutely sickened her. Platonic her ass, for Raven to gather so much information it meant that Lena was spending more than her fair share of time with Clarke. "It sure does seem like she has a type doesn't it?" she replies bitterly.

Luna didn't say anything more, taking a clear hint from the tone Lexa's voice exhibited. Shortly after the silence that enveloped them, their eyes landed on Gustus and Indra and the moment they saw the Woods sisters as well their smiles grew and they almost looked like happy parents who had been waiting for their daughters to return home from college for the holidays.

Gustus was the first one to pull Lexa into a hug while Indra hugged Luna and strangely Luna didn't find it uncomfortable at all. She now had to admit that she might have missed Indra and the dry jokes they shared. Soon after, Gustus and Indra switched and hugged the other sister. Each saying, "It's so good to see you girls' home, it hasn't been the same without you two." At that moment they seemed like the most normal people ever, there was no talks of business or anything about what they had run from initially.

They headed for the black SUV parked in the lot and Gustus loaded their luggage and Luna's duffle bag into the back. As soon as they were all in the SUV they buckled up and Gustus fired up the engine and swiftly exited the airport lot and was in route to the hospital. It was around 6pm and it was starting to get dark, hopefully the hospital still allowed visitors.

"Any news on the case Gustus?" Luna asked from the back seat, her bottom lip between her teeth, nervous.

"None that I'm aware of unfortunately. My buddies at the precinct are all tight lipped about it since it involved their cop friend Bellamy. What I can tell you though is that he lost his badge 3 months ago for an undisclosed reason. They probably got tired of his alcoholic tendencies. But I have to say, I'm surprised his uncle allowed it. Chief of police and all and he's crawled up so far up the asses of the guys above him. It's really strange."

"Hmm." Lexa hummed. "That is strange indeed. What about Titus? Anything?"

"I've heard some things Lexa." Indra says, her eyes on the rear-view mirror meeting Lexa's eyes whom was sitting in the back. "Azgeda. Some Trishana and Podakru say they have seen him at Azgeda businesses looking awfully comfortable. I will look into it farther for you and let you know what I hear and see."

Lexa nodded. "Thank you both for your unwavering efforts and loyalty. I am very grateful for you both."

"Me too." Luna chimed even though she wasn't paying much attention. Her eyes were trained out the passenger window, looking at each passing streetlight they pass.

Twenty minutes later Gustus parked in front of the hospital he had found out Raven was at. It was the same hospital Abby worked at. "Head inside. Indra and I will wait in the car. Come back when you're ready to leave Lexa."

"Thank you."

The Woods sisters headed inside and went straight to the reception counter where a blonde middle-aged woman with glasses sat with her eyes trained to the computer screen in front of her. Both Lexa and Luna smiled because her glasses reflected the screen revealing that she was playing solitaire and not working.

Lexa cleared her throat and the woman's eyes shot up to them and a blush crawled onto her plump cheeks. "Good evening. How can I help you ma'am?"

"Evening, we're looking for the room number Raven Reyes is in."

"Reyes." The woman repeated as she looked back to her computer, hitting a few keys on her keyboard. Without looking up from her screen she asked the last question Lexa or Luna expected her to ask. "Excuse me if I'm mistaken, but weren't you girls in the paper like a lot? Something about beating up a cop?"

Luna turned away, her back to the woman and propped her elbows up, leaning against the counter. She was going to leave it up to Lexa to say something, Lexa was the one who was better with words anyway. Lexa chuckled and Luna instantly closed her eyes because she recognized Lexa's laugh as her nervous one.

Lexa squinted at the name tag on the lady's shirt. "Definitely not Morgan, but I did read about it. It's so terrible what happened, I hope he fully recovered. Say, I haven't seen anything about it in the papers lately, what happened to the case? Did they catch those two women?"

Morgan shrugged and looked up from the computer. "I have no idea, it's like the whole story disappeared. Anyway, your friend is on the second floor in ICU room 11B. Just head down there to the elevator and go up, follow the hallway and you'll walk right into it."

"Thank you, Morgan. Have a wonderful evening." Lexa and Luna did as instructed and followed all the directions Morgan gave them and as told, they walked right into the ICU.

"Do you think we can just go in?"

"I guess." Lexa shrugged.

That was enough convincing for Luna and she made her way into the large room that was filled with people in each individual room. Her eyes scanned each number above the doors and when her eyes found 11B she rushed in, Lexa not far behind her.

When they came into the room, there laid Raven, very still and covered in wires as well as an oxygen pipe and her left knee in a brace that poked rods into the knee. A brace used after any major knee surgery and Lexa guessed that she would never walk the same again. A doctor was busy examining her, writing things on Raven's chart. When the doctor heard someone come in she spoke as she turned around. "Visiting times are almost over make-"

"Dr.Griffin." Lexa greeted.

Abby closed her eyes, "Please tell me I'm sleep deprived and I'm hallucinating that you two are here."

"Before you call the cops can I please just have a few minutes with Raven. We flew really far and risked everything for me to see her." Luna quickly spoke before Abby could say anything else.

"Call the cops? Why would I do that?"

Lexa looked to Abby confused. "Why wouldn't you?"

Abby shook her head and looked to Luna. "Take your time kid. Lexa can I speak to you outside?"

"Yeah, of course." She went out the door first and without stopping, she walked all the way out of the ICU closely followed by Abby. Lexa stopped into the hallway and shoved her hands into her pockets. She was nervous, she was trying to think of something to convince Abby not to call the cops, that if she could just give her a chance to explain what happened and why it happened and maybe tell her how much she cares about Clarke and that all of this was for Clarke to a point. It was a little selfish, to spin her story in a manner that it would play on Abby's feelings but after all it would just be to buy some time to run again.

"I'm shocked to see you only back here now Lexa Woods. I was sure you two would have been back the second your case was thrown out of court."

"Thrown out of court? What do you mean Dr. Griffin?"

"Abby is fine Lexa." She smiled warmly and it was strange to Lexa because Abby never liked her, what changed? "You didn't know? A months ago, your case was thrown out of court due to insufficient evidence and they took Bellamy's badge away just a short time before that. It didn't make sense when Clarke told me he lost his badge, but then it did when your case was thrown out. You two sure are lucky."

"That's- that's crazy to hear Dr. Griff- Abby, sorry. I had absolutely no idea, this is great. If you don't mind me asking, how is Clarke?"

Abby's expression changed, eyes now hard and Lexa knew here came confrontation. "You mean now? Or when you broke her heart over a year ago? That's right kiddo, she told me all about you two. How hard she fell for you just for you to break her heart the same way you did when you were a teenager even though that time you didn't have a choice, but this time you did. I won't lie to you, I was shocked and very unhappy, you were the last person I wanted my daughter with. But after some time, I came to accept it after many nights I spent comforting my hysterically crying daughter and one night she had cried so much that she passed out from exhaustion and there it was; your goodbye letter. I have to say Lexa, you're quite the romantic and from there I started too look at it from Clarke's angle and listen to her when she talked about you for hours on end before she would cry again."

Abby stopped and put her hands in her white coat pockets, taking a second before she continued. "My daughter was very fond of you Lexa and I now understand why. I however can't speak for her now, she hasn't spoken about you in months and as far as I can tell she met someone else but I haven't met this other person. So Lexa, I ask you now. What are your intentions now that you're back? Because my daughter finally seems like herself again and I will not have you destroy her all from the start again."

Lexa swallowed hard, trying to take in everything Abby had just said and then she tried to shove the idea of Clarke with someone else out of her head. She couldn't give Abby a bitter answer.

"I'm sorry I broke her heart Abby but please understand that my heart was shattered as well. I have loved Clarke for so long, ever since we were kids. Nothing on earth had hurt more than leaving her again and I missed her every single day. I haven't been with anyone since Clarke. I love her too much and I'm positive that it will always just be her for me. As to my intentions-" Lexa looked down to the floor, trying to blink back a tear or two that was threatening to escape. "If Clarke is happy with someone else, I will not interfere. Her happiness is all that matters to me and if it is with someone else, that will just have to be okay."

"Good answer. Don't quote me on this and if anyone ever asks if I did say this, I will deny it but I really hope you two can work it out. Myself and Jake talked about it a lot and we both agree that you two shared such a pure friendship when you were younger and then such a true love, that it would be a waste to let it all go."

Lexa returned the smile that Abby showed. "Thank you, Abby."

"Come here Lexa." Abby pulled her into a motherly embrace. "I'm happy you two are back safe. Your words have really changed my mind about you and I only hope your actions mirror your words." She pulled away and ran her hands over Lexa's jacket, straightening it out. "Clarke should be home; she doesn't have a shift tonight here and she doesn't have class this week either. You two should catch up."

"Thank you again, Abby. This means a lot to me."

"I have some more rounds to do tonight before I'm off. Tell your sister she can stay as long as she wants and if anyone gives her trouble, that they should come speak to me then. Have a good evening Lexa." With that Abby swept past Lexa down the hall.

Lexa took a deep breath, straightening out her thoughts. This certainly wasn't the way she imagined this conversation would go, she was sure she and Luna would be on the run again in the next hour. But the coast was clear and they could actually stay and maybe go back to normal. She made her way back into the ICU to Raven's room and peeked inside. Luna was sitting at Raven's bedside, hand in hand. "Hey Lun. I'm gonna go, see if I can catch Clarke awake. Abby said you can stay as long as you want."

Luna didn't turn around to look at her sister, she didn't want her to see her tear-stricken cheeks. "Thanks, get your girl sis."

Lexa smiled to herself. "Well, I'm going to try anyway. You sure you'll be fine here alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be just fine here with her."

//

Gustus drove Lexa to Clarke's apartment building and Lexa had to admit it was quite a nice area and a fancy looking building. Her nerves were all over the place and she considered to run back to the car and tell Gustus to leave.

But she couldn't be a coward like she was last time. She wanted to see Clarke, needed to see Clarke, her Clarke. She could only hope that Clarke still felt the same way because nothing changes a person quite the same way time does. She made her way into the elevator and could barely press the button for Clarke's floor because both her hands were vigorously shaking.

"Deep breathe Lexa, deep breath."

The elevator doors opened and she took one last deep breathe, accepting that this was about as calm as she possibly could get. Several seconds later she stepped out and made her way down the hall and made a right as Gustus told her to. Apparently, Clarke's door would be the one at the very end, you basically see it the minute you turn the corner.

There was someone at the door already, flowers in hand and the door swung open and there she was: Clarke in all her beauty and Lexa's heartbeat picked up as she took another slow step. A broad smile was on Clarke's face and Lexa was sure it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she could feel a smile on her face as well.

However, her smile fell and she stopped in her tracks when Clarke pulled this other person in for an embrace, soon followed with a kiss on the lips.

Lexa could feel her heart drop and it shatter to pieces, the sound absolutely deafening. This must be her, Lena.

Lexa's replacement.

Lexa took a few steps backward, her throat dry and ache in her chest and she quickly rounded the corner and made her way to the elevator and smashed at the buttons to go down, there was no way Clarke should know she was here. She needed to leave here before she could and would do something she'll regret like strangle the woman that now had Clarke.

Her Clarke.

She rushed through the lobby, wiping at her eyes, not minding the other people staring at her as she sobbed. The moment she got into the SUV with Gustus, she slammed the door shut and hit the dashboard several times with her palm until it was numb.

Gustus sat staring at her, bewildered. He wasn't going to ask, because he already knew why she was upset. She had seen the other woman, the woman that wasn't herself.

"Bar?"

"Please, Gustus. Any."


	22. The Other Woman Pt.2

Lena closed her eyes and placed her cold palm to her forehead; she was growing sick of this back forth. She didn't want to keep using Clarke; she was too sweet to be used this way. Sometimes Lena hated all the things she was put up to do and if this job goes on as long as the last, this was definitely going to take a bigger toll on her emotionally than the last did. "Yeah, I'm here. I'll try find out more from her."

"You have to, we still have nothing on where Lexa is and it's imperative we find out. It's been too long and it feels off that she still hasn't returned, especially after I made sure their case got thrown out. For God's sake I even made sure that idiots detective badge was taken away. We need to know where she is in order to move on with the plan."

"Yes, I know mother. You have made quite a point to make us all aware."

"Lena, my dear child, make this work. Clarke is the only way we can get to her and if you don't make progress and fast, I'll be forced to take even more desperate measures than I already have. Don't make me remind you what I did the last time you didn't make progress, this time-"

"Yes, I get it. I'll see you tomorrow to report. I think I'll get through tonight. Goodnight."

The line went dead and Lena dropped her phone to her lap. Why was she always the one to be sent to do these things? Why couldn't her mother send someone else to do this shit. Lena shoved her phone into her blazer pocket and retrieved the flowers from the passenger seat and stepped out of her car.

She had to get something out of Clarke tonight, it couldn't go any other way. Raven was out of the picture now and so there was no one sniffing around anymore and no one to interrupt when Lena got close to getting something, anything out of Clarke about Lexa. Raven found out more than she was supposed to and she had to be taken care of and that's what happened, Roan made sure her brakes won't work that night she skidded under a truck. Of course, the plan wasn't for her to live and that was another task Lena had to take care of later. Another something she had to take care of because of Roan's sloppy work.

Clarke first though.

She made her way down the hall to Clarke's door and laid three soft knocks to the door. After a short moment the door opened and there Clarke stood with a marvelous smile, a smile Lena had accidentally fallen for the past few months. Unfortunately, after their first date Clarke made it clear to her that she wasn't looking for anything romantic, just a friend. That was all Lena had to work with now and it will just have to suffice but it wasn't going to stop her from trying anyway. Can't blame a girl for trying right? Even if it was for selfish gains but Lena intended to make up for it all when all this dirty business was over. She could definitely see why Lexa loved Clarke.

"Hi Clarke."

"Hi to you too." She pulled Lena into a tight hug; she was feeling extra giddy tonight. Lexa said she was coming home and Clarke definitely couldn't wait to see her and kiss her face off.

Clarke pulled away and pressed a kiss dangerously close to Lena's mouth in greeting. Lena held out the flowers to Clarke, roses since she was particularly fond of them. "For you, I remembered you said you liked roses."

"Oh, these are so beautiful, thank you." For a split-second Clarke's eyes left Lena's and she looked over her shoulder. She felt something in her heart ignite, the same ignition that came whenever Lexa was near her. She could swear she saw a someone turn the corner back to the elevator really fast. Weird.

"Clarke? Is everything okay?" Lena herself turned around to look in the direction Clarke was looking in, but she didn't see anything. When she returned her gaze to Clarke, she was as white as a ghost. "Hey? What's wrong, do you need to sit down?"

Clarke felt lightheaded and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. "I- I think so, come in. Make yourself at home." Lena smiled warmly and took the invitation as she followed Clarke inside. Lena noted the place was considerably neater than all the other times she was here, perhaps it was because Raven wasn't here anymore and she wouldn't come back either once Lena gets to her later tonight or tomorrow.

"Red or white wine?" Clarke called from the kitchen, both bottles in hand. "Or just both?"

Lena chuckled and shrugged off her coat and hung it over the back of the couch and loosened the buttons of her long sleeves before rolling them up to her elbows. Wine was a good idea, maybe it'll loosen Clarke up and she'll tell her something she wanted to know, it was the perfect solution. Why she hadn't thought of it earlier, completely eludes her.

"Red sounds great Clarke. Bidaway, do you feel okay? Back there you looked like you saw a ghost?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I suppose. I just had this weird feeling but it's gone now, probably just a dip in my sugar levels or something."

Clarke emerged from the kitchen with two wine glasses and the bottle of red wine in hand, her previous giddy smile back in place. Lena was already seated on the couch, her one arm draped over the back of the couch and her legs crossed, in an almost pose as if someone was about to have a photoshoot of her. Her ego never diminishing once in Clarke's presence and to tell the truth, Clarke kind of liked it.

"So how was your day?"

"Same old, same old. Business is booming and I'm happy to be off. I'm always happy to be here, with you." A smirk plastered to her perfect lips that was always covered in red lipstick.

"Your flattery won't work on me Miss Luthor, I assure you. Even though, I like spending time with you too. You're fun and you remind me of an old friend." Clarke says as she pours them both a glass of wine and hands Lena hers, which she gracefully accepts.

"It wasn't flattery Clarke, just the truth. I really like being with you, you're a breath of fresh air after a long day. You've piqued my interest though, who could I possibly remind you of? I can promise you I'm one of a kind."

Clarke looked down to her half glass and ran her finger across the rim of it, contemplating if its finally time to tell her friend about Lexa. "She's a childhood friend of mine, best friend back then actually. Her names Lexa but I haven't seen her in a really long time."

Lena quirked her eyebrow and she couldn't manage to stop herself from smiling in the small victory. This was it; she has Clarke talking about Lexa, now she just has to play it right and she'll hear what she needs to. She needs to act interested but not too interested, just enough to seem like the curious concerned friend. "Back then? What do you mean?"

"The last time I saw her almost 2 years ago, something changed between us and then she left and yeah, not much more to say about it you know."

"I'm sorry Clarke. I can see you're really hurt about it. Did she move away or something?" Lena asks and rests her hand on Clarke's thigh, hoping for it to convey a sense of comfort or as anything Clarke wants it to be really.

"She had to leave for some business." Clarke lies, not wanting to tell the truth, Lena didn't need to know the extent of it.

"Oh, I see. Well have you considered to go visit her? Or doesn't she want you to?"

"I mean I have considered it, but I have no idea where exactly in Paris she is and we haven't kept that close in contact so it would be like finding a needle in a haystack really. But I'm sure she'll be back soon, I know it."

Lena retracted her hand from Clarke's thigh and moved her glass to the table next to the couch. "I sure hope so for your part. It seems like you guys have a lot of things to sort through. If you'll excuse me really quick, I just have to use the restroom."

"Yeah, sure. You know where it is, I'll heat up dinner so long."

"That sounds delightful Clarke." Lena made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, locking it. She fished her phone out of her pocket and scrolled to the name she was looking for.

Lena [20:20]: She's in Paris. Not sure where, will try find out more later tonight. Stay in touch.

She paced the bathroom and turned on the tap, to indicate that she's almost done in case Clarke was listening. Her phone buzzed and she brought up the screen to her face.

Nia [20:22]: Good, I'll send Roan in the morning, you have done well my child. Let me know if you find out something more precise.

//

Lexa stumbled down the street in the cold snowy night after the bar she was at kicked her out since it was around 3am. Just her luck, she forgot her coat at the bar. To her liking, she successfully ditched Gustus as well, she didn't want him to see her like this, such a drunken mess. She had been walking for four blocks now, all the way to Clarke's building. Her drunken state giving her the confidence she needs to see Clarke and hopefully that other bitch isn't there anymore.

She made it into Clarke's buildings lobby and it was empty except for the doorman and security guard. The guard yelled after her that she wasn't allowed to be here this late since she didn't live here but she just replied with a middle finger, then took the elevator up to Clarke's floor. As she exited the elevator she almost tripped over her own foot but quickly used the wall to steady herself, uttering a soft "Shit." To herself.

She made her way down the hall and around the corner, pushing off the wall again. She was really drunk and she knew it, how she was still walking was above her. When she got to the door, she laid her hands on either side of the door frame and used her head to knock. It hurt and she knew she'd regret it in the morning along with the hangover. Lexa's eyes had started to blur now, which meant she didn't have much left in her to stay awake.

Clarke opened the door with a angry expression, wondering who would bother her this early in the morning. "What the fuck-" she stopped, her eyes widening at the sight. "Lexa?!"

"Heeeyyy Clarkey, how you doin?"

Lena came from behind Clarke and she stopped in her tracks when she laid eyes on Lexa. "Uh- Clarke, I uhm, I have to go, it's late."

"Hic," Lexa laid eyes on the figure behind Clarke, her sight still blurry but still she tried to scan their face, "Hey, do I know you?"

Lena returned farther into the apartment and grabbed her coat, quickly making her way back to the front door. She shoved Lexa's arm off the doorframe and Lexa stumbled but Clarke quickly caught her in her arms.

"See you Clarke." Lena yelled backward toward Clarke, without turning around, not wanting to give Lexa a second glance at her face. Lexa was here and she saw her, hopefully she was too sloshed to recognize her.

"Hey! Come back, I think I know youuu!" Lexa yelled after Lena, but Lena just moved away from the two even faster.

"Jesus Lexa, you're fucked, aren't you?"

Lexa swayed backward and poked Clarke's nose. "I'm glad to see you still have that potty mouth of yours. Hic." Completely forgotten about the person that jut pushed her out of the way. Clarke hooked her arm under Lexa's and ushered her into the apartment, closing the door behind her. She struggled to get Lexa to the couch since she was practically dead weight and seemed to weigh a ton tonight. When they got to the couch, Lexa fell face first onto it and Clarke chuckled to herself.

"Lexa, you're soaking wet. Were you out there in the snow?"

Lexa clumsily turned on the couch, her hair sprawled across her face. "What do you mean I'm wet? I've been here for like 3 minutes and you barely touched me."

Clarke shook her head, not believing that Lexa actually managed to crack a joke and a dirty one at that. She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and placed it on the table next to the couch, Lexa's going to need it.

"Lift your head up or I'm sitting on it."

Lexa hummed and huffed a laugh. "Doesn't sound like a bad deal to me. Hic."

"You're unbelievable." Clarke lifted her head and sat down, placing Lexa's head on her lap. She stared down at the girl in front of her, forest green eyes staring back at her warmly.

"Hi there beautiful. I've missed you soooooo much."

Clarke smiled and stroked away some hair from Lexa's face. She was absolutely adorable when she was drunk. "I missed you too."

"Hmm. I want to take you to Paris with me next time. You'd love it there my love. The Eiffel tower is like huuuugeeee." Lexa says opening her arms trying to explain its size which Clarke again found so cute. "And their food Clarke, its spectacular and the people, they're so beautiful and friendly, you'd love it."

"If you're done gushing over Paris, I'd really like to kiss you even though you absolutely reek of the worst bourbon on the market."

A smile crossed Lexa's lips and she reached up to caress Clarke's cheek, feeling her soft skin on her fingertips. "I'd like that too, but you know my rules. No kisses when you're dating someone else." Clarke leaned into Lexa's touch, savoring the feeling before she spoke.

"I'm not dating anyone Lex. I waited for you, as I said I would. You're all I want." Her voice came in a soft seductive whisper as she too laid her palm on Lexa's cheek.

"Who was that girl then? I saw you kissing her when I came to see you earlier. Hic. She's rude though, she didn't even say hi to me and I'm pretty sure I know her but I can't actually see very well because it's becoming more obvious to me how drunk I actually am. Hic. See, I'm even hiccuping, I thought that only happens in cartoons."

Clarke tried to suppress her laughter but miserably failed. She decided to wait until morning to really talk to Lexa because she knew Lexa will most likely not remember anything of their conversation in the morning. She knew because she spent many nights getting as drunk as Lexa was right now, to forget. "Do you want to tell me why you're so drunk Lex?"

Lexa licked her chapped lips; all the alcohol must have dried them out. "Because like I said, I was here earlier," she was really slurring her words badly now, she was at the passing out point almost. "And I saw that cheap bitch kiss you and I didn't like it."

"Okay, first of all, she's not a cheap bitch and she has actually become one of my closest friends and we did not kiss, well it was a kiss, just not on the lips. It was just a greeting and a thank you for the flowers. She knows I just want to be friends Lex. I have to say though, something in me knew you were here and my brain just didn't realize it. It was just your near presence that just about restarted my heart that I didn't know stopped beating the day you left."

Lexa's gaze softened and she played with the hem of her black shirt, it was starting to bother her because it was damp from the snow outside. "If I wasn't so drunk, that would've been really romantic Clarkey." She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, fed up with the damp feeling and when she laid back down on Clarke's lap, she caught her gawking at the sight of Lexa's almost bare top. "Can I sleep pleaseeeeee, if I don't, I might say some more stupid shit."

"You sure know what to say to get into a girls bed Lex. We have to get you out of your shoes and pants too or you might catch a cold. Come on get up, I'll help you to my room."

"Yayyy." Lexa chimed and clumsily did what Clarke instructed, stumbling onto her feet and the moment she was up, Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's bare abdomen and slung Lexa's arm over her shoulders, steadying her. With great difficulty again and many protests from Lexa that she can't pick her feet up anymore, they made it to Clarke's room.

Clarke lowered Lexa onto the bed but when she tried moving away Lexa pulled her down with her, landing Clarke on top of her and they were face to face. Green clashing with blue for the first time in a very long year and seven months that felt like an eternity to both women. Neither of them moved for several seconds until Lexa rested her hand on the nape of Clarke's neck and pulled her in for a smoldering kiss, a kiss that said so much more than any drunken words she could possibly utter.

When Clarke pulled away to breathe, a single tear ran down Lexa's cheek and her lips quivered like leaves in autumn winds. "I missed you so much."


	23. The Other Woman Pt.3

When the first rays of the morning sun shone through the slight gap of Clarke's curtains, it hit Lexa first and unaware of her current surroundings, she rolls over trying to avoid the sun-rays she thought came through her hotel room window in Paris. When she in fact does roll over and roughly slings her arm with, she hits Clarke square in the face making a dull thump, skin connecting with skin.

Clarke's voice came husky due to the lack of using it. "Hmm, that was really rude. If you don't want me staring at you, you can really just say so, you don't have to hit me."

Lexa's eyes shoot open at the sound of the voice erupting in her ears and when they fully do open, she recognizes Clarke in front of her, a playful smile on her lips. Suddenly flashes of last night flashes in Lexa's mind and she instantly feels embarrassed and her headache intensifies but she doesn't even try to suppress the wince she utters next. She grumbles and blinks several times, trying to get her marbles together as she remembers the strange dream she just had, unable to understand it.

Clarke snuggles closer to her and lays a soft peck on the tip of Lexa's nose and she pulls back with a bright smile on her face. "Morning Lex."

"If you're going to kiss me, do it properly." Lexa coos, pushing herself up on her elbow as she towers over Clarke and presses her lips to Clarke's, which quickly makes Clarke move her hand to the back of Lexa's head, pushing their mouths together impossibly closer. Lexa is the first to grunt into their heated kiss as Clarke licks over her bottom lip and taking it between her teeth, knowing that simple move drives Lexa crazy. Absolutely setting her heart into overdrive.

Clarke is the first to take actual dominance as she pushes Lexa back onto the bed as she gets on top of her, their lips not once leaving each other. The kiss was filled with desire as their tongues fought with one another and teeth clashing onto each other. Clarke's hands were tangled in Lexa's long locks as Lexa herself ran her delicate hands over Clarke's thighs on either side of her. Unfortunately for Clarke, her stomach growls and Lexa hears it and she bursts into a fit of laughter as she breaks the kiss. "You're that hungry for me?"

Clarke's face dips and she nuzzles it in Lexa's neck as she shakes of laughter under her. When Lexa's laughter dies out, Clarke sits up straddling Lexa's lap but her blush still hadn't subsided. When Lexa opens her eyes and stares up to the girl on top of her, her heart almost leaps out of her chest at the sight. She reaches up and tucks a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear. "You cut your hair. It's beautiful." She says as she runs her fingertips over the soft strands.

"You only noticed now?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't remember much of last night. I remember walking here and the next I remember is when we talked about something on the couch but nothing after that and I had the most peculiar dream and I don't normally dream when I'm drunk."

Clarke places her hands on top Lexa's hands that were still smoothing over her thighs, needing the action to stop if they were going to talk. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Are you sure you want to know? It's kind of stupid I suppose."

"Anything to hear your voice Lexa, even it is about a stupid dream."

Lexa swallows and licks at her dry lips. "Can I maybe have a glass of water first, maybe some Advil too otherwise I will not make it through today and I'd like to because I am going to spend all day with you, all week with you, or until you get sick of me really."

"I don't think that is close to possible. Last night you said you missed me and I expect you to show me just how much tonight." Clarke says leaning down, laying a wet kiss to Lexa's mouth and Lexa tries to capture Clarke's lips again with her own, knowing Clarke was definitely teasing and she was all for it. But before she could get Clarke's lips with her own, she's off and on her feet on the way out the room. Lexa props herself up on her elbows again and enjoys the sight in front of her; Clarke in nothing but a tank top and underwear, her muscles moving under soft skin with every step she takes. Lexa could definitely never grow tired of the sight and she knew there were still many of these mornings to come if it was in fact what Clarke wanted too.

Lexa swung her legs out of bed, placing them on the cold floor beneath her bare feet and for the first time this morning, she looks down to herself noticing she was in nothing but her sportsbra and underwear which makes her wonder what exactly had happened to her the previous night. She pushes the thought out of her head and follows Clarke out of the room into the living room, not bothering to cover herself, it was nothing Clarke hadn't seen before anyway. When walking into the room, she takes in her unfamiliar surroundings and takes a seat on the couch, noticing her shirt roughly thrown on the floor and she desperately hopes she didn't make a complete fool of herself last night in her drunken state.

Shortly after, Clarke returns with a glass of water and 2 pills in her other hand. She hands it to Lexa and she gratefully accepts it, eager to get rid of her ever-growing pounding headache, mentally noting that she wasn't going to touch alcohol again in the near future. Clarke takes a seat next to her and drapes her legs over Lexa's as she continue to stare at her; she still looked the same as the day she left, perhaps more muscular. Her jaw now more defined and her shoulders much more toned and as Clarke's eyes trailed down farther she couldn't help notice how perfect Lexa's chest looked and her abdomen as well as her very well defined V line and her-. "Are you done staring yet? Would you like to take a picture? I'll pose and everything." Lexa says pulling Clarke out of her thoughts, her confident cocky signature smirk in place.

Clarke clears her throat and blinks several times as she feels her cheeks warm up. She was definitely blushing like the caught idiot she was and she desperately wanted the attention off of her immediately. "So, tell me of this so-called stupid dream of yours Lex."

Lexa grins and lays her hand on Clarke's bare legs before she speaks. "Well I dreamt that I came here and knocked on the door and you opened it and for some reason you were mad as if I had interrupted something important and just as I was about to say something I suppose, this woman comes up behind you and when I see her face ... this is stupid and so outrageous and quite frankly doesn't make sense..."

The scene seemed familiar to Clarke, it sounded an awful lot like the previous night but she wanted to hear what Lexa had to say, perhaps it was actually just a dream and she was just jumping to a conclusion and being naïve. "Who was it Lex? This woman I mean."

Lexa nervously bit at her lip, it had been so long since she dreamt of her and not once was Clarke in the same dream. Maybe it was all Titus' wild supposed sightings that finally breached her drunk mind after so long. "This woman was Costia, Clarke. But she looked older and her hair was so dark. She looked so much like herself, yet so different. I suppose its Titus' words that are finally haunting me."

"That's really weird Lexa." Clarke paused and her eyes drifted to her phone, contemplating if she would go out on a whim. Remembering Raven's last words to her over the phone the night she crashed her car, she seemed panicked, urgent to talk, her words being: "She's not who you think she is." Clarke never questioned Lena about Raven's accusation since she wasn't even sure if Raven was actually talking about Lena or someone else entirely and quite frankly, she hasn't thought about it until now as an uneasy feeling arose in her gut. "I want to show you something."

She reached for her phone and Lexa stared at her questioningly, completely clueless as to what Clarke wants to show her, it was random and it didn't make sense in the nature of their conversation. Clarke tapped on her gallery and swiped downward, looking for a picture of Lena. She settles on a selfie they took awhile ago when they went to a watch a movie. "Here. Who is this?" she asks handing her phone to Lexa.

At first Lexa furrows her eyebrows at the screen then anger rises in her as she looks back to Clarke. "What is this? Why are you in the picture? Is this some sort of sick joke Clarke? Is this your revenge on me for leaving you?"

Clarke sits back, taken aback by Lexa's accusation, absolute poison on each word.

"Goddammit Clarke! Answer me!"

"That's Lena, Lexa. Why are you so angry? Is it because I was out with her? Are you actually jealous, is that what it is?"

Lexa shoves Clarke's legs off her lap and sits forward, studying the picture on the screen even farther. "I have to say, this is some great editing Clarke, but it's not funny. Its sick that you would play with me like this. This is not that cheap bitch Lena, it's impossible, you're lying!"

"Okay, then who is it Lexa?!" Clarke yells at her in a tone equal to Lexa's.

"It's Costia, Clarke! What the fuck is going on here? What's your angle? Do you want to hurt me in some sort of sick twisted way? This is absolutely beneath you Clarke!"

Clarke shakes her head, unwilling to believe that the conclusion she came to earlier was true and she was mad at herself for not thinking of Raven's words earlier. Of course, this was what was going on, she knew it was too good to be true. A woman with clear intentions in a club and then just a week after their first date Clarke turns her down but still, she decided to stay, to be her friend. Everything made sense now, this was why she asked so many questions, prying at Clarke. But why did she want to know about Lexa? She was her long-lost lover supposedly. As much as everything made sense, it also didn't. Lena- no Costia, saw Lexa last night and she ran, panicked like a bewildered animal that was mere seconds away from being caught by a predator.

"Lexa, I don't know what to say to you and if I do it's going to sound crazy. But your dream wasn't a dream, or at least I don't think it was. To me it sounds like you described last night, when you got here Lena was here and when she saw you, I could tell something was off but I just assumed she was uncomfortable seeing you were shitfaced." Clarke paused, taking a deep breath before she continued. "Lexa the picture I just showed you, is a picture of Lena but if you say that's Costia then fuck me, I am so fucking confused right now. Did Costia like have a twin or something?"

"What the fuck is going on Clarke? I- I don't know what's going on. This is just too much. I don't understand. Costia didn't have a twin; hell she didn't even have a family as far as I was and am aware. Holy fuck, is Costia alive? Does she have a twin because I don't know Clarke? But if what you say is true ... what I saw last night, that is Costia ... I'm not sure what's going on. In my books she's dead and this picture Clarke, it doesn't make sense. My Costia is dead, killed by Nia, thrown in the Hudson river, I'm so sure. This ... it doesn't make sense. Has Titus been right? Is she alive?" Lexa continues to ramble, repeating herself louder and louder as she was trying to sort through the information and trying to come to some sort of conclusion or just to come up with some sort of self thought out idea about the ordeal.

"Lexa ... I'm so sorry. I have no idea what else to say. From what I can put together right now with what I've figured out; she was looking for you. Why however I don't know, but I now see a lot of her questions lead to you. I just don't understand why she would have the name change and all that just to find you and through me of all people. How many years has it been since her supposed death and why is she looking for you now?"

"I- it's been about 3 years. Would it be bad of me to say that I am far too sober for this? I can't possibly comprehend what's going on. Am I dreaming Clarke? Is this actually a dream?" she moved to Clarke's side of the couch and kissed her hard for several seconds then pulled away exhaling a slow breath. "I can now confirm it's not a dream and reality has just seriously gotten fucked up. Do you hear me talking Clarke? I sound like you and your potty mouth."

Clarke tried to keep her laugh in, for the sake of the serious conversation they were in but she didn't manage to and she burst out in loud laughter filling the thick air of tension with joy. The truth was that Lexa found Clarke's laugh infectious and she joined in on the laughter. "This is so fucked up." She tries to say through her laughter and eventually succeeds after her third attempt. As their laughter died out Clarke was the first to make her move again and she moved closer to Lexa in a slow motion, almost asking if her close presence was welcomed or not. Lexa accepted the wordless offer and lifted her arm over Clarke, pulling Clarke's body into her own.

An easy comfortable silence washed over them as they were pressed to one another and for a split-second Lexa forgot that her dead ex is now suddenly alive and knows Clarke and also assuming has been using Clarke to get to her. The only question remaining now was: Why?   
Why was she looking for Lexa now after 3 years when she's supposed to be dead?

Lexa was witty and she was smart, always covering her every track if necessary and she was half proud that she and her sister really couldn't be found and on that thought, she came to her own conclusion. All of it stank of Azgeda. Costia's death ended with Azgeda and if she isn't truly dead then it truly never did end with Azgeda, instead, it started with Azgeda and her life was still going full steam.

Clarke's voice came softly, her tone portraying unsurety. "What do we do now?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that if I ever see her again, it would be too soon. I don't even want answers, it would just anger me. I've carried so much anger for so long but now that I see she's alive, it's like all my anger has dissipated into thin air Clarke. Honestly, I don't want to think about it. My freak out is over and I'm just happy to be back home, with you again and I-" Lexa pauses as she rests her chin on Clarke's head, smoothing her hand over Clarke's bare shoulder. "I just like being here. Close enough to keep you safe."


	24. Oh, Commander!

Lexa and Clarke spent the rest of the day chatting about Paris and then what Clarke had been up to and how her studies were going. Upon hearing directly from Clarke that she in fact had been a party animal until she met Lena- Costia at 'Polis' the club was shocking for Lexa to hear. To a point however, Lexa was grateful that Clarke had met Costia because she managed to ground Clarke while Lexa wasn't there to do it herself. Lexa learnt that Clarke had been with quite a few people while she was in Paris and strangely it didn't anger her though because she understood the reasoning behind it since she used meaningless sex to forget as well after supposedly losing Costia, but perhaps she did feel a twinge of jealousy. 

It made her wonder why people always resulted to sex if they wanted to forget, upon not figuring out a valid answer, she concluded that the human species was curious indeed.

Clarke found it hard to believe that Lexa hadn't been with anyone else in the past year and a half because hell, it was Lexa. She made her presence known in every single room she entered without even saying a single word. It was her strong personality that made her known.   
Lexa had explained that what she said in her letters to Clarke was true and that it was final, that she loves Clarke with her entire being and there was no one else for her. The way Lexa said these words to Clarke with such conviction shoved out all and every insecurity she felt about her time away from Lexa.

Both women had practically forgotten about the problem on hand; the problem of Costia and what exactly her intentions were and are. Clarke had tried to call her when Lexa went to shower, not wanting to upset her in case Costia did answer the phone but of course the line didn't even ring and there wasn't even a voicemail anymore. It was like the phone number never even existed which confirmed the last of Clarke's suspicions, that Lena in fact was not Lena, but someone completely different, someone whom is supposed to be dead. Someone that has gone to such extreme lengths to change their identity and Clarke couldn't help wonder why. Was she running from someone? Was she hiding from someone and if that were the case, how does Lexa come into the equation?

When Lexa made the necessary calls now that she was back in New York it left Clarke alone with her thoughts and none of these thoughts weren't related to Costia. Now however it was around 7pm and the two women decided they would make dinner themselves tonight. With Lexa so close to Clarke, working side by side as Lexa showed off her impressive dicing skills, Clarke's mind was empty as she mixed together ingredients for the alfredo sauce.

Clarke turned around with the bowl and made her way to the stove and poured the bowls contents into the pot. This was one of the very few things she was good at in the kitchen, making a really kickass sauce. Lexa's phone buzzed audibly on the wooden table and Lexa looked to it but didn't bother to get it because she had a task at hand: to dice these onions without crying.

"Hey Clarke, would you mind checking that for me? It's probably Luna or Gustus."

"Yeah sure." Clarke turned down the heat of the stove to let the sauce simmer as she made her way to Lexa's phone. It was a text from Gustus. "It's Gustus, he says 'It will be done Heda'. Heda? What does that mean Lex? I remember you used it that night at gala when Nia was there."

Lexa smiled to herself, her eyes not leaving the knife's movement, careful not to cut her fingers. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. Gustus came up with it, he uses it when something is serious, it's like a codename for me if you will."

"I'm looking it up give me a sec." Clarke tapped away on the screen and waited a second for the browser to load its results. "Huh, it's Germanic. What's Germanic? Anyway, it means 'warrior in the war' or 'female warrior'. That's actually sexy Lexa, I'm not gonna lie."

"Well there you have it then. You can call me Heda in bed now."

Clarke furrowed her eyes at the statement. "Why does that sound so rehearsed? Did the women in Paris call you Heda?" Clarke asks setting the phone back down on the table and walked over to Lexa, placing her hand on Lexa's lower back.

"Oh no, they called me le commandant." She answers and draws her gaze away from the knife for a second meeting Clarke's gaze, admiring her effortless beauty. She sat the knife down and pecked Clarke's lips before walking to the sink and washing her hands under the cool water. "It's French for Commander." When she was done washing her hands, she dried them on the kitchen cloth draped over her shoulder. Clarke had taken a few steps closer in the meantime and when Lexa turned around Clarke was right in front of her.

"Okay, that's just farfetched."

"You started it my love. But commander does sound sexy doesn't it? In my head it does anyway." Lexa says, snaking her arms around Clarke's waist pulling her closer.

"It's just in your head, you dork."

Lexa leaned down softly kissing Clarke's lips. "Your dork though and I'm contempt with it."

"I'm more than contempt with it." Clarke's voice came low and raspy. She was hungry but not for food, she was hungry for Lexa. Clarke reached to her left and turned the heat off on the stove, her eyes not once leaving Lexa's.

"What are you doing? I don't think it's done."

"I don't care." Clarke says as she backs Lexa into the counter behind her. When Lexa collides with the counter, her hands move to Clarke's lower back under her shirt and she digs her fingers into the hot skin knowing exactly where this was going. The green in Lexa's eyes change Clarke notices. "If you're going to look at me like that all night, I'll collapse under you in seconds if you know what I mean."

**_-SMUT COMING UP, IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE READING IT, DON'T. IT'S QUITE EXPLICIT. IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE READING IT, THIS IS WHERE THE CHAPTER ENDS FOR YOU. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.-_ **

"Is that right? We don't want that now do we Miss Griffin?" Lexa's lips were hovering over Clarke's as their hot breaths fell upon their lips. "You drive me insane." Is all Lexa says as her lips collide with Clarke's in a hot rough kiss, a kiss that will surely leave them both with bruised lips. Impatient with the clothes separating them, Lexa moves her hands down to Clarke's thighs and lifts her in a single swift movement. Like an instinct Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa's waist but seconds later she's placed on the kitchen island and Lexa doesn't step out from between her legs, instead her hand tangles in Clarke's blonde hair as she leaves open mouth kisses down her neck and all Clarke can do is lay her hands on the counter and hang onto dear life itself because she was already throbbing between her legs.

Unlike the way Lexa would normally do it, she rushes tonight, eager to get to the point. Her fingers trail down to Clarke's waistband, slightly tugging downwards, then Lexa's hand wanders farther down right to Clarke's core and she runs her finger over the damp lace underwear, almost gasping at how wet Clarke was for her already. "Oh my God."

Lexa's mouth found Clarke's again and Clarke herself decided to make a move, not one quite as bold as Lexa's but she wanted Lexa's shirt off at least, she wanted to feel her soft skin under her wandering fingertips. As if reading Clarke's mind, she takes her own shirt off and throws it away leaving her in a black lace bra she had bought in Paris. "A piece of clothing for a piece of clothing." She hurriedly says, pulling Clarke's pants off along with her underwear.

"That's two, you're cheating." Clarke says out of breath before she grabs Lexa's face and collide their lips again not actually caring, both of their breathing starting to speed up. Lexa's fingers quickly made their way to where they needed to be and she ran a single finger over Clarke's wet folds and a moan escaped Clarke's lips and before she could comprehend what's going to happen next, Lexa slides a single finger into her and instantly her back arches.

Forcefully Clarke grabs Lexa's jaw bringing them eye to eye as Clarke continues to usher more moans as Lexa slides another finger inside of her, moving her fingers in and out of Clarke in a slow motion as she curls her fingers every now and then, touching that one parts of Clarke that makes her moan even louder into Lexa's ears. A sound Lexa loved beyond belief and Clarke's mere pleasure turned her on so much more than she already was.

They remain locked in gaze and Clarke sees everything she's feeling mirrored in Lexa's eyes which makes the moment so much more intimate than it already was. Lexa retracts her fingers and spread Clarke's legs even farther as she kneels down to taste Clarke and the moment her tongue flicks over her clit, Clarke moans and the sound echoes around the room.

Sorry not sorry neighbors.

Immediately her one hand goes to the back of Lexa's head, tangling her finger in Lexa's brown locks then gathering up a fistful as Lexa continued to circle her tongue around and lick Clarke's center from the bottom up, gathering up Clarke's moisture. "Oh my God Lexa, yes!" Clarke continued to moan and rolled her hips forward onto Lexa's mouth and when Lexa took her clit between her lips another loud moan erupted from Clarke as she pressed her free palm to her forehead trying to contain all the pleasure she was experiencing.

Lexa came up and kissed Clarke hard again. Clarke hummed into the kiss half upset Lexa stopped what she was doing and half glad her mouth was on hers again because there really was nothing better than kissing Lexa Woods.

"Room. Now."

Lexa slid her hands under Clarke's bare thighs and lifted her off the counter carrying her to her bedroom and sets her down at the foot of the bed and cups her cheek, taking one last glance at her face. "What do you want, Clarke?" her voice was low and sultry and the sound made Clarke throb even more and sent her into an endless abyss of sensation.

"All of you."

With that Clarke took a hold of the belt loops on Lexa's pants and turned her so that Lexa's back was facing the bed and with a slight push to Lexa's chest, she fell backward onto the bed and Clarke crawled atop of her as a feline would approach its prey. At this point Lexa was a wild fire and there was nothing going to stop her and she practically tore Clarke's shirt off of her before she pulled Clarke down against her and they were bare skin to skin, nothing but their undergarments separating them and the low moan that escaped Clarke's mouth at the contact of their skin made Lexa burn even hotter.

She quickly rolled them over and wrenched her own pants off and next came Clarke's bra off too and as soon as it hit the floor, Clarke made quick work of Lexa's bra as well, tossing it in the same direction her bra went. As soon as it was all gone, she pinned Clarke's wrists above her as she lowered herself onto Clarke farther and her breath came in fast hot bursts at the contact of their bare skin touching. Want and so much need shot through her and there was no sleep to come tonight.

Lexa moved against her and Clarke gasped, spreading her legs to better accommodate Lexa between them and when Lexa felt Clarke's core against her she groaned because she was so ready to go again. Lexa held Clarke's wrists pinned above her head as she made her way down her body to her breasts where she spent a long while, kissing gently at first and running her tongue over Clarke's nipples softly. Using Clarke's moans and hitches in her breath as guidance. Lexa teased her over and over and Clarke was writhing against her, desperate to touch Lexa's body as well but Lexa kept her hands pinned as she nipped at Clarke's skin leaving light marks in her wake.

"Oh, Commander!" Clarke gasped at Lexa's touch. Lexa came up to her face, a smirk in place. "I was right, it is sexy."

"Shut up and kiss me." Clarke commanded before she took initiative into her own hands and crashed her lips onto Lexa's without any sort of protest. Their kisses became an utter tangle of lips, tongues and teeth and they were showing no sign of stopping soon. After a few moments Clarke tried to usher a hand between them, to get to Lexa's core but Lexa caught her hand and pinned it above her head again.

"No fair, you're making me wait?"

"Not a bad deal I'll say, be patient my love."

And Lexa started all over again as she moved down Clarke's body, leaving open mouthed kisses all over and Clarke couldn't do anything other than grip the sheets tightly in her fists as sensation takes over her body and she can swear her soul left her body when Lexa's mouth reached it's destination, kissing, licking and sucking at her core and at that moment Lexa became her new religion. Clarke couldn't take it anymore but she wasn't ready to release quite yet, she was going to build her coming climax. She pulled Lexa up and refused to wait any longer as their mouths collided again and Clarke could taste herself on Lexa's lips which elicited a low moan in her chest.

She flipped Lexa over and this time Lexa let her take lead as she stared back at her hungerly. "I missed you."

"And I you." Lexa utters getting lost in Clarke's ocean blue eyes as she has so many times before. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"You can tell me all you want when we're done but right now, I want to fuck you until you scream my name." Clarke says, her voice low and seductive next to Lexa's ear as she nips at the lobe.

"Oh, potty mouth again, I like it."

Clarke didn't bother to reply as she laid onslaught to Lexa's neck, leaving her mark. Lexa's mouth fell open in pleasure as Clarke sucked on her pulse point and she knew that she had to hold on for dear life because pleasuring Clarke earlier had already sent her into overdrive and she was fully aware it wasn't going to take much to set her over the edge embarrassingly fast.

Clarke's mouth befell Lexa's perfect breasts and she spent a lengthy amount of time on them, giving them the attention she believed they deserve as she took a nipple between her teeth which made Lexa groan, she wasn't going to make it easy for Clarke. She knew that Clarke knew what game she was playing and it drove her nuts because she wanted to hear Lexa's moans but the fight she was putting up just turned Clarke on even more and she was just going to have to do even more until Lexa couldn't contain herself anymore.

Clarke ran her fingers over Lexa's hard abs down to her core and when she reached it, she gasped at how wet Lexa was and Lexa bit her bottom lip in attempt to withhold her moan at the feeling of Clarke's delicate fingers on her folds. Lexa's body however had a mind of its own though, with its own intentions as it involuntarily started moving against Clarke's fingers. Clarke cupped Lexa's jaw and pulled her into a searing kiss as she slid two fingers into her and suddenly Lexa struggled to breathe as her chest tightened along with her core walls.

Lexa's mind went fuzzy as she was so overwhelmed with arousal as Clarke's mouth moved over her perfectly while she pumped into Lexa at a perfect pace. Lexa wondered how anything on earth could feel this good, the way Clarke kissed her, the way their bodies perfectly fitted onto one another and she was growing dangerously close to her climax and she wasn't sure how long she can keep her full out moans of pleasure inside.

Lexa's hand wandered down, taking its course on its own since Lexa herself was so close to breaking point, she wanted to do the same for Clarke. She re-positioned them that she too had full access to Clarke and she entered Clarke with a single finger which elicited a loud moan from her, Clarke wasn't holding back any sound and Lexa loved it, she loved every single little noise that came out of Clarke. After several pumps she added another finger and Clarke's moans came in fast bursts and she picked up her pace on Lexa.

Lexa could no longer hold it in anymore and she herself started moaning and a moment later she cried out the single word "Fuck!" that echoed into the room. Clarke arched against her and she realized that she too was close to breaking. A hot flush of arousal washed over Lexa as Clarke growled her name and that was it for Lexa. She was falling as her orgasm over took her body, "Ah, Clarke!" she shouted as her eyes tightly shut trying not to explode at the sensation. As soon as that orgasm passed Clarke didn't once slow her pace and it happened again, another climax hit her and her next words left her along with her soul. "Oh my God!"

Lexa pulled Clarke into a blistering kiss as she continued to thrust into Clarke and she no longer had any sort of coherent thought as Lexa's fingers moved in and out of her. "Oh, Commander!" Clarke yelled at the top of her lungs as all of her came crashing down and she was swimming in an ocean of stars as her orgasm erupted through her entire body. Lexa stared at her bewildered by the beauty of Clarke as she rode out her orgasm, her hips jerking still and Lexa wondered if this was a dream because her beauty was downright impossible as her skin glistened.

Clarke's eyes opened and blue collided with green and the world around them disappeared. It was just them and nothing else. She moved closer to Lexa and pressed their sweat glistened bodies together as aftershocks still shot through her like lighting.

"I love you Lexa."

Lexa's heart exploded at the sound of Clarke's words and although they exchanged "I love you's" in their letters, there was something about hearing it spoken into the atmosphere, it made it real; it made it true.

"And I love you, Clarke. More than anything in the world."

Clarke moved in first and claimed Lexa's lips with her own in a soft kiss for several seconds and pulled away. The fire returning to her eyes as she catches her second breath.

"Now Commander, we are far from done."


	25. A Challenge At Our Doorstep

Luna had almost spent a full 4 days at the hospital on Raven's bed side where she found herself praying that she could wake up. The only time she left was when Lexa practically forced her to just go take a shower, joking that Raven would not like a reeking Luna once she wakes up. Hesitantly Luna did as told but two hours later she was back, taking Raven's hand in her own again as she watched her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

Her heart was aching but she wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to give up hope for anything in the world. Lexa wasn't good at the whole comforting scene but Clarke on the other hand was great at it and every time they would visit Raven; Clarke would take a seat next to Luna and comfort her or tell her how Raven never stopped talking about her while she was in Paris. Luna liked to hear what Clarke had to say and she was amused by the stories that Clarke told her about Raven when she was younger and the times she got in trouble often for blowing up the chem lab more than once in high-school for doing some sort of crazy experiment. Although it was supposed to be more to Luna's benefit to distract her from Raven's situation, it became more therapeutic to Clarke herself to reminisce about her longtime friendship with Raven.

Things however got interesting on a day when Octavia and her brother Bellamy showed up at the hospital to visit Raven, unaware that the Woods sisters had returned and even more unaware that they were visiting Raven along with Clarke. However, when Bellamy entered the room behind his sister, unbridled rage built inside of him at the sight of Lexa and Luna. Especially at the sight of Clarke and Lexa holding hands, proving all his suspicions from so long ago true, that Clarke in fact was romantically involved with Lexa even though Clarke denied it so many times when he tried getting back together with her several months ago and insisted he had turned his life around.

He obviously lost his temper like a little boy, yelling it was their fault that he had lost his badge and that his life overall was ruined because of them. Octavia stood gawking at her brother and Luna didn't even pay attention to his outburst, simply saying that she wasn't in the mood for him or his tantrum which only angered him farther. The fight was verbal but never became physical this time as Octavia and Clarke took control of the situation, somehow calming him down as they explained that this wasn't the place for it and that they would talk about it when the time was right.

While all the yelling at one another took place, no one took notice of Raven slowly opening her eyes for the first time in 3 and a half weeks. Only when Luna grew tired of looking at the exchange and turned back to Raven did she notice and a large smile grew on her mouth as she hurriedly made her way back to Raven's side. "Hey! Can you all shut up and get a doctor!" Luna yelled and everyone kept quiet in an instant as they heard Luna's voice as well as Raven's heartbeat monitor beeping at a rapid pace. But before anyone could get a doctor, Abby was already there accompanied by two nurses.

As she came into the room, she gave Bellamy a distasteful look but more than that she didn't give him, barely acknowledging him farther.

"I'll get him out of here." Octavia said as she pulled at her brother's arm toward the exit of Raven's hospital room, "Come on big brother, we'll come back when you have calmed down. Maybe I can teach you how to act civil in the time being."

Clarke and Lexa moved out of the way into the corner of the room hand in hand as they watched Abby and the nurses look Raven over. Luna had also moved out of the way, moving to the far wall, leaning her back against it as she tried to steady herself and calm her rapid heartbeat. Abby steadily removed Raven's breathing tube and the moment it was out; Raven coughed a few times. "That fucking sucked." Was the first words Raven Reyes said before she cleared her throat and looked around the room and when her eyes fell on Luna, her heartbeat picked up even more which should have been embarrassing, but she didn't mind at all. She was just happy that her heart in fact was beating because she was sure she wasn't going to make it out of her car as she sat in it stuck under the truck before everything went black. The next thought that crossed her mind was that she wasn't even sure how long ago that was.

Luna stood in place, staring at Raven in awe, waiting for Abby to finish looking her over, she wasn't going to rush in just yet, she knew Abby had to do her job. On the other side of the room, Clarke's grip on Lexa's hand tightened as she looked at her now awake best friend and she couldn't possibly be happier.

"Okay, Raven everything looks good. Well, as good as it can be considering, but you'll have to stay here a few more days obviously because of this leg of yours." Abby say pointing at Raven's knee with the pen she was using to scribble a few things on Raven's chart. Somehow Raven hadn't noticed her leg up until now and when she does, she feels sick to her stomach when she sees all the rods stuck into it. Seeing Raven panic, Abby knows she probably has to explain to Raven what was going on. "Raven, your knee ... it shattered in the crash, there's not much more to say about it. We did the best we can to reconstruct it with a few small plates and screws but I'm afraid you won't walk quite normally again."

Raven stared at Abby in disbelief as she took in her words and trying to swallow the lump in her throat, feeling her eyes become watery as her tears were threatening to fall. She shook her head, not wanting to believe a word Abby said but she knew it was true even though she didn't want it to be. She slammed her free hand on the open piece of mattress next to her as she yelled a series of 'Fucks!' that took the nurses aback as they both blinked their eyes in shock at each expletive.

Luna caught Raven's hand as her fist came down again. "Hey, stop love, stop."

"Let go of me!"

"No, Raven, breathe. It's going to be okay, breathe."

"I said let go of me!" Raven yelled again, trying to yank her arm out Luna's tight grip.

"And I said breathe you stubborn girl!"

Raven clenched her teeth but did as told and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down as this news wasn't easy for her to accept in the slightest. When Raven finally calmed down, Luna quietly asked if she could speak to Abby in the hallway. When they got outside, Abby looked to her in anticipation, wondering what Luna could possibly have to say. "Dr. Griffin, I have this aunt whom is a brilliant surgeon and I'm not undermining the surgery you did on Raven, don't get me wrong. I was just wondering if you could maybe send some of Raven's x-rays and charts to my aunt at Ronald Reagan, she's the chief of surgery there, her names Anya Franko. I just want her to look at them, maybe ... just maybe there's a better ... I don't know, some procedure that could fix Raven's knee better. I'll cover all the costs involved no problem; I just want the best for her."

Abby smiled at Luna warmly, remembering how Raven talked to her about Luna when Clarke had already gone to bed while the Woods sisters were still in Paris. Raven considered Abby her mother and always had since her own mother never really played an active roll in her life. Abby now could see genuine care in Luna's eyes and she could hear the concern in her voice and it warmed her heart. She could see why and how the Woods sisters had captured both Clarke and Raven's hearts.

"Of course, I understand that you would want a second opinion from someone you trust. I'll send it to her as soon as possible Luna. Maybe she could give me a second opinion on some other surgeries that we have done and coming surgeries as well."

"Thank you Abby I really appreciate it. I'll call her now to just tell her that something is coming through. Thank you for treating Raven Dr. Griffin." Luna said truly grateful that Raven was in such capable hands.

"Just doing my job Luna. Raven is like my second daughter so beware." Abby says to Luna with a wink. "Now go, I'm sure Raven is angsty to see you. You girls have been away for a long time."

With a friendly smile, Luna leaves Dr. Griffin in the hallway and slowly walks back to Raven's room, wondering if she should just give in to her desire to kiss Raven right away or to just talk to her first. She opts to talk first just to scope it all out, maybe Raven had moved on from her and is no longer interested in starting a relationship with her as their many letters they exchanged stated.

When she enters the room, Raven was calmed down and the nurses had removed most of the wires that were stuck all over her body. Clarke was animatedly in conversation with Raven as Lexa stood watching the two women conversate, Lexa was eager to ask Raven what exactly she could find out about Lena/Costia before her accident, considering the information she shared with Luna in their letters which Luna told her as they arrived at the airport a few days ago. Yet Lexa figured that it could probably wait, that it would be better if Raven just recovered for now. After-all Lexa was here now and she could protect Clarke from whatever plan was in motion by Azgeda or whomever even though she was almost a hundred percent sure it involved Azgeda.

Lexa couldn't help wonder how it involved Costia though, was Azgeda using her as a pawn to get to Clarke?

Lexa saw her sister come in and was relieved because she was running late for a meeting with her alliances and she wasn't going to take Clarke with her and nor was she going to leave her here alone but she knows that Clarke will be safe and out of grasp if Luna is near. She could say what she wanted about her sister but one thing Luna could fiercely do was protect the people she cared about and she had grown quite fond of Clarke especially because they made fun of Lexa together and furthermore that she told Luna about all her fond memories of Raven and they really bonded over it.

Lexa lightly touched Clarke's shoulder to get her attention for just a second to tell her she's leaving. "I have a meeting with some people now that I'd rather not have you meet. Stay here and catch up with Raven then I'll see you later. Come by my house later if you want and we can have dinner or no dinner, either is fine with me." She finishes the last sentence in a whisper, not wanting Luna or Raven to hear seeing they would go on and on about it. Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed by Raven.

"What are you two sexy lesbians gossiping about?"

"Dinner, now mind your own business before I break your other knee Reyes." Clarke quickly says in an authoritative tone but her reddened cheeks give her away, that in fact it wasn't just dinner they discussed.

"Whatever you say Clarkey."

"Alright, I'll see you later. Gustus is outside whenever you would like to leave or go somewhere love." Lexa says before she sweetly kisses Clarke on the lips. "Be safe and call me if you need to. Love you."

"Love you too." Clarke says as she kisses Lexa again, unable to get enough of the feeling Lexa's lips leaves on her own. She was pretty sure she would never get enough of it and she was looking forward to wherever their relationship will take them. Things were finally starting to look up for them she thinks to herself as she watches Lexa leave the room and wink at her as she turns the corner.

//

The meeting with Jake and the other alliances was going fairly well. The leader of Floukru, Victor Dubois wasn't particularly fond of the idea that Azgeda was seemingly growing bolder in their moves while Lexa was away and Neil Dellecroce the leader of Podakru was insistently suggesting that they take immediate action against Azgeda as he too was growing quite tired of Nia and her annoying games and the leader of Trishana, Vito Corleone seemingly agreed to all arguments given. All arguments had the same thing in common, to take action and as soon as possible. They had the man power put together to take down Azgeda, but it was just the matter of when, where and how.

However, when Lexa delivered the news that Costia indeed was alive, it blew everyone away, especially Jake. All these men had a fair amount of knowledge of Lexa's life seeing they all were business partners. The real shock came when she announced that it was possible that Costia was working with or for Azgeda and the latter wasn't a thought Lexa wanted to consider but in reality, she had to face that it was a strong possibility seeing she did not try to reach Lexa for what has been more than 2 years.

Farther, Lexa spoke more to Jake than the others as they listened and rarely gave their input. She made Jake aware that Titus had warned her that Costia may be alive but she never listened to him and while she was in Paris this 'Lena' built a friendship with Clarke which he was aware of, however he had never met her personally, he had only heard of her from Abby and Clarke and didn't pay it much mind. He apologized to Lexa that he should've been more diligent considering what world he works in and admittedly he had grown quite sloppy keeping Clarke out of it.

Deep in discussion, a knock sounded at the door and Lexa looked to it, not expecting to be interrupted and it was Gustus, seemingly out of breath from running she supposes. "Lexa ..." he says before he takes another deep breath. "Azgeda, they're outside. A lot of them." Lexa looked away from him, at the faces in front of her to look for betrayal in one's eyes but she didn't see any. Shocked was etched into each of their faces, concluding that it was none of their doing that Azgeda was here, she stood up going to the side of the room to get to her safe.

"Where is Clarke, Gustus?" she asks as she punches in the code to unlock the safe to retrieve a firearm of sort.

"We came here as she requested and as soon as we entered the gates, about several Azgeda cars showed up seemingly out of nowhere Lexa. I made sure we weren't being tailed but yet they were still there. Indra pulled the car around the house, Clarke is with her, safe I'm sure Heda."

Lexa retrieved a large handgun and slid its mag out, checking if it was fully loaded. "Good. Text Indra and tell them to stay there and if push comes to shove, that she should kill whomever comes too close to them." Lexa says as she clicks the mag back into the handgun and lays it back on the platform. Next, she takes a handgun holster out that fastens around one's thigh and that she buckles around her thigh. After making sure it's tight enough she slides the handgun into it.

She wanted Azgeda to know she was armed when she meets them outside and she also wanted them to know that she wasn't afraid to use her weapon.

"Shall you fine men accompany me then? It seems there's a blatant challenge on our doorstep. Bring your bodyguards, make sure they're all armed, those that aren't tell them to come in here and arm themselves with whatever they feel fit. Whether we talk or fight today, I am not sure but I'd rather prepare for the worst."


	26. Blood Must Have Blood

Lexa made her way down stairs, closely followed by Jake, Victor, Vito, Neil and all their respective personal guards, everyone now armed with some sort of firearm. This would be the biggest standoff that would take place since the night Lexa's father was shot and killed. Lexa hoped that history wouldn't repeat itself on this fine night, she had only started to feel like she was living again recently and she wasn't fond of the idea of giving it all up. Surely if Nia did as much as pull a firearm out tonight, Lexa would not think twice about shooting her, she wasn't even going to issue a warning, she was out for blood tonight and she wanted Nia to know. What mattered to Lexa at that stage the moment she opened her front door was that Clarke was safe and out of harm's way.

Truth be told she was scared and dread filled the pit of her stomach, she had a really bad feeling about what was to come next but she knew it had to be faced and she knew it would come sooner or later, especially now that she was back in New York after so long after disappearing without a trace and now that she knew someone was looking for her it only made sense that Nia would get a whiff of it.

When they got outside there were more than several black SUV's parked all over her drive way and there were more than twenty Azgeda members standing around. Nia was among them but she was in conversation with someone and her back was turned to Lexa. All conversation among the members seized the moment they laid eyes on Lexa and her companions approaching them, they knew as much as she did that trouble was coming and a lot of tension floated in the outside air. Soon after the quietness befell the group of Azgedians, a low tone of whispers among them erupted and Nia turned around and to her evil delight, she saw none other than Lexa Woods approach her and she was amused that her daughter had been right, proud almost that Lexa in fact was back in the city.

"You were right my dear, you did well child." Nia said to the person whom stood behind her, someone Lexa could not yet lay eyes on but the familiarity set in on her and she had an idea who it was and to say she was confused and angered among an ocean of other feelings would be an understatement.

"What do you want Nia?" Lexa's voice came strong, deep and full of challenge. She wanted Nia to make a move; Lexa's darkness was starting to creep out and she had murder on her mind, she wanted to kill this woman that took everything from her; her father, her lover. Well supposedly her lover anyway, Lexa wasn't so sure anymore but she could feel her, she could feel Costia. She always believed they shared an undeniable bond but it had since disappeared up until this moment.

"I didn't believe you were back my dear, I had to come see it for myself."

"Well, here I am. Now you can leave and carry on with your miserable life."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk-" Nia's mockery was out of pure amusement that she could annoy Lexa so easily as she does. "See, I came here to talk and to bring you someone I know you haven't seen in so long." Nia turned backward and motioned with her hand, gesturing for the person behind her leaning on the hood of the car to come forward and to stand next to her. "Come child, show our dear Lexa how beautiful you have become, Costia reborn."

The person stepped forward, she was wearing a crimson red suit along with high black heels and her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and red lipstick on her full lips. The moment Lexa laid eyes on her, her heart stopped, she was sure of it, it was no longer beating, it couldn't have been. In front of her, living, stood Costia. Older and more beautiful than ever, she no longer had her youthful looks, she was a woman now and Lexa couldn't deny that she was extravagant. Lexa did quick math in her head and concluded that Costia was around 23-years old now and she was well, breath-taking.

"I'm sure we don't need any introductions, you two know each other fairly well thanks to me." Nia says, chuffed with herself and for a second Lexa was confused by her statement.

"Thanks to you?!" Lexa said loudly as she took several steps forward and took stance right in front of Nia. "You... you took her from me!" Lexa says pointing at Costia that still hadn't met her eyes once. Everyone stood around watching, none of them moved a single muscle and they weren't going to. Not without a direct order from their respective leaders. "Get it over with! I'm tired of guessing just tell me what's going on and what you want Nia."

Lexa took a few steps backward, putting space between herself and Nia again. Nia stood with an ice-cold smile on her face and Costia on the other hand couldn't even manage to divert her gaze from the ground upward as she stood with her hands clasped behind her back. She didn't want to be here, even now she wasn't ready to see Lexa, to face Lexa. She thought she had been ready but boy was she wrong; Lexa's strong personality took over the space that surrounded them and Costia was scared of what might happen next. Her mother had made it clear to her beforehand what she was coming here to do but Lexa seemed stronger than ever and Costia knew she would not give in to Nia's demands and she never would.

"See Lexa, your father cheated me out of a lot of money years ago and he didn't want to admit it or reimburse me so I killed him." Nia shrugged, not bothered by the statement she had just made. "I knew I would have to take him out at some point and my dear friend Titus made me aware that if Matthew was out of the picture, your fine self will step in. But of course, I already had a plan and my dear daughter fit the plan perfectly. You see Lexa, my daughter here didn't cross your road because of fate, she was sent, by me." Nia gestured to Costia next to her.

Finally, Costia looked up and her eyes met with Lexa's and her heart just about leaped out of her chest at the sight of Lexa and her pain that evidently shone in her emotionally filled eyes. Costia always admired Lexa's eyes, they always portrayed exactly what she was feeling without her uttering a single word. "Hi Lexa, it's been awhile." Costia's voice was soft and her tone betrayed her and it didn't go unnoticed by Nia that immediately slapped her through the face.

"What did I say about being weak Costia!"

Lexa's shoulders twitched when she heard Nia's hand connect with Costia's cheek as it made a sharp pitched noise. Now more than ever, Lexa wanted to rip Nia's head off her shoulders, the sight angered her. "Anyway, unfortunately love wasn't enough for you and you continued in your father's footsteps. At the time you were besotted with Costia but you didn't bother telling her any information I needed so I took some ... drastic measures. I had to fake my own daughters death to see if you cracked and believe me Lexa, you did and oh you were so close to stepping out of the business but then my idiot goons ruined it all and don't get me started on that idiot detective that sniffed around where he shouldn't have."

"I'm hearing a lot of talking but I'm not hearing what you want Nia." Lexa clicked open the strap on the holster that was strapped around her thigh, stating her open challenge.

"Lexa, that won't be necessary pl-" Costia took a single step forward, her right hand raised in defeat.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything from you. You used me Costia and I cannot forgive it." Lexa says, interrupting Costia. "Now Nia, what do you want? What would it take for you to finally fuck out of my life? I am so tired of you and your mind games. I just want you gone, dead or alive, it won't matter to me."

Costia took a step back, standing next to her mother again. She was hurt by Lexa's words but she knew she deserved it. She knew more than anything what she did was wrong but back then she really did love Lexa. Leaving Lexa wasn't her choice, it was her mother Nia's choice and the beating she received when she tried defying her was harsh and intense and she was just about on the brink of death. Her brother Roan was a wild card to say the least, some days he adored Costia and other days he didn't, per Nia's request he was told to teach Costia a 'lesson' and that was how she received the beating that almost ended her life, had it not been for her older sister Ontari whom stopped Roan that night, she wouldn't have made it. Roan didn't know when to stop, his version of a 'lesson' seemed to be death.

Ever since then Costia decided that that she will never defy her mother again and that she will do anything she asked her to do. Her latest project was Clarke and again she screwed it up as she did with Lexa many years ago; she fell for her project. She fell for Clarke and she wasn't supposed to but this time she wouldn't let Nia know, it would endanger Clarke and she was sure to protect Clarke in this. After all her mother's business was with Lexa and not the exuberant Clarke.

"I want your trade routes and I want every single business that launders your money." Nia says simply as if her request wasn't outrageous.

Lexa huffed a laugh and looked at the people behind her and they too chuckled. "You're kidding right? I would never give you any of that. Have you not realized it after your every single futile attempt at stealing from me or taking someone from me?" At her last words, her eyes landed on Costia and she could see the pain that hovered over her and for split second she maybe felt sorry for Costia.

Nia smirked at Lexa then licked her lips, knowing she had another card up her sleeve. "Do you think I'm kidding? Would you like to hear the punchline of the joke?"

Lexa smirked back at her, accepting her challenge, readying herself for whatever empty threat Nia had to throw at her. Nia pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the firs name that popped up on the screen, it being Roan. Not even after a single ring he picked up. "Kill her." Was the only two words Nia said into the phone before cutting the call.

Several gunshots rang behind Lexa and her smile fell, knowing whom was behind her home, hiding. Costia's head flew up at the sound, she wasn't aware of this part of the plan. No one was to be shot tonight, this was only supposed to a negotiation of some sort but on second thought she wasn't surprised, she was fully aware of how full of surprises her mother was and especially how ruthless she can be.

"I'll see you soon Lexa." Nia says as she turns around and putting her arm around Costia, they both starting to walk to a vehicle. As soon as they were in a vehicle all the Azgedians got into different vehicles as they all left one by one.

When Lexa turned around Jake was already running toward the back of the house, he was scared out of his mind, he was scared for his daughter and he was praying to whomever up in the sky that Clarke was okay. Lexa found herself running too, as fast as her legs could carry her and she didn't know what situation she was running into but she didn't care. She needed to see Clarke, she needed to make sure she was fine because if she wasn't ... Lexa would never be able to forgive herself.

When Lexa turned the corner, a few steps behind Jake, her eyes landed on Clarke whom was covered in blood. 

Lexa assessed the situation and looked to where Clarke was nervously fumbling at where her eyes found Indra choking on her own blood. She quickly went to where Indra laid and dropped to her knees as she ravaged her jacket off, quickly giving it to Clarke to slow the bleeding of Indra's multiple bullet wounds. Unfortunately, after only two minutes of trying to stop the bleeding, Indra's breathing slowed down and her head slumped to the side.

"She's gone..." Clarke croaked; her voice thick with the tears she's been crying in her panicked state.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Lexa yelled as she sat backward, covering her face with her bloodied hands. The hot blood smeared across face but she couldn't care less, right there and then she vowed that whomever did this will pay and they will pay with their lives. "Who did this Clarke? Where did they go? How many?"

Clarke wiped at her eyes with her forearms, not wanting to get blood on her face. "One. He had long brown hair, well-trimmed facial hair but I have no idea who he is. He went that way, into the woods. I'm pretty sure Indra got him twice, I doubt he got far."

"Roan..." Lexa shook her head and got up, she was at boiling point and her vision became tunneled as her anger got the best of her. All of her inhibitions clouded by rage and revenge.  
The leaders Victor, Neil and Vito had made their way around the house as well and they stood staring at the lifeless body of Indra.

"Shall we go?" Victor Dubois asked in his thick French accent. "I'm sure we would all like to accompany you to find that fils de pute."

"Yes, let's go." Lexa says as she takes her handgun out of its holster, switching the safety off. "Jake will you stay here with Clarke while we go look for Roan. If it's true that Indra got him a few times then Clarke's right, he couldn't have gotten far and nobody knows these woods a well as I do."

"Yes, of course." Jake moved to Clarke and gathered her up in his strong arms, not wanting her to look at Indra's lifeless frame any farther. It was too late and there was nothing more to do for her and he knew it broke Clarke's heart because she had never been so up close in person to someone dead. Sure she worked the emergency room at the hospital but she had never lost a patient before. Jake still remembered the day Abby came home after losing her very first patient and she wasn't the same person afterwards.

Lexa and the three men made their way into the woods, following a slight blood trail that soon became a thicker and thicker trail the farther in they went. Roan was losing a lot of blood and they were close; Lexa felt like a predator stalking her prey and she could smell his blood, the pungent smell or iron in the air. After twenty minutes they heard grunting and the four of them slowed down in pace, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

Roan was one man yes, but he still had a firearm and was an ex-military general that was dishonorably discharged five years ago after an incident of friendly fire on one of his fellow soldiers. So he was trained fairly well in the use of a firearm as well as hand-to-hand combat. Lexa slowly walked forward; her barrel pointed to the ground as her index finger rested on the side of the weapon. She was taught so by her father, to never leave one's finger on trigger because if you get a freight or shock, you could potentially squeeze the trigger and unwillingly shoot.

Roan laid on the trunk of the tree, he had taken his belt off and tightly wrapped it around his thigh just above a bullet wound that was uncontrollably spewing out blood; the bullet must have gone through a major artery Lexa notes. He barely noticed she was there and when he did it was too late because her boot bashed into his face. Roan fell sideways and grunted; he was feeling weaker and weaker by the second and it frustrated him because he knew what was happening, he was bleeding out.

Lexa raised her weapon, lining the barrel up with Roan's head. Vito cleared his throat and placed a hand on the barrel of Lexa's gun. "I know this is personal for you Lexa but I also know you have never taken a life. Let me. He made unwelcomed advances toward both my daughters and therefore it is personal to me as well, except I have taken many lives and another one, him, it will not a make a difference on my tally."

Wordlessly Lexa nodded, half grateful that Vito had stopped her. He was right, she had never taken a life before and she knew it leaves an inevitable void once one does take a life.

"Go back to your home. Let us take care of it. We will talk once we're done here Lexa. I believe we would like to send Nia a message of our own. A life for a life, blood must have blood."


	27. Revenge

It had been a week since Azgeda visited Lexa's home and it had been a week since Indra died in vain. But most importantly to Nia right now was that her son Roan still hadn't returned home. She found it strange because he was a competent man in the tasks she sent him to do, tasks that just consisted of killing a number of people. Of course, he failed to kill Clarke's friend Raven in the car crash but he assured Nia that he would not fail again.

He was supposed to be back already, it wasn't like him to stay away from home after a kill and he wasn't answering his phone either. His instructions were to kill Clarke, how hard could it be? They all heard the gunshots burst behind Lexa's home which had to mean that he succeeded. Right?

Nia was sitting at the head of the large dining table in her mansion, sipping on a glass of red wine. Costia had been avoiding her the past 5 days but she was use to it; she was use to playing the villain in her daughters' life. After all she hadn't seen her eldest daughter in over 2 years, Ontari made it clear she no longer wanted anything to do with Azgeda as soon as she married and had her first child with her loving husband. She wasn't willing to let her family, especially her new born girl, be in the danger she herself was in her entire life.

Titus entered the large dining room with a neatly wrapped box in his hands. A nervous expression was etched into his facial features. He had seen a move like this before by the leader of Floukru, Victor Dubois. This is how he sent his messages, loud and clear. Titus cleared his throat to get Nia's attention to make her aware of his presence because she was immersed in a large painted family portrait that hung on the wall above the fireplace. She remembered the day it was painted and it was the last time her whole family was together in the same room.

"Nia, I do not mean to disturb you but this box was left on the doorstep. Your gate guards did not see who dropped it off."

Nia didn't bother looking at Titus, she found herself comparing him to a cockroach often. He was always scampering around, not being paid attention to while he silently moved in the shadows to gather the information he sought. Whenever he would feel like he is on the losing side, he'd change sides; providing info to win the other party's trust again. "And? What is it Titus? Have you looked inside?"

"No, it is addressed to you. I feel it would be disrespectful of me to open your packages. It is simply not my place."

Nia sighed and finally looked at Titus annoyed. "Bring it here then. Perhaps its from Roan and he's having one of his PTSD moments again from his military days." Titus walked toward the table and set the box on the table and as soon as he tilted the box slightly, he felt whatever was inside shift weight and in that moment, he was sure of what it was.

"It's very nicely wrapped, I must say. A pretty ribbon and all." Nia says as she pulls one end of the string, untying the bow. It was a round box, so a cylinder if you must; it was clad in a black velvet satin material, very soft under one's touch. She slowly shimmied the lid off and when a quarter inch of the inside of the box was exposed to outer air, the foul smell of dried blood and death crept out of it.

Nia quickly jerked her face away from the box at the smell hitting her nostrils. Titus had smelt it as well and he only closed his eyes and kept his hands clasped in front of him. This was a call for war, the final war between rivaling gangs. Nia put a hand over her nose in attempt to muffle the foul scent, her face still contorted in disgust of the smell as she lifted the lid again to peek inside. She flipped the lid upward and peered inside and the world around her stopped.

Nia wasn't sure what to expect, she wasn't sure what she would find inside but not in a thousand years did she think she will see her sons clouded by death eyes stare back at her. Her scream shrieked through the home as she stumbled backward over her chair almost falling as one of her hands was over her mouth and her other hand pressed to her chest; her heart was exploding in shock. Someone had sent her only sons head to her in a neatly wrapped box.

Costia stumbled through the entrance of the dining room at the sound of her mother's scream. She had never heard something like it in her life, Nia barely showed any sort of emotions. But what Costia saw standing in front of her was nothing but a woman with nothing but emotions streaming out of her the same way tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably.

Nia dropped to her knees and barely croaked out the words, "My baby boy ... they killed my baby boy." Costia's eyes widened as she looked away from her mother to the box that sat on the table. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly approached the box to see it for herself. The scent of death had already filled the air but she had to see it, she had to see if Roan was actually dead. When Costia's eyes landed on the grey eyes of her older brother she did nothing but look away. Not because she was sad but because it was disgusting.

It was sick really; she didn't feel any sort of sadness at the look of her brother's lifeless eyes and the obvious lack of his body that's supposed to be attached to his head. She felt relieved because she never liked him and she never forgave him for all the many beatings he gave her, whether they were her mother's orders or when he just did it for fun. But farther she wouldn't allow herself to think of all the other unspeakable things he did to her for his amusement and the satisfaction of her screams of pain.

Costia had just come from the hospital, she was going to finish Raven off as she was supposed to days ago but only got around to it today. To her surprise she found Luna and Clarke there but there was no sign of Lexa. Obviously, she couldn't do what she came to do while they were there so she came home again thinking she would try again another time. However, on her drive home she did not expect to find what she had just found now.

She moved to comfort her mother; it was the least she could do. Costia knew how much Roan meant to her, Nia always loved Roan more than she loved either of her daughters. Nia was jerking in her arms as she sobbed loudly. Costia had to admit that whomever did this ... it was a bold move that will definitely insight a gang war of some sort. There's no way Nia was going to let this go without more bloodshed.

After an hour of continuous crying, Nia's tears had dried and her breathing had returned to normal. It was diabolical but all throughout her crying, she was plotting her revenge. If her son was dead, it meant Clarke was still alive. Titus had closed the box and took a seat at the table several seats away from it.

"Costia..."

"Yes mom? What can I do? Should I take you to your room, I think you need some rest." Costia tried to sound as concerned as possible but to tell the truth, she wasn't bothered in the slightest by this situation.

"Lexa ... Lexa that bitch did this, I just know it."

Titus heard her words and immediately felt like he had to intervene because he knew that Lexa didn't do this. She would do many things, but taking someone's head wasn't one of those things. This was the doings of the French man, Victor Dubois. "Nia, this was not Lexa-"

"Shut up!" Nia yelled at Titus; she was up to her brink with him. She was tired of him switching 'teams' the whole time and she wasn't about to listen to whatever the hell he had to say now. "Shut up before I sever your head from your body too Titus!"

Nia moved out of the hold her daughter held on her and she got up, composing herself. She could grieve later, now was the time for revenge with immediate effect. "Find Clarke, Costia. You two were quite close, I trust you know her pattern and schedules so you will know where she most likely will be tonight. Take Clarke and let me know when you have her, I want to kill her in front of Lexa's eyes."

Costia's head dropped at the request. She vowed to herself to keep Clarke out of this, she didn't deserve to be involved or to be caught up in Nia's crosshairs now because she means something to Lexa. Except what her mother doesn't know is that Clarke means something to her as well. She had to make a plan and quickly, she either had to reach out to Lexa or she had to warn Clarke herself.

When night befell New York city, Costia had made her decision as to what she will do to make sure Clarke is safe and she only hoped that Clarke would agree to it. Costia was sitting in her car in front of NYU, waiting for Clarke to come outside. She could see Clarke's car still parked in the empty streets which means that she was still in class for the next several minutes then she would head home. Costia flipped down her car visor mirror to check her lipstick, before her supposed death she never wore lipstick or wore any sort of make-up really. But when she took up the identity of a woman named 'Lena Luthor', she changed her entire appearance. Switching out her black jeans and t-shirts for suites. Dying her hair a pitch black colour and never letting her red lipsticks colour diminish. Applying lipstick had become a habit more than anything else and to be honest, it annoyed her now.

She lost a part of herself along the way.

She closed the visor and saw Clarke exit the main gates on her way to her car. The street lights illuminated her blonde hair and her beautiful features. Costia exited her vehicle and made her way across the road after a single car passed by. Clarke noticed a figure approaching her and immediately reached for the pepper spray Lexa demanded she carried with her since Clarke absolutely refused to carry a gun.

"Hey, calm down, It's just me." Costia raised both her hands into the air to show she had no sort of malicious intentions. She had not seen Clarke in quite some time and again Clarke's beauty struck her like a bus.

"That doesn't make it any better, what do you want? Actually, on second thought stay away from me." Clarke backed away slowly toward her car, she had nothing to say to Lena- Costia, she felt too betrayed. Clarke trusted her and to find out she was actually just used for info just about tore her apart.

"I'm sorry Clarke. But please understand that none of this was my choice, I can't defy my mother. She would have punished me beyond belief if I didn't do what she said. Clarke I-"

"Clarke what Costia?" she spat at the woman in front of her whom showed all of her vulnerabilities.

"Clarke, I did what I wasn't supposed to do and it makes this all so much harder. I accidentally fell for you and I feel this intense need to protect you and that's why I'm here. My mother, she's sent me to kidnap you I suppose but God knows I can't." Costia stepped a few steps forward and Clarke stood in place, allowing Costia to come closer to her.

"So what? You're not going to kidnap me because you supposedly have feelings for me?" Clarke furrowed her eyebrows at the irony. Her current girlfriends supposed ex had fallen for her, her current girlfriend supposed dead ex to make it even worse.

"No, I do not want to do it Clarke. I care about you." Costia took another step toward Clarke and they were face to face. Costia was maybe an inch or two taller than Clarke and so she slightly looked down at her blue eyes as she hooked her finger under Clarke's chin. "Run away with me, anywhere. We can go wherever you want to go. We can disappear and I can protect you." Clarke stood still, staring into Costia's eyes bewildered but she did not attempt to move away. Costia tried kissing Clarke but as soon as her lips touched Clarke's, she pushed onto her chest hard, sending her into two stumbles.

"No! I do not care how much you care Costia, you used me! I have Lexa and she protects me just fine thank you. I do not need your protection, especially not if it's from your own mother. From all the stories I hear she's batshit crazy and she'll never let you disappear."

Costia was hurt my Clarke's words, she really did care about Clarke and perhaps this just showed that maybe she was inlove with her actually. But before Costia could say something more, a man came up behind Clarke and grabbed her in his large arms as he held a cloth over her nose and mouth. Costia froze and she couldn't get herself to move because she recognized this man as one of her mother's personal bodyguards/hitmen. He would do anything for the appropriate fee.

When Clarke's body went limp against his. He looked to Costia with a satisfied smile. "Nice distraction mini boss. Your mother is waiting, get in the car and follow us."

Costia couldn't contest and did as the man instructed her to do. After 14 minutes of driving they stopped at an empty warehouse close to the New York docks. The man that worked as Nia's bodyguard/hitman for hire had handed her Clarke's phone a few minutes ago and she was thinking about what the perfect message would be to send to Lexa.

She had chosen this warehouse in particular because it was the same warehouse she had killed Lexa's father in, she almost found it poetic that they found themselves here again and she would just take another life of someone that mattered to Lexa except this was revenge and nothing more for the death and murder of her son.

Clarke [20:37]: Perhaps this is your worst nightmare come true Lexa. Your dear Clarke is with me, how long I will tolerate her living soul though, is up to you. It's up to how fast you get here. You have taken my son from me and that requires retribution of some sort. So, come to where your pitiful father died and if you're in time you might see Clarke breathe out her final breath.

Nia


	28. You Don't Fuck With The Franko's

Clarke wondered how she'd gotten here... So wrapped up in all of it, in Lexa's questionable business, yet she reveled in it. Though it wasn't all Lexa's fault, she blamed her father as well for getting her into this predicament all those months ago when he made a deal with Lexa Woods. Though there was blame, it wasn't full of disdain, Clarke was half glad, Lexa wasn't all that bad. Actually, she wasn't bad at all, she was great except when she switched to business mode, then she became quite unpleasant.

Clarke was reminiscing about the times she'd stare in awe at Lexa when she pulled her leather jacket over her shoulders and flexed in it that it became taught over her back, she probably did it to become comfortable. It was a simple gesture but the sight left Clarke's mouth dry. For such a small frame, Lexa was scary strong, scary solid, - scary beautiful. There were a few sides to Lexa; she adapted to whatever situation she was in.

The two most notable versions were Mafia/Gang boss Lexa that wore her signature leather jacket and tight black jeans with boots that could most likely crush skulls. Then there was legitimate business Lexa with trousers that wrapped around her legs just right, a button up shirt that hugged her abdomen and shoulders perfectly and then the blazer that was tailor made for her. The entire outfit seemed to be tailored just for her. Let's not forget her ever changing tie and cuff-links, she had an abundant collection of each these items.

There were times Lexa was soft and a completely different person from the person her Mafia boss occupation required her to be, her tough act only dropped when she was around Clarke, all her vulnerability showing, nothing but tenderness in those damn green eyes.

Those damn green eyes.

Clarke didn't know why she was thinking about this, at this particular time because there's a hood over her head, nothing but darkness surrounding her. It was conflicting really, she'd think she was supposed to be scared in this situation because after all her very life was in danger probably, but she was surprisingly calm, because she knew, she knew Lexa was coming. Her Lexa was coming to save her and unleash absolute unbridled hell on Clarke's captor.

The last thing Clarke remembers was walking to her car after a night lecture at NYU, then someone grabbed her from the back and put a piece of cloth soaked in Chloroform over her nose and mouth; knocking her out almost instantly.

Meanwhile Lexa was on the couch with her feet propped up under her as she sipped on a glass of red wine while she conversated with Anya about the past years they weren't exactly in touch. Anya had flown to New York in order to operate on Raven's knee, she was convinced the new trial surgery they were trying out would be the best option for her knee and the operation had indeed been a success and now it was all up to Raven to recover and follow every physical therapy step given to her, then her knee would recover perfectly. Other than the scars she would have from the surgery, she would not even know that her knee had been shattered ever.

Anya was telling Lexa stories about her mother since Lexa was still young when Becca had died and she barely knew her own mother at all. But Anya had tons of stories to tell about her sister. Lexa learnt that Becca was a wild child in her youth and she had all the boy's heads turning and even sometimes the girls too Anya accentuated which made Lexa burst out in laughter as she lightly pushed her aunts knee saying "No way!" between her bursts of laughter.

Luna had texted Lexa 15 minutes ago that she was coming home to quickly shower and change clothing since Raven had fallen asleep from all the sedatives they gave her, after Luna would obviously return to the hospital even if Raven was asleep anyway. The love between Raven and Luna had once again blossomed and as Raven laid in her hospital bed, Luna told her off all the places they'll go once Raven was in tip top shape again and the first place they will go to is Vienna in Austria. Raven explained that it was one of the most extravagant places she had ever seen, even if it was only on pictures; it was the first place she would like to visit.

Lexa's phone vibrated again and she lifted the screen to see who it is. "Sorry Anya, it's Clarke, give me a sec to see what she says." Lexa says as she interrupted her aunt mid-sentence. Lexa unlocked her phone and noticed the message from Clarke was fairly long which was strange, Clarke hardly ever texted more than 10 words, if it were more, she usually called. Lexa opened the message and her breath hitched as she placed her wineglass on the table next to her, careful not to drop it as her hands started to shake uncontrollably.

Anya noticed and quickly placed her glass on the table as well as she saw her niece turn a whiter shade than pale. "Lexa, what is it? Is everything okay? Is Clarke okay?"

Lexa shook her head, unwilling to believe the text she just read. The world around her had stopped and her worst nightmare indeed had just come true. The day she couldn't fully protect Clarke had come but of course she couldn't limit Clarke's life, she still had to attend her classes and finish her degree. "No Anya, I have to go." Lexa shot up and went to the other side of the table, picking up the holster with her handgun. She hadn't put it away since Indra was killed, just in case Azgeda came back.

Anya reached for Lexa's phone that laid idle on the seat she had just sat on. "Perhaps this is your worst nightmare come true Lexa. Your dear Clarke is with me, how long I will tolerate her living soul though, is up to you. It's up to how fast you get here. You have taken my son from me and that requires retribution of some sort. So, come to where your pitiful father died and if you're in time you might see Clarke breathe out her final breath. Nia." Anya read the text aloud.

"Nia as in the same woman that killed your father? Lexa why didn't you tell me she was still around?"

"I don't know, it wasn't really relevant." Lexa says as she fastens the last buckle of the holster around her thigh. She was anxious and she was pretty close to vomiting point, her heart was ready to jump out of her chest and land on the floor just ready to die if anything happens to Clarke. Luna came through the door and threw her keys on the table and only then noticed the panicked expressions on the two women's faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Luna asked confused as to why Lexa was arming up and Anya was hurriedly putting her shoes on. Neither woman answered her right away and she felt slightly annoyed that they ignored her. "Guys? What the fuck?"

"Clarke! Nia took her Luna; I have to go!" Lexa yelled at her, her nerves getting the best of her, she didn't have time for questions. She was on her way out the door when Anya called after her.

"Hey kid! I'm coming with you, give me a gun." Anya says, leaving no room for argument. "I can hold my own, just give me a gun and I promise I will get your girl out safely, there's a lot you kids don't know about me." Anya adds determined, what she did before becoming the head of surgery in LA wasn't a secret but it wasn't widely known. Lexa was about to ask what her aunt meant but it didn't matter now, time was of the essence.

"I'm coming too, Clarke's family and I'm dying to put a bullet between that ice bitch's eyes." Luna says with a mischievous smile on her face. She wanted to kill Nia herself for taking her father away from her, but she too knew that she would have to race her sister to the kill because Lexa harbored an even bigger grudge against Nia.

Lexa breathed out a heavy breath gathering her thoughts, it was a good idea, she needed back up, who knew how many Azgeda there would be. "Fine, Luna take Anya upstairs to my study, you know the code to the safe and take what you need. I'll call Jake and the others so long, we need a lot of people, tonight Azgeda falls."

//

Lexa pulled up to the street the warehouse was on and in front of her was more than she could ever imagine. In front of her was parked over fifty cars and the moment she pulled up, everyone got out of their cars and in front of her stood an abundant amount of The Arkers, Floukru, Podakru and Trishana and in that moment her heart absolutely burst with pride that all her allies had backed her up. Herself, Luna and Anya stepped out of the car and it was quiet in the streets, no one spoke. Jake, Victor, Vito and Neil stepped through the crowd and stood in front of her. Jake took charge to speak. "We're here for my daughter Lexa, let's fuck these guys up once and for all."

"So be it." Lexa says as she herself walks through the crowd toward the warehouse entrance and every now and then a member from their respective crew would bow their head at her out of respect. Most of them knew that her father too died at this warehouse and they must have understood that it was hard for her to return here and this time for someone she too loved.

The moment she reached the back of the crowd, the leaders along with Luna and Anya was behind her as they led their people to the large open door that was about 50 feet high and 50 feet broad and in front of them stood hundreds of Azgeda all dressed in white. About 20 feet in front of them was Clarke, on her knees with a gag in her mouth and the moment she laid eyes on Lexa, her eyes widened and she was filled with relief that her Lexa had come and even from that far she could see an intense fire in her green eyes; she had come for blood.

"There she is!" Nia's voice echoed through the warehouse, "you're just in time, I was just about to blow her brains out." Costia stood behind her mother and she winced at the words her mother had just said. She didn't want this, she didn't want Clarke dead or harmed in any sort of way actually.

"Let her go Nia! I will give you anything you want! The businesses, the trade routes, my contacts and all of my clients, it's yours, all of it. Just don't hurt her, please. I'll sign it all off to you!" Lexa was desperate, she was willing to give everything away she owned just to get Clarke safe and then she would attack as soon as Clarke was out of harm's way.

"It's a bit too late for that Lexa! You crossed a line when you killed my son and sent his head to me in a box!"

"Your son? Roan? I didn't-" Lexa lowered her head, she didn't kill Roan, her allies did and all she heard was Victor softly apologizing from behind her. She understood, this was why Nia had taken such drastic actions like taking Clarke and being on the brink of killing her. "Nia, I didn't do anything to Roan. He killed Indra but I had nothing to do with his death, please believe me, don't hurt Clarke, she has nothing to do with it." Lexa started walking forward toward Clarke, testing the waters to see how serious Nia actually was about killing Clarke.

"You killed him; I know it!" Nia yelled back at her as she watched Lexa approach Clarke. She turned her head to her daughter, "Costia, go forward, take the gag out of Clarke's mouth and let her speak her final words before I blow her brains out." Costia hesitated at first but did as her mother ordered and she got to Clarke before Lexa did since Lexa was walking very slowly, avoiding any sudden movements. Costia removed the gag from Clarke's mouth and she quickly spoke. "Go back Lexa, I heard them talk, she's going to kill me no matter what you say!"

At that Lexa started moving faster, almost into a full out sprint and she heard Nia speak again. "She's right, she's dead no matter what." And at that Nia lifted her handgun and a loud gunshot rang through the warehouse, both Costia and Clarke had closed their eyes tightly; Costia because she didn't want to see Clarke's blood splatter across the floor and Clarke because she wasn't ready to feel a bullet pierce through her skin.

Several seconds passed and Clarke opened her eyes, not feeling any sort of piercing or burning sensation in any part of her body. She quickly turned around, still on her knees to look behind her because she no longer saw Lexa in front of her and her heart sank. When she looked behind her, gargling sounds filled her ears as Lexa laid on the floor choking on her own blood. She had blood pooling on her abdomen and her eyes were wide and her rapid breathing echoed through the warehouse. Clarke heard screaming and felt tears running down her cheeks and only after awhile she realized that she was the one screaming.

Nia laughed out of spite. "Would you look at that?" each member of the opposite side stared onto the scene frozen, they couldn't believe what just happened as Lexa continued to choke on her own blood. "Oh my dear Clarke," Nia's voice rang as she walked closer to see her biggest enemy suffering as blood ran down the sides of her mouth. "How terrible it must be to love something – something that death can touch."

Anya stood watching her niece on the floor, spitting up blood and for a split second she looked to her other niece, Luna, who stood beside her, frozen in place. This was Anya's time, she was trained for these moments and unhesitantly she stepped forward, pulling the gun from behind her back. "Hi, I don't think we've met but I'm not a Woods member, I'm a Franko and you don't fuck with the Franko's." She lifted her weapon and emptied her mag, not caring what the consequences were, it felt like her life had led up to this single moment.

Expertly she shot her weapon, the first bullet coursing through the air as it pierced through Nia's forehead, making the back of her head explode into pieces as her brains went flying and after, several more Azgeda men fell behind her as Anya took cover behind a vacant cargo box. The Arkers, Floukru, Podakru and Trishana took her first bullet as a cue to start shooting as well. Azgeda was vastly outnumbered and after a minute of exchanging bullets and bodies falling to the ground, dead, the remaining Azgeda retreated; getting into their vehicles and driving away at the speed of light as they had just seen their leader drop to her demise.

Costia had dropped to the ground as well as bullets started flying over her, covering her head with her hands while Clarke immediately covered Lexa's wound with her hands, trying to suppress the bleeding, she didn't bother to duck her head from the flying bullets, it didn't matter if she died, she just wanted Lexa to live.

When all the shooting stopped Lexa's bloodshot eyes met with Clarke's, she just wanted to see Clarke's eyes before she potentially breathed out her final breath. "Clarke..." Lexa tries to say as hot red blood splatters out of her mouth across her lips and neck, her hands were instinctively clutching over Clarke's that held intense pressure over the wound. "I'm sorry I got you into this." Lexa choked again, rolling onto her side as she spat up more blood then she laid back down again, the pool of blood around her had grown significantly bigger.

Anya quickly ran to where Lexa was laying, many many years ago she was a field medic in Iraq and this, this was exactly what she trained for. This happened often during her duty in the field and she had only lost one soldier during her service. As she went down on her knees, she rolled Lexa over, trying to see if she had an exit wound, which she did not and in this moment, she was happy about it. Anya tipped Lexa back over and shoved her index finger into Lexa's bullet wound, it worked in the field and hopefully now, it worked too. Anya wasn't ready to lose a niece she had just recently rekindled with. Lexa growled at the feeling of Anya shoving her finger into the hole that was in her abdomen.

Clarke looked astonished at the move and after a few seconds she wondered why she hadn't thought of it. Instead she cupped Lexa's face now, their eyes locked in place. "Listen to me Lexa, you stay with me okay?! I can't lose you, if you love me don't you fucking let go!"

Luna didn't need to call an ambulance or the police for that matter because sirens were already growing closer and closer. She looked at her sister then at the woman next to her that sat wide eyed, Lexa and Clarke had told her that Costia was alive and there she was, cowering in a ball as her eyes flickered between her mothers' lifeless body and Lexa whom was clutching to Clarke's arm panicked. Luna took several determined steps forward toward Costia and bent down and wrapped her right hand around her neck.

"You! You crazy bitch!" Without any sort of effort Luna picked Costia up by her neck, up until the point her feet slightly lifted off the floor. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and it was taking everything inside of her not to choke Costia to death. Costia on the other hand was extremely frightened by Luna's brute strength and she was clawing at the fingers wrapped around her neck, trying anything to escape her deathly grip.

The red and blue sirens' flash shone through the warehouse and reflected in Costia's eyes and she was sure that she was going to die in this warehouse too alongside her mother.   
Lexa had called Bellamy before they came here in case everything went south, which it did. Bellamy was the only person she trusted with ties to law enforcement and at first he wasn't interested to help but when she mentioned Clarke he said he'll do everything in his power to bring the cops he trusts.

"That's enough Luna, put her down, they have to take her in on multiple charges." Bellamy says as he comes up behind Luna and places his hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly Luna heeds his words and drops Costia, making her fall to the floor. Bellamy signaled for a female cop behind him to come forward and restrain Costia. Luna stood frozen, her arms hanging loosely at her sides as she watches the female cop pass by and she notices her name tag as "Diyoza" and shortly after, Luna dropped to her knees, defeated. 

Diyoza knelt down and cuffed Costia's hands behind her back. "Boy have we been looking for you girly. Costia Azgeda you are under arrest for four counts of fraud, two counts of manslaughter and three counts of first-degree murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

Several minutes ago, EMT's came rushing in with a gurney directly toward Lexa. "Anya Franko, head of surgery at Ronald Reagan. Patient has a bullet wound to her abdomen that has most likely punctured her liver, we need to get to the hospital immediately, she needs surgery stat." The EMT's nodded and lifted Lexa onto the gurney and Anya got on along, straddling Lexa since if she removed her finger, Lexa would most likely bleed out.

Clarke was hysterically crying as Lexa continued to clutch her forearm not wanting to let her go. Her eyes never once left Clarke's blue ones and for the first time in her life, she was scared. She was truly scared of dying. But she could die with peace in her heart that Clarke was now finally safe. Lexa removed her oxygen mask needing to say one more thing before they put her in the ambulance. "I love you Clarke, it's going to be okay."


	29. Lesbian Coming Through, Beep Beep

On the ride to the hospital Lexa's eyes were glued to Clarke's blue ones and she merely had a few words to say, accepting her fate if it did become reality. "To truly love another person is to accept that the work of loving them is worth the pain of losing them." All Clarke did was shake her head at Lexa's words replying that it wasn't any sort of work loving her; that it was the easiest thing she had ever done and that she will never stop loving her in fact and she sure as hell wasn't losing her tonight either. Lexa smiled back at her, taking in every single word Clarke had said and she let it drift to her heart, where the words made their home. Her grip on Clarke's hand was tight in that moment but she became tired and along with that her grip loosened and her eyes closed.

A long beep erupted from the mobile heart monitor in the back of the ambulance as Lexa's heart stopped beating and a long breath came out of her mouth as her hand fell limp in Clarke's. Clarke yelled a series of 'No!' but Anya acted fast along with the EMT's that knew chest compression's weren't the best choice seeing Lexa would lose even more blood than she already had. "Shock her!" Anya yelled and the EMT's were already cutting Lexa's blood-soaked shirt off. "Alright on three, I'm going to take my finger out." She counted to three and yanked her finger out, "Clear!" the female EMT yelled as she pressed the paddles to Lexa's chest.

Lexa's chest lifted off the bed as the shock ran through her body but her heart didn't restart. "Again!" Clarke found herself yelling and without hesitation the female EMT yelled "Clear!" again as she pressed the paddles to Lexa's chest and Anya held her breath knowing with each shock, Lexa's heart weakens and the chance of it restarting becomes less and less. Her chest rose from the bed again but still the beep remained monotone, flat-lining. "Again!" Clarke yelled and the female EMT looked to Anya wearily, asking with her eyes if she in fact should try again, knowing the chances were just about non-existent that Lexa's heart would restart. With a slight nod, Anya approved and for the last time the EMT yelled a "Clear!" and pressed the paddles to Lexa's chest.

Lexa's whole body's muscles contracted as the biggest shock ran through her body and her eyes shot open and she took a large breath, trying to fill her lungs with air. Without even thinking, Anya plunged her finger back into the bullet wound. "Fuck!" Lexa yelled, "Just let me die goddammit!" Anya smiled down at her niece shaking her head, "Not a chance kiddo."  
Relief washed over Clarke like large waves crashing onto the shore and she was crying again, but this time they were happy tears as she felt Lexa's grip on her own hand return, though it was weak, it was there and that was all that mattered.

Anya had taken lead in the surgery to remove the bullet from her niece and Abby assisted but now after hours Abby came into the waiting room and all eyes were on her, she was surprisingly clean. No evident blood on her scrubs, unlike Clarke that felt like she was stained in the blood of her lover head to toe. She didn't even bother to wash her hands when they got to the hospital and she almost fought a male nurse off as she tried following Lexa to the OR even though she knew the protocol but all she could think was 'screw protocol', it was Lexa, her Lexa.

It felt like Lexa's surgery went on for an eternity to both Clarke and Luna and even Raven insisted she get out of bed too as she wheeled around in a wheelchair. Clarke had paced the private waiting room more times than she could count and Luna sat with her head in her hands as Raven spinned round and round in her wheelchair; bored and anxious all together.

"She's out of surgery, we removed the bullet but she's going to be out of it for a bit. It went as well as it could considering where the bullet was lodged but we have strong hopes for a full recovery." Abby says as she walks to her daughter, seeing that she's at the brink of crying again. Abby pulled Clarke into a tight hug as she just cried and uttered a "Thank you." between her sobs. Next to them Luna released a breath of air she had no idea she was holding since Abby came into the room and she felt Raven take her hand in her own and place a kiss on her knuckles. "Everything's going to be okay Lun, she's going to be fine."

Abby pulled away from Clarke and looked to each of the women in front of her. "Have you girls eaten yet? Lexa won't be awake for a few hours at least and I think you could all use a snack." Abby smoothed her hands over her daughter's arms, trying to convey more comfort. Her daughter's eyes were bloodshot and she could evidently see Clarke was exhausted, both physically and emotionally but she knew Clarke would not rest until she sees Lexa with her own eyes. "Go get something to eat in the cafeteria, your father is there already. Then when all you girls ate, I'll take you to Lexa's room, how does that sound?"

Luna nodded and looked to Raven whom also agreed. Clarke was hesitant at first, but she had to admit that she was a little hungry actually. Raven wheeled away from Luna and stopped next to Clarke, ready to crack a joke now that they knew that Lexa will be fine. "Hey Clarkey, wanna take a ride on my sweet whip, this puppy really moves." Raven says as she wheels forward and backward with her wheelchair making car revving sounds with her mouth. "Sometimes I wonder why we're friends Raven."

"It's because you love me obviously." Raven quips in a matter of fact tone. "You're just jealous of my sweet ride." 

Luna had gotten up from her seat and eyed Clarke with a quirked eyebrow but a smirk in place. "Is she always like this little Griffin? Because it's actually quite adorable." Raven had wheeled away from them out the door and Clarke was on her way out too as Luna spoke.

"Unfortunately yes, but she definitely grows on you."

"Beep beep get out of my way, lesbians coming through." Raven had started singing as she wheeled down the corridor looking out the windows to her left that looked over a courtyard where staff on the late night/early morning shift sat and had a snack or drank coffee. "They see me rollin' they hatin'. Come on Clarkey, the girl in the wheelchair is beating you." Raven yelled behind her.

"Reyes, people are trying to sleep, keep quiet."

"I don't care, lesbians coming through, beep beep." 

//

There wasn't much talk between the girls and Jake, other than him asking Raven how her leg was and how long her recovery would take. Clarke however gobbled up the food her dad got her because she was anxious to go see Lexa, even if she wasn't awake. Just the mere sight of her would put Clarke's soul to peace again.

[A/N: Highkey crying because Bad by U2 just played and all I could think about was Clarke walking onto the beach and saying "I don't want to be alone." Then just after you hear Lexa saying "You're not." And that's when the water works really just go the fuck off.]

When Clarke rounded the corner into Lexa's room, she was surprised to see Gustus was there already with a large smile splayed across his face and she was sure she had never actually seen Gustus smile before. It was a strange sight but she supposes he was just as grateful as she was that Lexa was alive and will recover in due time.

Lexa looked past Gustus for a second to see who had come in and when her eyes landed on Clarke, they lit up like they had never before. It hadn't crossed her mind up until that moment but back in the ambulance she was sure it was the last time she would see the blue eyes she loved so much; the blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean, the ocean she didn't mind getting lost in, the ocean she didn't mind drowning in for that matter.

Clarke felt shy under Lexa's gaze because it was intense, the tension so thick that a knife could probably cut through it and Gustus turned to look as well and with that he took the cue that it was his time to leave the two women alone. When he was out the door after giving Clarke a quick nod and greeting; Clarke approached Lexa's bed side and Lexa held her free hand out, one that wasn't covered in wires and instinctively Clarke took it into her own as she kept eye contact.

"Hi there." Lexa says as the same smirk crosses her lips; the same smirk she had when she took Clarke as assurance on a night so long ago that it has gone forgotten. Clarke couldn't look at her that night but now she couldn't get herself to look away, everything she loves laid in font of her. Lexa no longer was the strong undefeated women with no vulnerabilities; it was so evident that after all she was just human like everybody else and Clarke got lost in the idea as she got lost in forest green eyes that showed nothing other than love and devotion.

"You scared me you asshole."

"Here I was thinking I'd get a kiss thank you but I get an insult instead from that potty mouth of yours, you always cease to amaze me Clarke Griffin."

"Oh shut up." Clarke says as she leans down, cupping Lexa's cheek as she presses her lips to the ones that had a playful smile on them just a mere second ago. Lexa released Clarke's hand and moved it to the nape Clarke's neck, savouring the feeling of having her so close again after she thought she never would again. Lexa knew her heart stopped and she knows it was restarted, twice actually Anya said. Once in the ambulance and once in the OR, she had so many volts run through her in the past 24 hours, it was a miracle that she was still alive.

When Clarke pulled away, her eyes were teary again but she couldn't help it, she was just so overwhelmed with happiness. "Hey, don't cry ... unless you're crying because you realized you're stuck with me now, then feel free to carry on." Lexa says as she wipes the tears from Clarke's reddened cheeks. "I'd probably cry too if I wasn't so high on pain medication."

The room fell silent, a comfortable silence that enveloped them, their eyes never once leaving one another. "Is Nia dead, Clarke?" She asks, swallowing hard. She couldn't see what happened after she was shot, her eyes were filled with tears, that of agony and that of realization. To tell the truth, her life flashed in front of her and the two times her heart stopped beating; the last thing she saw was her mom and dad with smiles on their faces and their hands held out to her and without them saying a single word; in that instant Lexa felt like it was okay to give up and was contempt with the peace she felt when she in fact did let go.

"Yeah...she is. Anya she uh... she shocked us all to say the least when she pulled a gun out. Costia got arrested and the rest of Azgeda fled my dad says. I don't remember much of it; I was just trying to save you and I felt so hopeless seeing you ... like that, so vulnerable."

Lexa nodded her head slightly as reality set in. "Thank you, Clarke. I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you. Anya tells me you were quite insistent that they keep trying to bring me back and I am so grateful that you are so stubborn. Your stubbornness brought me back and I love you so much more for it. I'd sit up and kiss you but love, I can't move so you'll just have to come here and complete the moment."

"You're a dork." Clarke says as she kisses Lexa again, in a slow motion. "But I'm your dork." Lexa says against Clarke's lips before she pulls her in for more.


	30. See You Soon

Some months had passed and no trouble had arisen and it was a strange phenomenon to Lexa. She simply wasn't use to things being quiet and business running smoothly. Azgeda had disbanded after they had no leadership left and some of the members even went on to join the other gangs and it came out that they had been conspiring against Nia for a long time as well; it was comical really, that not even her own people liked her. Nia being killed was a blessing in disguise to them, most said that they had only worked for her because she paid well and was putting food on their tables and it never was about loyalty.

As predicted Lexa had made a full recovery and was now only left with a pretty ugly scar but every time she looked at it, it didn't really matter because having this scar was better than not being alive. Raven had been in physical therapy for awhile and she made exceptional progress, she could almost walk perfectly again. Of course, Luna was her rock throughout the entire process and she was at every single physical therapy session Raven had and when Raven would fall and get frustrated, Luna would give her a stern look followed by a kiss and a "You can do it my love." And Raven would be right back on her feet, walking better than she had been all day.

Lexa had sold all her contacts and trade routes to the different allies she had; Victor Dubois had bought most of it. He and his son Miles were really up and coming to say the least, they practically ran every underground operation in New York and Lexa was happy that she and Luna were getting out of that world. Every single dollar she got, she invested into multiple business in New York city and she even found herself buying a tech company of sort and that's what kept her busy throughout the day now while Clarke worked at the hospital or attended her classes at NYU. She was due to graduate later that year with her degree and Lexa couldn't be prouder of her.

They had moved in together 3 months after Lexa got out of hospital and neither of them could possibly be happier. It was surreal and a dream come true. They had date nights that allowed them to just be alone and love one another without any sort of interruption and those were the moments Lexa had savoured the most; when Clarke's eyes would light up with excitement when she talked about getting a permanent job at the hospital or how she saved someone on a particular day.

Some nights Lexa and Clarke would go to Abby and Jake's home to have dinner or they would come to Lexa's home for dinner. They had grown particularly fond of Lexa; Abby more than Jake somehow but she would never admit it. Jake considered Lexa his daughter, now more than ever before and it was evident in the way they spoke but still he considered her his equal and they often spoke of business, real business since Jake was also looking to get out of the crime world and they decided to become business partners of sort.

Life was great until it wasn't anymore.

Costia was set to appear in court on the day to be set to trial and Clarke was set to be a witness; a witness to that Costia in fact was pretending to be someone she was not, that she in fact had illegally taken up an identity that was not hers and that she had actually killed the woman whom the identity belonged to. As the days went on after Costia's arrest, Clarke was contacted by the FBI to be a material witness in Costia's case, she accepted. However, when she was briefed on exactly all the charges Costia was facing, it was absolutely sickening. She couldn't believe that she had allowed someone like that into her home, let alone her life. Costia was absolutely psychotic. It came out that she had killed Lena Luthor and took her identity as her own. That however wasn't the best part even, upon the FBI digging even farther into her multiple identities, there were even more outstanding warrants of arrest against her.

Obsession. That was her problem it seemed. She obsessed with things she could not have and essentially, she lived in her own little world and when something didn't go her way, she lost it. When they arrested Costia and took her fingerprints for processing, they realized she wasn't even in the system anymore, that her over all identity had been scrubbed. Costia Azgeda substantially never existed and it made the case significantly harder; if it wasn't for the hard copies kept by the FBI, they would have had to let her go.

Though upon actually searching her prints in the system she was linked to another 9 murders, 4 of them being her ex's she confirmed upon questioning. When asked why she had killed them, she simply shrugged and showed little to no remorse. Farther they tried to investigate how her identity had been scrubbed from the system without someone noticing and with a lot of work from their cyber department, they traced it to an IP in downtown New York.

A raid was immediately done and when they arrested the young man, he wasn't unfamiliar to them and it was another big score for them. They had been looking for Zac Hughes for quite some time; it didn't take long to make him crack and he said his father had put him up to it. He too wasn't unfamiliar to the FBI, though they never could find solid evidence to link him to anything, but the suspicion was there. Titus Hughes. During the investigation they had even arrested Lexa because they discovered ties between her and Titus; she wasn't surprised that she had been taken in. She cooperated bet she could but she had no information about him and the FBI had nothing on her except a few phone calls years ago between herself and Titus.

After 48 hours they released her and she was free to go home, it was a waste of time and resources to say the least. A week later upon more questioning of Zac, he gave up his father's location and another raid was set to hit. Though when they entered the home, the smell of death was evident. Titus had hung himself in the kitchen and there was no note but they assumed he did it because they were closing in on him. However, when they told Zac about his father's death, he laughed and shook his head, calling his father a coward.

Back to the present day, Lexa and Clarke were at the court house. Waiting for the proceedings to start, but after they did not start 10 minutes after they were supposed to, the judge made them aware that the prison van was going to be somewhat late due to traffic. All the murder victim's family's were there too and they were anxious to see the woman that had killed their loved ones without any sort of remorse.

An hour later, the van still hadn't arrived and they couldn't reach the guards driving it. The last location of the van was pinged and all the FBI found was an empty van ran off the road with the dead bodies of 3 guards. 2 in the front seats that each had a bullet wound in their heads and the other guard in the back that was in charge of guarding Costia to make sure she did not harm herself on the way to court. Turns out that guard needed a guard more than she did because Costia had escaped and she had used her teeth to rip out the guards' jugular. They expect she had help with the guards in the front though but whomever that was, they had no idea. Apparently, the guards had taken a detour for some reason and they were run off the road on a part where there was no sort of surveillance.

An all-out man hunt started but without any sort of success, she was gone.

Disappointed, the family's headed home and so did Clarke and Lexa. Clarke called the hospital and said she wasn't coming in on the day and Lexa was essentially her own boss so she could do just what she liked to. Their ride home was silent for the most part except for the radio that played in the background which Clarke quickly switched off when the news came on and talked about Costia and if anyone saw her that they should not approach her because she's most likely armed and dangerous; the public was asked to call the authorities with whatever information they might have or come across and there will be a hotline available soon.

They parked in the garage and as ritual went between them, Lexa got out first and opened Clarke's door for her. Except they didn't head into the house this time; the moment Clarke stepped out of the car, Lexa closed it behind her and gathered Clarke up in her arms. She held her tight and close, she could tell Clarke was upset and perhaps even a little frightened that Costia was out in the world again. Truly the thought scared Lexa too now that they knew the extent of Costia's crimes and how crazy she actually was.

"It's going to be okay." Lexa muttered into Clarke's neck as she tightened her grip. "I'll keep you safe. I promise." She pulled away and looked Clarke in the eyes, she had started crying at some point and Lexa quickly wiped at her tears and kissed her forehead tenderly. "We don't even have to stay here; we can go wherever you want for as long as you want. I'm tired of New York anyway, you can graduate and we can move and you can work at another hospital."

Clarke pulled away from Lexa's hold, shying away from the tenderness she was trying to convey. She removed Lexa's hands from her cheeks as well and took a step backward, just wanting to get away from her. Clarke sighed deeply before she spoke and her breathing was uneasy. "I- you- Lexa, we can't keep running whenever something bad comes up. I can't leave my life behind here, my parents, my friends, goddammit Lexa even my job. This is all I have and I'm not going to let some psychotic bitch force me to throw it all away." Lexa furrowed her eyebrows at Clarke, she knew her words weren't meant in a rude way but still they hurt because not once did she say Lexa's name to show that she too was part of her life.

"You're right. We can't keep running and if you want to stay, then we stay. Clarke, my love. I just want you to be safe, that's all. I don't know what she's capable of or if she'll ever bother us but I don't want to take the chance. I can't lose you, not now, not ever. We just got each other back." Lexa stepped forward and pulled Clarke in again and she didn't resist, she gave in to Lexa's touch as she always does, it calmed her after her mind would be jumbled with thoughts of what ifs. "I can't lose you either. I'd go anywhere in the world with you, you're my life too but I think we're fine here, with each other. Screw Costia, we can't let her ruin our lives, it just started." Clarke ran her fingers over the little hairs that was at the back of Lexa's neck as she looked into her favourite shade of green that showed nothing but love.

Lexa slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to Clarke's, tasting the salt from Clarke's previous tears, they kissed slowly as Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's hips, pushing their bodies impossibly closer. She loved the way Clarke felt against her and it was always astonishing how well they fit together, as if they were made for another.

"Can we stay in tonight? Pizza and a movie? I kind of just want to cuddle." Clarke asks as she pulls away, resting her forehead against Lexa's. "Whatever you want my love, and that's exactly what we'll do." Lexa intertwined their fingers and pulled her toward the door leading into her home. "Come on, I don't really like making out in the garage. Its weird. Besides, my room sounds funner and you know..." Lexa says trailing off as a smirk crosses her lips and the sight just about makes Clarke's knees buckle every time Lexa did this.

As it happened years ago, they fell through the door into Lexa's home as their lips moved over each other's hurriedly with only one thing in mind. Greedy hands pulling at each other's clothing as Lexa's black blazer falls to the floor and Clarke stumbles onto her as she tries to kick off her heels as they made their way toward the staircase. Like every other time this happened, Lexa was fast witted and her hands went to Clarke's thighs as she lifted her into the air, carrying her upstairs toward their room.

Little did they know that this wasn't at all like all the other times. Unnoticed and silent stood someone in the kitchen, watching them ravage each other's clothing off, hearing them moan as they loved one another unabashedly and unashamed.

This person placed their now empty wine glass on the table as red lipstick coated its rim. Leaving a small note next to it saying something short and sweet that will convey a message far more powerful than they could ever imagine, before leaving they kiss the paper, leaving the imprint of red lips on it.

_See you soon  
We're far from done  
-Costia_


End file.
